Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits
by digi harpy
Summary: tamerxfrontier. The Chosne Ones return to the digital world along with new chosens to collect the all powerful mythical spirits while the tamers deal with the darkness that's entered earth. The must work together or else everything will be destroyed.
1. Crossroads of two worlds

Digi Harpy: Ok, so I haven't really finished Vampire Takuya, but I promise I willl my the end of May. I hope you guys enjoyed the Vampire Takuya trilogy, and the other stories I've posted, so far. Ok now here is the start of the first season of what I hope to be the best Digimon crossover I can come up with. I plan to put in drama, suspence, action/adventure, and every possible thing I can think of. Now to start things off, my five OC characters who will star in the series will perform the disclaimer.

Kim: Digi Harpy or DH for short does not own Digimon Frontier.

Sabrina: DH only owns the plot, made up Digimon and made up characters.

Alexis: DH also doesn't own Digimon Tamers or Charmed.

Iyani: He does not own anything else you may have seen on television or the thought of the celestial gaurdians- this is different from the guardians from W.I.T.C.H.- which he borrowed from his step sister

Ralinemon: Enjoy the show.

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past_

_As we head for the future to reclaim the digital world_

_With strenth in ourselves and trust in each other_

_we life by the lessons we've learn_

_As we work towards one solution_

_through a spirit evolution_

_Digimon_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your spirit evolve_

_And if we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode One**_

_**The Crossroads of Two Worlds**_

Shinbuya, Japan. Kanbara Residence

"TAKUYA KANBARA! Get your ass back here!"the earth shoke with the vengeful roar of Takuya's tomboy cousin.

"Come on Kim it was a joke!" Takuya ran as fast as his feet would take him as he dispretly dodged a swing from his cousin. What he thought would have been a practical joke ended up being the race for his life. What did he do to get the tomboy so rilled up? Takuya invited his friend Kouji over and when Kim walked by, he tripped her, causing her to fall on top of Kouji and she ended up giving him CPR if you know what I mean. Now Kouji just sat there, still in shock from getting kissed from the girl he had a crush on while Takuya was being stranggled by Kim's death grip. The sound of a door bell however saved Takuya's life as Kim let him go free. "Saved by the bell." he coughed.

Kim opened the door to find her american friend Alexis Halliwell standing there with a worried look pastered on her face. "Oh Alexis. Sup?" without replying or asking if she could, Alexis, or Alex for short, walked past her friend and into the house. "Come in?" Kim closed the door and turned to her friend with a bewilldered look. "Um is everything ok?" she asked, shoeing Takuya and Kouji away when she found them easedropping.

"No everthing's not ok!" Alexis nearly yelled. "God. When I moved here to Japan with Henry, I never thought things would end up this way." Alexis and Kim used to live in California USA, but when Kim's parents passed away she moved in with her cousin Takuya until her brother found a home for them, which was ironicly across the street. Henry Wong, a Digimon Tamer, moved to America with his uncle after a fight with his father. It was there he met Alexis and they fell head over heels for each other. Literially. Alexis eventually managed to get Henry to move back home and be with his family and a month later she and her family moved into the same apartment building as Henry's family. The two were nearly inseperable; but lately Henry's been doing things that started to worry Alexis and it was putting a toll on their relationship.

"What happened? He gave you that "let's be friends" talk?" Kim asked sitting down next to her friend.

"No," Alexis replied. She took a deep breath and then spilled the beams, "he ran away from home."

Shinjuku Park. Guilmon's Hut

"HE WHAT!" the Tamers excalimed in unison.

"He ran away from home." Suzie cried. Lopmon and Terriermon tried their best to calm her down as she sat on the concrete floor. Her eyes were turning red from all the crying she did. "Her ran away with some girl named Shinkon Yatagaru. One minute he was yelling at our dad and then the next minute this raven haired witch comes by and he runs away with her!" Suzie began to cry even harder.

"Suzie, it's going to be ok." Jeri said, trying to help the two rabbit digimon calm her down.

"I can't believe Henry would do something like that." Rika started. "Our Henry. The one who would always thing before doing anything. It's just not possible!"

"Wait, I thought his girlfriend's name was Alexis," Ryo recalled.

"It is," Lopmon replied

"If Henry hadn't done something bad like that, I'd be proud of him," Terriermon joked, "my partner Henry, the player. The Mac Dog of the town. The Heart of all...AHH!" Suzie's foot had collided with Terriermon's bottom and she kicked him across the hut. All the other Tamers watched him slid down the wall with sweatdrops hanging from their heads. Takato then turned back to the sobbing girl.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Takato said, but he knew it was a lie. "Are you sure he just up and leaft? He didn't say anything or pack any clouthes? Maybe he leaft a note?"

"All he leaft was a locked book that I can't even open let alone read," Suzie told them as she pulled out a book thick as a brick and a half. It had a brown leather cover with six different symbols surrounding the japanese lettering for Darkness and Light (Yami Hikari). The book was notonly old, which was easily noticed by how damaged it was, but it was saeled tight with a leather strapped metal lock around the front and back. The back cover had odd writtings, but a few words were readible. THe words read...

_From dusk to light, from dawn to night, our powers shine. One only can never win, but together we break our own sin. Six lights together show the way, turning the eternal darkness to day. Our wings will guide the heroes through out the night. Together forever shall we be, for together we have the might._

"Well this helps," Kenta remarked.

"Look on the bright side," Kazu started, "Henry's not going on a ravenous rampage again," he joked. Suzie threw the book against the boy's face. Walking up to the sadden girl was a tall woman in her 20's. She had long brown hair that curled at the end. Her body was curved and her skin smooth as a child. Her eyes were a kind gental brown. The woman wore a navy blue T-shirt and jeans. Floating next to her was a large black ball like creature wearing a purple mask. It was surrounded by a purple mist that gave off a sothing aroma. This was Takato's older sister Iyani and her Digimon partner Spitemon. Iyani had been away at collage the year Takato met Guilmon and when the D-Reaper appeared in the real world. It was also there at collage that she met Spitemon, a ghost Digimon with the innocence of a child, but the threnght of a champion. We Iayni back to visit on Takato's birthday, it was then the kids discovered her as a Tamer when the city was over run by spirits that possesed everything they touched. Spiritmon proved her metal by aiding Sakuyamon as LadyWisemon and helping the shaman free everyone from the spirit's touch, even Takato and Henry who were possed by the spirits. Iyani was officially the oldest member of the Tamers.

"Suzie," Iyani started, "It'll be ok. I'm sure Henry will come back and give you his reason. He came back before and he'll do it again. Now I want you to go home and get some sleep. You look very tired." the woman suggested as she handed the girl the book.

"Ok." Suzie replied taking the book. For a quick second, the book gave off a six colored glow, but it was unnoticed. Suzie got up and leaft, leaving Lopmon and Terriermon behind for now.

Shinjuku Streets

After a long meeting with the others, all Suzie wanted to do was get home and try to get in contact with her brother...and curse him out so bad that he'd go death in one ear. She was so deep in thought that she didn't relieze she was about to bump into anyone until it was too late. The two of them fell straight to the floor with a loud crash.

"Gommai(s/p?) I wasn't watching were I was going," Suzie apologized as she franticly tried to pick up her stuff.

"It's ok, I really wasn't paying attention either."

"Hey wait a second, I regonize that voice," Suzi looked up to find a blonde haired american girl wearing an Evanessence T-Shirt and blue jean shorts. "You're Alexis, Henry's girlfriend," Suzie said as she stopped picking up her stuff.

"Yeaj, and you're his sister Suzie right?"

"That's me," Suzie replied as she picked up the book Henry leaft her. As she did a folded peipce of paper slipped out of the pages and landed next to the blound. Alexis picked it up and unfolded it.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as looked over the contents.

"What?"

My name's and address if on here. So is your's and two of my friends!" Alexis exclaimed. She handed the note to Suzie, who read it over and was shocked at what she found.

"And the names and addresses of two people I know!" without them seeing anything, two symbols written on the book gave off a dim glow.

Unknown Area

Deep within the darkness of the unknown there was an orb of light which was showing the two girls and four others. "They have absolutely no clue what's going on," an ominous voice spoke.

"Yes, but I wonder where did that little note come from?" wondered a female voice.

"It must have been my host. The fool. He thinks he can stop our conquest of the thousand dimensions. How unfortunent that he helped us more than he wanted to" with a snap of his fingers, a black glowing crystal appeared in his hands. "Now go and take care of thouse two Guardians," he ordered and the crystal warpped away.

Shinjuku Park

Alexis got off her cell phoine and turned to Suzie. "Alright. I just got off the phone with Sabrina and Kim. They said they'll come over here"

"Ok, and Jeri Katou and Iyani Masuda are coming as well." Suzie reminded her brother's ex. "I just don't get why Henry would have all our names and address and stuff like that."

"You're not the only one. Why even us?" before Alexis could get an answer of any kind there was the sound of a loud impact close by that startled the girls.

What was that?" they exclaimed in unison. Close to them was a giant crator the size of a SUV. Through the rising smoke they could see a figure crawling out of it like the lady from the Grudge. As the smoke cleared they could see it more clearly. THe figure had long arms and legs with fingers the length of unsharpened pencils with nails sharp as blades. Around it's body was a silver armor with golden shoulder pads. It's head was like a snake's and hair that was wiggling around like wild eather worms being dried out by the sun. It gave off a low hiss as it starred at the girls.

"I sssssee you."

"Um Suzie?" Alexis started.

"Yes?"

RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!" the two girls dashed out like bullets leaving the barrel of a gun. The snake creature crawlled on after them.

"Come on! I know where we can hide!" Suzie said as she took a sharp turn up a path. Alexis back tracked and followed the younger girl. After running up the stairs for a while, Suzie jumped off the path, ran up the grassed hill, and hid in Guilmon's hut with Alexis close behind. "Shhh," she hushed. Alexis nodded and sat down in a corner.

"Where are we?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's a place where Henry's friend Takato used to keep his Digimon," Suzie then reliezed her mistake in saying digimon out loud when she heard alexis ask, "Digimon?" "Oops"

"Oopsssssin deed," came a snaky voice. The girls looked up to see the snake creature staring down at them, it's fangs beared and it's tongue going in and out severa; times.

"Oh..."

"Grap!" the serpent beast jumped at the girls with it's fangs ready to attack them when...

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The two attacks hit the beast from behind and sent him flying across the hut. Suzie and Alexis looked up to see two different colored rabbits. One of them was a white rabbit with green coloring at the tips of his ears and paws and a horn on his tiny head. The other was a brown rabbit with pink coloring at the tips of her ears and paws and three horns on her small head.

"Lopmon! Terriermon!" Suzie ran up to the two rabbits and gave them both fearce bear hugs...at the same time.

"Suzie. We need air. WE CAN'T BREATH!" they both eclaimed at the same time.

"Um hello. I'm kind of freaking out here becuase those rabbits are talk!" Alexis exclaimed as she looked at younger girl.

"We'll explain everthing later lady. Right now we got a giant snake to take care of," Terriermon remarked after getting free from Suzie's grip.

"Right," Suzie agreed, taking out her D-Ark. Then she pulled out a card from her pocket and slid it through the card reader. "Card Slash! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to...Antylamon!" Alexis and Suzie ran out of the hut and then there was an explosion as Antylamon and Terriermon used their attacks on the snake beast.

"Treasure Ax" Antylamon's arms grew blades as she perowet her way in front of the monster and began to cut her way around him.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon inhaled deeply before fireing away a barrage of green pellets. The two attacks caused the beast to fall to the ground with a loud crash. Both rabbit Digimon landed next to the two girls.

"Did they do it?' Alexis asked. She got her answer with a chuckle. THe snake slithered off the ground.

"hahahahahaha. Did you two rabbitssssss think you can take me on? I'm Apophissssssssmon! Master of ssssssssssnakessssss! And it ssssssso happensssssssss, sssssssssssssnakessssssss eat rabbitsssssssssss!" Apophismon charged at the two rabbit digimon yelling out, "Serpent Clawssss!" His hands turned to snake heads with fangs the size od pencils. His arms wrapped around the two digimon, squizing them thightly.

"Antylamon! Terriermon!" Suzie cried.

"Pyro Sphear!"

"Shadow Pellets!"

Out of no where the attacks came and the managed to catch Apophismon off gaurd and send him flying while freeing his captives. Suzie and Alexis turned to fins the Matsuda siblings standing there with Jeri and their repesctive Digimon.

"Hey you twoo, leave this to us," Takato said as Spitemon and Guilmon got ready to fight.

"Apophismon, An Ultiment Level Serpent Virus Digimon. His Special attacks are Viper Grip, Fangs of the Gods, and Serpent Claws," Iyani read, "sounds like your average states for an ugly snake."  
"So let's give this snake the beating it deserves." Takato remaked.

"Card Slash! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon."

"Spitemon digivolve to...Hauntymon."

"GRowlmon matrix digivolve to...WarGrowlmon."

"Hauntymon matrix digivolve to...LadyWisemon."

The two Digimon stared down Apophismon along with the two rabbit digimon. "Let him have it!" their Tamers demanded and the Digimon were happy to oblige.

"Radiation Blades!"

"Thousand Curses!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

Each of the attacks made their marks on Apophismon, who mearly hissed in pain.

"They did it!" Jery and Alexis both cheered. Just then Alexis heard some farmillier voices calling her name. The blonde turned around to find Kim, Sabrina, Kouji, Kouchi, and Takuya running her way.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

"No way, there are Digimon here," Takuya exclaimed. As soon as they reached the others, Suzie noticed the symbols on the book's cover begin to glow brightly. The lock on the book snapped open and six dimly lit orbs of light began to rise out of it. Everyone stood bewildered at the lights as the began to dance around in the sky. The higher they got the more majestic and elegant the dance was. Suddenly there was a great big flash from each of them and they shot down and hit the girls in the chest. The force was enough to knock them off their feet and fly two feet away. Before anyone could help them up, Apophismon rose up from the ground were he was thought to have fallen.

"No way," Takato said, "how could he survive let alone be standing?"

"The Guardianssssss must die!"" the serpent proclaimed as his hands turned into viper heads and shot forward at his closet victem. Alexis. Just when her life was flashing before her eyes, a barrier formed around her and cancled the attack. A small pink barrier suddenly erupted in front of the girl and sucked up the arms and tied them together. As the tornado died and small rabbit landed in front of Alexis. It looked similar to Lopmon and Terriermon but with a pink bandana around it's neck. It had snow white fur like Terriermon but had pink at the tips of it's paws and ears. The odd thing about the digimon was instead of the three fingers like Lopmon and Terriermon, this one had hearts at the end of it's ears that were pink and instead of a horn it had a heart crest. Before anyone could utter a sound a pink and green orb of light appeared over Alexis' lap and a D-Ark materialized. It was the same model as the others but instead of any traces of white it was pure pink with the ring and buttons being green in color. It dropped down into the surprised girl's lap with a thunt. Takato quickly pulled out the states on the new rabbit.

"Ralinemon, Rookie Beast Data Digimon. Her Valintine Tempess and Lady's Charm attacks are perfect valinetine gifts, but with a nasty effect. They can put male rookies under a love spell."

"No way, but that means she's a Tamer." Suzie muttered.

"Just great. Just what I needed, another bunny." Terreirmon joked.

"It mattersssssss not." Apophismon hissed. "I sssssssshall desssstroy you all!" the snake charged out at them, fangs bear, but he didn't expect what would happen next. The newest rabbit digimon spun herself around to form a small cyclone like Terreirmon's Terrier tornado, but it was pink.

"Valintine Tempest!" the tiny twister was strong enough to force Apophismon back and go crashing into a tree. Everyone ran up to Alexis, who was still in shock.

"I can't believe a tiny tornado like that packed such a punch," Takuya remarked.

"Hey...um why are the pages in that book turning themselves?" Kouichi asked. Suzie looked down at the book and her mouth dropped. The pages were moving on their own. After a minute they stopped. The pages they stopped on was a chapter with the japanese writting for fire, ice, thunder, wind, earth, wood, water, metal, darkness, moon, sun, and light. Tweelve orbs of light appeared over the page and shot up towards the blue sky above in a majestic show of color and light before vanishing in a rift.

"Well that was weird." Kouji stated, but it had only begun. The pages started to flip themselves again and stopped at a page with drawings of six odd looking keys, which litterily popped out of the page and scattered across the skies. "I guess I spoke to soon." A deafining roar caught everyone's attention. They turned around to find Apophismon rising up from the broken tree.

"You bratsssss think you've won! Not I'm ssssssssssstill breathing! Fangsssssssss of the Godsssssssss!" Apophismon spat out a barrage of poison tipped fangs like bullets at the group.

"Not if I have anything say about it!" Ralinemon argued as she jumped in front of everyone. Alexis' D-Ark and Ralinemon started to glow in bright pink color simultaniuosly. "Ralinemon Digivolve to..." inside a pink Digitama (egg) Ralinemon's skin was torn aprat releaving her mainframe. New skin started to take place of the old, making the body taller and similar to Antylamon's. Yellow boxing gloves appeared in the pink rabbit's hands and she let lose an array of kicks and punches before calling out her new name. "PummleRabbitmon!"

The new Digimon landed on her toes and took a battle stance. "Valinetine Fury!" Punching the air in front of her, PummleRabbitmon created a shock wave that pushed the fangs back before a barrage of red hearts appeared in front of her and destroyed the missles. A large smoke cloud was created from the resualting attack and it covered almost everthing. However it didn't stop the furious rabbit. PummelRabbitmon jumped out of the smoke cloud and dashed in front of Apophismon. Her arms became invisible as she started trashing and pummling the snake with her attack, "Light-Speed Rabbit Punch!" The pink rabbit threw one more punch that conected with the beast's jaw and sent him flying. PummleRabbitmon looked at the other Digimon and nodded.

"Now would be a gooc time to attack," she suggest.

"Right, you heard her. Attack!" Takato ordered after snapping back to reality.

"Atomic Blaster!" the cannons on WarGrowlmon's chest plate started to emit a crimson glow and it gathered energy. After a second of charging up, twin beams of red energy were let lose.

"Sutra of Darkness!" LadyWisemon put her hands into her long sleeves that reached the floor and pulled out a scoll. She unrolled it and, with one hand holding one end of it, threw the unrolling scoll like a yo-yo as it was covered by a dark aura.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon's arm blades glowed brightly and she let out a barrage of blades.

"Bunny Blast!" Inhaling and exhailing, Terriermon fired green bullets from his tiny mouth.

The four attacks collided with Apophismon and cause him to explode into a cloud of black colored data. All the Digimon revered back to their roockie forms, except Terriermon being her is a roockie, and fell from exhaustion. Alexis was still in shock. "Wow. That was just...wow."

Ralinemon scurried up to her partner and jumped into Alexis' arms, "So what did you think partner?"

"Partner...?"

"I can't believe it," Sabrina said, "thouse kids have Digimon." Takato heard this and turned to Alexis' friends. He was startled by this because he hadn't really paid attention to them earlier.

"Ahhh! Um it's not what it looks like." Takato lied, but it was useless. They knew and he had some explaining to do. The brunnett turned to his sister for some support. "Iyani...sis...help." Iyani let out a deep exhausted sigh. She figured she had to do the explaing. After half an hour of explaining it, the kids finally started to get the picture.

"So you guys are Digimon Tamers?" Kouji repeated what Iyani explained to them. She nodded.

"But from what you told us, you guys got your Digimon because of a bad situation like the end of the world or something," Kim started, "but why does Alexis have one? What's so special about her?" Kim asked, not really trying to offend her friend.

"I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with that little book," Iyani said, pointing to the book Suzie held in her hands. _Not to mention those things that came out of it too. Something is defenently wrong and something else tells me it's going to get worse._

Unknown Area

"Great, now the Celestial Guardians have their powers," a femine voice growled.

"No matters. It really matter because the Celestial Guardians released some very important items when they unlocked them book." said a male voice.

"The Spirits of the Mythic Knights and the Digi-Keys of Infinity." the female said.

"And with those in our possessions, we'll be able to control anything we want," the male said. The two started to chuckle and it soon bcame two demonic laughs that would strick fear into anyone.

Tai: Man, that was unexpexted. And who were those two and what are the Digi-Keys and Mythic Knight Spirits?" Guess we'll all have to find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_Preview_

Alexis: Just when we think everything's ok with the world, we all get a big surprise when I become a Digimon Tamer! Plus, something odd's going on with me, Sabrina, Iyani, Jeri, Suzie, and Kim. We're each getting weird magic powers and then things get even more weird when Takuya and his friends ditch Kim and Shinya and goes into the Digital World! And from what I've heard, it's not their first time, but that's not stopping Sabrina, Utaka, Shinya, and Kim from following them. Watch out people because on the next episode, we're getting new powers, a legend about the Celestial Guardians, and a new journey for tehh hunt for the Spirits of the Mythic Knight. Next time on...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode Two**_

_**Legend of the Guardians and Journey on Digimon**_

Original Chosen One: Spirit Evolution!

New Chosen Ones: Mythic Spirit Evolution!

Digi Harpy: Ok, I hope that was good. I like when fanfics are like actual TV shows, so that's what I plan on doing for this. Opening songs, ending songs, back ground songs, twists and turns, and all the works. Who knows, maybe I might make a movie from this series and I may kill someone off. Oh and you may wanna pay attention to some of the characters because they will be important to the series. I'm planning to make the first season of this series based around the Spirits of the Mythic Knights with the Frontier Kids and the new additions to the group. And if it's succeful, I'll shift things up to the next level and bring the surprise of the series in season two. Well, as the say in Italy...

Zoe: Ciao!


	2. Journey on Digimon

DH: Hello Fanfic readers! I'm proud to present the second episode of Digimon Guardians. This episode signals the start of everything that's to come so get ready for another exiting installment!

Alexis: Digi harpy does not own digimon no matter how much he wishes. He also does not own Charmed, from the WB, or the Celestial Gaurdians, who he got from his step sister.

Kim: He does however own Sabrina, Iyani, Alexis, and myself.

Sabrina: DH also owns the tweelve mythical spirits and all made up digimon such as Ralinemon.

Iyani: Lastly, DH owns the plot of this story, the opening and ending song, and is happy to lend his characters to other authers who have read his stories and asked him.

Ralinemon: Enjoy!

Auther's note: in the opening song that I made up, imagine Wada Koji singing it and everything in italics bold is what';s happening while everthing in italics only is the song. THis applies only for the opening and endding song (but for the endding song think AiM). Thank you.

* * *

Tai: On the very first episode of Digimon Guardians, we were intrudoced to Henry's girlfriend Alexis, who was extremly upset as Suzie was because Henry, if you believe it, ran away from home! Not only that, but the two girls found this note inside an old book Henry leaft behind with the location of six different girls, including Suzie and Alexis. Things got even more hectic when a wild snake digimon named Apophismon tried to kill the two, but out of the blue, Alexis recieved a D-Ark and became partners with her new friend Ralinemon, who digivolved to PummelRabbitmon and help Takato and the others sent that overgrown garden snake out of the park! 

_(Digimon Guardians Opening)_

A star flies across the screen as the title comes on in white lights. 

**Digimon Guardians: ****The Mythic Spirits**

_In a world of endless darkness_

_There's a hope for you and me_

_Together with the two of us, will set the purest life fire_

_Fighting against the forces of darkness_

_wishing on a star to make out dreams come true_

_There's nothing that can stop us from reaching our destination_

Scene starts off with Takato standing infront of the bakery. It's night out, the lights are turned off and the close sign is hanging on the window. Guilmon is curled up in a ball next to his partner, who's looking up at the star filled sky. Just then a car drives upand Iyani is driving it up to him. Once he sees the car a smile forms on his face and he sets off in a sprint that wakes up Guilmon before the two of them jumps in the car and it drives off into the city. 

_Stand up against this unknown evil and throw up your fist_

_and breakthough this wall_

_Stand up and fight till the end of time_

_Never giving up that's our moto_

_We'll stand up strong together_

Takuya, Koji, Kim, and Sabrina are shown riding on top of a Trailmon that's going through the digital world. Takuya takes his baseball cap and shades one of his eyes while grinning, showing a pearl white fang. Then it shows the sky of the digital world and then a pair of goggles, a blue bandana, a pink bandana, and a yin yang locket are thrown into the air before exploding into data that soon revert into D-Scanners. 

_Never let go of your dreams_

_Never give into the dispair_

_Never say die_

_Stand up and fight_

Takato, Rika, and Henry are standing side by side as the shadows of digimon similar to their biomerged forms. THen the shadow of a balarina an angle and a shoelin dancer appear over them all. 

_Don't give up on yourself_

_Don't show fear in your eyes_

_Don't listen to your hate_

_Stand up and fight_

Takuya, Koji, and Koichi are also standing next to each other the shadows of new digimons appear above them. Then two more shadows show up next to the new digimon, one was an angel that resembles Ophanimon while the other looks like Crusadermon 

_One, two, three_

_Fight!_

**Digimon Guardians! The Mythic Spirits**

**episode 2: The Leagend of the Guardians! Journey on Digimon!**

Wong Residence 

After several confusing conversations, the youngest Wong child walked into her home with Lopmon and Terriermon running inside playing tag. Suzie slowly walked into her room tired as hell. The girl plop herself on her bed and sighed. She aloud the soft mastress to take her in and sleep to comfert her. With a long exhausted yawn, Suzie slowly and willingly let sleep take her. There was nothing more she wanted at the moment than sleep. Well almost nothing.

"_Henry."_ she thought. _"I wish I knew where you went. I wish you left something I could use as a clue to find out why you left. Heck I even wish I had something of yours to remind me of you. Although Terriermon doesn't really count. Oh I just wish I had something of yours! Anything! A shirt, a tie, something!" _

Suddenly, there was a bright light over the girl and Suzie looked up. "What the-?" as the light faded away Henry's orange jacket hovered in the air for a second before falling on the girl's face. Suzie got up with a start and took the object. "This...His...What next his pants!" and just like with the jacket, Henry's brown pants fell from the ceiling and landed on the girl's head. "Wow. didn't see that coming."

Kido Residence 

Jeri walked into her room and locked the door. Slowly, she walked over to the drawer next to her bed and opened it. There, sitting on a pile of Digimon cards, was Jeri's old yellow ringed D-Ark. "Leomon," even though she dearly missed her partner, Jeri knew better than to always dwell in the past. She had lots of new good memories and she always had her friends to turn to during times of sadness. She could even be pleased with herself because during the attack on the city by evil spirits, she proved she was still strong by standing up to Takato, who had been possessed by the leader of the evil ghosts (a/n: this is from a fanfic of mine...which I haven't quite finished or put up yet, so look for in when it does get uploaded). With a warm smile, Jeri closed the drawer and started to dance around the room, which was a new habit of hers evertime she was in a good mood. However, this time was different because as soon as she raised her arms, the books on her shelves came flying off, startling her.

"How on earth." Jeri walked over to the fallen books and picked them up. Then she started to examine the book shelf and the books themselfs, trying to find out how they fell. Yet, the was nothing out of place of different about the wooden bookcase. "Odd."

As Jeri was busy putting her books back, a faint green glow came from her D-Ark. Inside the drawer the digital machine started to glow and change color. Soon Jeri's D-Ark went from a white one with a yellow ring, to a green ringed yellow D-Ark. Then the blank screen came alive with a small green and yellow digitama. Something just wonderful was going to happen to Jeri.

Matsuki Residence 

"Hey Takato I'm home." Iyani called out as she entered the bakery/house.

"Ok. I'll be down in a second. I got to finish this math problem," Iyani could only smirk at her brother's last words. five years ago Takato couldn't even do his time tables without getting a headach and now he was one of the class brains, though he still had his clueless moments. With a warm smile on her face, Iyani took out her apron and put it on. Since she arrived home and started living with her family again Iyani had been working part time at the bakery while still trying to get her masters so she could finally be an archeologist and travel the world. However it was kind of diffecult ever since three months ago, Takato and Iyani's father died from heart porbles.

This only made it diffecult for Iyani's love life. A year ago Iyani was happily engaged to her love, Utaka, but after Takato was "depossessed" he became extremly ill and the wedding was poseponed because she wanted to take care of him. After six months it seemed like the wedding was back on again, but after a camping trip gone wrong, Utaka had ended up in the hospital. Even though he wanted to marry her right there and then, Iyani simply poseponed it after her father's heart attack. Now, as she thought about it, she felt awful for not marrying Utaka earlier because she knew her father would want nothing more than to walk his daugther down the aile to be carried off. It was that or to find a way to stop Guilmon from eating all the bread.

Just then the phone caught Iyani's attention and she picked it up. "Mushi Mushi."

"Hey Iyi. What you up too?" asked the voice on the other line. At that moment Iyani insteantly knew who it was.

"Hey Utaka. What are you up too?"

"Oh nothing much, just wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight."

"Well of course I'd love to but..." The impossible happened at that moment. Looking off in the hallway, Iyani's mouth dropped at the sight before her. Or in this case, the person in front of her. "Papa"

Halliwell Residence 

Alexis went into the kitchen of her apartment home and opened the fridge. Inside were your everyday cold foods, vegetables, milk, uncooked hotdogs, shredded cheese, cheese sticks, fruits, eggs, ham, and more. Alexis started taking some food and putting it to the side. "Let's see. I'll take some of this, maybe a little of that, hey I know I'll take that." she said as she took the food she loved. After taking the cold food, Alexis went into the pantre and brought out a jar of cookies. "Got to love aunt Piper and her cookies." the blounde said, "I still don't know how aunt Piper manages to send these within a few days and so fast."

"Maybe she knows her niece likes to take them by the handful everyday," startled by the voice, Alexis nearly jumped out her skin and dropped the cookies. Turning around Alexis found an American woman in her 30s staring back at her with a playful smile. She had brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a white sweater and jeans. From the looks of it she had just gotten back home from the supermarket seeing how she had groceries laying on the floor.

"Mom. Hi. Just getting some snacks." Alexis said.

"Well it looks like your getting out dinner," Alexis' mother said eyeing the don of food her daughter had taken out.

"I'm a growing girl." Alexis defended as she grabbed a cookie. At that insteance the blounde gasped out as everything around her seemed to go black and white.

_A picture frames falls to the floor and shatters_

"Alexis? Honey? Are you ok?" Alexis' mother asked, her daughter who seemed the snap back to reality at the sound of her name.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll be in my room mom," she said as she walked off with some cookies. Once in her room and out of her mother's sight, Alexis let out a big sigh. Then she saw Ralinemon messing with one of her picture frames. "Ralinemon?" at the call of her name, Ralinemon turned to her partner, but her long ears knocked the picture frame off the desk and to the ground, shattering the glass, just like in Alexis' vision. A closer view show it to be a picture of Alexis and Henry. THe glass from was broken oddly straight in between the two and a large crack over Henry's side of the frame.

Kamura Residence 

Both the step siblings entered their house after a long jog around the neighborhood. "I'm going to go take a shower," Koichi announced as Sabrina got a soda from the fridge.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if ya need me." she told her stpe-brother as she walked into her room. As she entered it Sabrina locked the door and turned on her little TV. Taking a long sip from her Sunkiss Orange soda, Sabrina sighed pleasantly. She placed her soft drink down on a coster on her deesk and let her body fall onto the nice custiony suface of her bed. But just as it was about to land on it, Sabrina was surrounded by thousands of tiny blue and white orbs and bit by bit she vanished from her room.

Koichi had just started to take his shower when her heard a loud crash. Looking out from the corner of the shower curtain, Koichi couldn't help but yelp and go red. "What are you doing here!" he questioned his step-sister who was now on the floor. Sabrina looked up and yelled. "Ahh! Oh my god sorry!" she appologized, getting up and running out of there at top speed, leaving a very embarrassed and wet Koichi in the showers. Then it occured to him.

"Wait a minute. I locked the door. How could she get in?"

Kanbara Residence 

For once the Kanbara residence wasn't over run with violance. That might be the fact that two teens that normally have a one sided battle were putting out their fustrated battles in a mortal combat video game and for once in his life Takuya was beating Kim in something. Takuya was playing as Scropian and was kicking the hell out of Kim, who was using Sub Zero (seeing how that was her only chose since Takuya didn't unlock any female characters). Soon it came to an end and Takuya was victorious. Now anyone with any sence at all would know not to rub anything in Kim's face, espicially her own cousin, but since this was his first victory against her, Takuya kind of went overboard...and did a victory break dance.

"Yes! In your face! What now Miss Independence. I just whooped you girlly behind. Uh huh. Woo woo. Go me. Yeah. Break it down." What stopped Kim from pointing out that Takuya looked like a complete goof ball was her anger. Trying to control it while having to listen to Takuya go on and rant out his three minute victory was too much.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" almost automaticly, nearly every inatiment object in that room blew up, senting pillow innards, springs, and game consul parts everywhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinya then ran in worried about where the girly scream came from.

"Kim? What's wrong?" he asked her, assuming the scream came from her. "Why were you screaming." Kim just pointed to a wheeping Takuya.

"He's your culprit for that scream." Shinya just sweat dropped at what Takuya was doing.

"My X Box 360. Gone. Fanito. I knew her well. Life will never be the same without her. My sweety cake's gone to X-Box heaven."

"We don't know him."

"Agreed." While Takuya was mourning over his lost "love" something else was going on in his room. On his best laid his cell phone, but it would soon change. Slowly, sparks emitted from the tiny electronic. It started to turn red and then took on the shape of a fairly large digivice. Now resting on Takuya's bed was his D-Scanner, which meant only one thing. Trouble.

The next day. Shinjuku Mall. Food Court 

"You're kidding me right?" Alexis asked. It had been one day since her little vision happened and now she was curious. After getting a phone call from Sabrina and Kim explaining their odd acounts, Alexis decided to call up the other girls and meet up at the food court. Suzie had just gotten done explaining to the other girls what happened to her yesterday. After her brother's old clouthing appeared in her room, it seemed like ever expression she made was made litteral. Like when Terriermon couldn't think of a sarcastic remark yesterday, Suzie asked if a cat had his tongue and the next thing they knew.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it! You mean a cat actually appeared and endded up holding Terriermon's tongue!" at this point Jeri and Iyani couldn't stop themselves from laughing uncontrolibly.

"Yeah, now I'm afraid that what ever I say may turn into a bad reality."

"Well it's not like my experiance," Iyani started, "I felt like the kid from the Sixth Sense."

"Well I guess seeing dead people is just like seeing the future, but worse," Alexis said as she remembered the vision she had last night.

"Hey at least you guys don't have to worry about hurting someone just by waving to them." Jeri said, waving her hand around. Unbeknonst to her a guy setting down was trown off the ground and into the fountain.

"Hey, when are Sabrina and Kim going to get here?" Suzie asked looking around for them.

"Oh, they couldn't make it," Alexis relpied, "Kim said something about killing Takuya and Sabrina had to go find her step brother." she said while looking through the book Suzie had brought with her. "Huh. Look at this guys," Alexis said as she placed the book in a way everyone could see. "According to this the world is a never ending cycle of creation, life, death, destruction, time, and space. And long ago there was a battle unlike any other. It litterally decided the fate of humanity, because if the good side were to have lost, then there'd be nothing but darkness."

"It says that the side of light had six maidens that fended the darkness." Iyani read, "They used their powers that were connected to the six bases of the univer to stop evil from taking over. Howver, this great battle took the last ounce of their powers, dus ending their lecacy in order to save humanity."

"From then on out the six maidens were known as the Celestial Guardians," Jeri read, "Through the years they were reincarnated at separated times, each taking turns protecting and guiding the heros of those times. However they were never allowed to do battle."

"However, if at a time the Guardians were to be reincarnated at the same time, darkness will rise in the heart of a loved one, and the great battle will begin again." Suzie finished. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. We need to find Kim and Sabrina and tell them about this." Iyani said. "Split up." with that the four tamers left their seats in search of the other girls. However, if only they knew what happened to them.

One Hour Ago. Shibuya 

"I'm going to kill him!" Kim screeched as she and Shinya walked down the streets of the city. Kim was in her usually fowl mood while Shinya was slowly inching away from her.

"Chill Kim. It's not that bad."

"Shinya, don't start," she warned, "I can't normally take takuya' stupid selfish antics, but what he did was unforgivible!"

"So he leaft you up on the roof of the house by yourself to clean the gutters. He wasn't his fault the latter fell off the ledge and you got stuck up there." Shinya said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't joke with me boy. I'm not in the mood." Just then, Kim and Shinya looked across the street and saw Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, JP, and Zoe going into the trainstation. "Oh. My. god. The jackass ditched us to go train riding with his friends!" Kim was about to charge down the streets when Utaka and Sabrina ran over to them.

"Kim! Shinya!" the two of them stopped infront of the cousins. "Hey, have you guys seen Tommy anywhere?"

"What about Koji or Koichi? We were supposed to go to the movies when they ditched me."

"Oh yeah we saw them," Kim start, "saw them running into the trainstation about to take a nice little train ride across town."

"What? Then what are you guys waiting her for?" Utaka asked. "Let go and..." before he could finish his sentence, a sharp object passed by him and struck the ground next to his foot. His pain insteantly flew to his right cheek and he could feel blood flowing out.

"Um guys," Shinya said pointing up to a building. Looking up they found a man in a red and black kabuki costume standing on the roof top. The next second the kabuki man jumpt off and pulled out a bladed star.

"Kabuki Star!" he cried before trowing the item at them. As it neared the four the ninja star started to grow in size. There was only one thing they could do.

"Run!"

Underground TrainStation 

Sitting down on a bench, with a worried expression plastered on his face, Takuya stared at his D-Scanner. Takuya really blew it this time. The one day he was supposed to help Kim fix the roof and get along with her, he blew it off...and left her stranded on the roof. If he knew Kim, he was in for a world of hurt when she got her hands on him. Taking in a deep breath, Takuya looked around the dark danky train station. Tommy and JP were playing a around of 13 while Koji and Koichi were having their own conversation. Takuya was soo deep in thought he didn't notice sitting down next to him.

"Hey? What's wrong Takuya?" Takuya snapped to his senses and look at Zoe.

"Oh. (sigh) It's nothing. Really."

"Takuya Kanbara. Don't say that it's nothing to me mister. I've know you for four years now. I can tell when something's wrong."

"You don't know me that well Zoe," he added.

"Come on Takuya, just tell me what's on your mind." subconscously, Zoe moved her hand closer towards the boy and held his. Takuya could feel his body temperature rising at the touch and looked into Zoe's eyes. Those heavenly beautiful eyes. How could he possiply keep anything from her. Oh wait, he could, but he just gave in. But before he could get a word out, his D-Scanner started to go off.

"What the?" pressing a few buttons, Takuya opened a video player on his D-Scanner and a beam erupted from the device. The beam widened as it touched the walls and showed four very familliar people running from a strange man. "Ah! Kim! Shinya!" Koichi and Tommy also noticed their own family.

"Sabrina!"

"That's Utaka. Their in trouble" Without hesitation, Takuya took off to the elevator.

"Takuya where you going?" Zoe asked.

"To go help. From the looks of it they're in the trainstation." he said.

"Yeah but you can't just go now," JP said. "What if the Trailmon comes and then leaves?"

"Then stall it!" Takuya ordered as he pressed the open button of the elevator door. Koji and Koichi looked at each other for a moment before following Takuya.

"Hey don't tell me you two are going too." they didn't reply to JP's question. "Ugh why us?"

Once the twins were inside the evelator, Takuya pressed the up button and the machine took them upward. The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the top but it finally reach it. The door opened and the three were about to get out...

BAM!

"Oww." Utaka, Kim, Sabrina, and Shinya all endded up jumping into the elevator without noticing their three friends were getting out, but once Kim saw her cousin, she snapped.

"There you are you little weasle!"

"Agh! Kim wait!"

"Don't tell me to wait! I'm going to kill you! How there you leave me up on the roof without the ladder to get down! Are you trying to get rid of me? I auta cut off your head for that!" Kim barked while she stranggled her cousin. While the others were trying to separate the two, Koji noticed the kaboki man coming their way and pulling out a sword. Thinking quickly the slammed his balled fist on the down button and the doors closed just on time. THe machine then started to desent. Suddenly there was an abrumpt stop with a loud noise.

"What was that?" Kim asked, still holding her cousin by the throat.

"Sound like the cable snapped." Koichi replied. A cracking sound and the elevator took a sudden drop before stopping again. Now Kim was hugging Takuya to death instead of choking him. Out side by the cable, the kaboki man was lashing at the last cable, The last remaining support started to give way and then it snapped, senting the elevator down a hundred feet drop. Inside everyone saw their entire lives flash before their eyes as they were about to fall to their end. Koichi took one final look at his twin and step sister, but as he did, he noticed something. Sabrina was emitting a faint sky blue aura and tiny blue partical started to form around her,

"Please just wait a few more minutes," Zoe pleaded to the Trailmon that was waiting for them.

"Sorry kids, but if your friends don't get her in the next five minutes I'm out of here." DarkTrailmon said in a monotone manner.

"Don't worrry they'll be here," JP assured the digimon. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a loud screeching noise coming from the elevator. Looking at the source of the noise, JP, Zoe, and Tommy watched as the evelator came crashing down and exploding on contact with the ground. The three of them were in shock from the crash, but Zoe was even more upset.

"Oh no guys look!" she said pointing to a tattered basecap in the wreackage. "That's Takuya's baseballcap!"

"But that means..."

"No, it can't be." Just as they were about to mourn the loss of their friends, swirls of blue and white particals formed above the tree and JP was the first to notice it. "What the." appearing in the swarm of lights were Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Kim, Shinya, Sabrina, and Utaka. Once the particals were gone the group fell to the ground and dog piled with the other three.

"Oww. I can't fell my legs."

"Takuya get off me!"

"Ah! Someone hand's on my butt!"

"Sorry that was me." _Snack_ "Oww!"

"Everyone get off..." Tommy begged "I can't breathe!" After a couple of minutes of untangling each other, everyone was streching their broken limbs.

"Ugh now what?" Utaka asked as he looked around. As if on que the Kaboki man jumped out from the broken elevator and stood tall with his sword drawn. "Ah man not this guy again."

"Uh oh, looks like your friends have made a pretty nasty friend over there." DarkTrailmon murmered.

"What?"

"That's Kabokimon, a warrior digimon that's got a sword as sharp as his acting skills. His special attacks are Kabuki Star and Blade of the Arts." Kabukimon got into a battle stance with his blade shining in the dim light. Takuya took and step back and gestured to the others to slowly go towards the train. He held up his fingers and and singled to the others to move.

"Go!"  
Everyone took off in a fast sprint towards the train at the same time Kabukimon lunged at them with his sword. Before he could get even close to the train, Shinya tripped over his own two feet and crashed on the floor. Takuya and Kim turned around to find Shinya trying to get up and Kabukimon right over him.

"Shinya!" The boy in question turned around to see the tip of a blade go straight for his face.

Everything seemed to slow down as the sharp metal came at him. Then, deep within the train tunnel came a red light. Faster it came and the sreack of fire slammed into Kabukimon's chest, launching him into the air and senting him into the evelator wreackage. Everyone stared in awe as the flames came over towards them and stopped in front of Takuya. At this point Takuya knew what it was and held out his D-Scanner. The flames condenced themselves before entering the mechanicle device and a digital text appeared on the screen. A grin formed on Takuya's face as Kabukimon got up from the broken elevator parts.

"Shinya, get back with the others." Shinya dids told and ran over into the train with the others. Once his brother was out of the way, Takuya turned back to Kabukimon. "Alright you head-dress weirdo. You mest with my brother and my cousin, now it's time you mest with me!" Takuya held up his D-Scanner as a burst of crimson light started to envelope him.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution...Agunimon!" If Utaka, Sabrina, Kim, and Shinya weren't speechless before they sure were now. Standing in Takuya's place was a 6 foot tall blonde man wearing a black jump suit and red armour.

"Oh my Guh." Kim muttered,

"Cool!" was Shinya's responce.

"Let's see if you can take the heat!" Agunimon said before spinning himself in a flamming vortex. "Pyro Tonado!" the flamminf twister quickly collided with Kabukimon, suspenting him in the air. The flames broke apart and Agunimon slammed hit foot into Kabukimon's gut before performing a drop kick. As Kabukimon's body crashed to the floor his body turned black and his digi code appeared around him. Agunimon pulled out his D-scanner and waved it over the fallen digimon. "I don't know how you got into the real world, but you're going back to the digital world as an egg. Digi-Code Scan!" The digi-code was abosorbed in the scanner and Kabukimon faded away in a swarm of data. Done with his fight, Agunimon returned to his human form and grin at his friends. Then he reliezed that four of his friends (two being his actual family members) hadn't seen him do this before and he started to chuckle sheepishly.

"Hehe. I bet you're wondering how I did that huh? Well..." Before Takuya could say anything else, DarkTrailmon gave off a loud whisling nouse and smoke was released from his metalic form.

"All aboard. Next stop the digital world," the machine said as it started to move, causing everyone to fall back. Takuya paniced and started to chase after the exiting train.

"Hey! Get back here!" Takuya chased down after the retreating Trailmon like he had on his first trip to the digital world. The brunett lunged forward and barely held onto the rail. Koji and Kim acted quickly and grabbed onto the boy's arms and pulled him in causing another dog pile. All the while the released air kicked up Takuya's cap and, maracally, floated it on top of his head. Takuya looked at the new passengers and groaned. "This can't be happening."

Tai: Well looks like the team's got four unexpected travelers with them. Man that's not going to turn out get. Find out how these ten endure their new adventure in the digital world next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

(Made up Ending song)

From the start of our lifes

I knew it the moment I stared into your eyes

We were meant to be together

No matter what anyone else says

Holding onto our precious memories

Like scattered petals of a rose

Counting the endless days that pass us by

Like counting star in the sky

In my heart I know what this means

In my heart I can fell the happiness in you

In my heart I know where our future lies

In my heart

I..I...I can feel your pain

I..I...I can heal your heart

I..I...I can see our future destiny

Cause in my heart I know

I see

I am

Everything

(End)

_Preview_

Alexis: Who boy is Takuya mad. Now that Kim and Shinya are in the digital world, he's made it his sworn duty to get them back, weither they want to or not. The gang first heads to Saraphimon's castle to get information on why they were brought back and how they could get Utaka, Sabrina, Kim, and Shinya back to the real world. It turns out that there are tweelve new spirits similar to the legendary warriors, but only ten times stronger! Not only that, but after a tiny little fight between Shinya and Takuya, things get more instence as a evil Snimon tries to butcher them. All that and the activation of the first mythical spirit next time on...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

**Episode Three**

**All Fired Up! **

ShadowSnimon: Ripper Twin Sickle!

Takuya: Oh boy.

* * *

DH: Hope you guys liked episode two. This officially kicks of the new adventure in the digital world for the season four team. Don't worry, I'll still update you on how the Tamers are doing, even have episodes with them in it so you won't miss them. Oh and for referses, here are the ages for the tamers/chosen/ooc characters. 

Utaka, Iyani: 26

Ryo: 18

Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, JP: 17

Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Kim, Alexis: 16

Tommy, Shinya, Suzie, Sabrina: 12

DH: alright, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see you next sunday for episode three!


	3. Unlock PyroAgunimon

Digi Harpy: And the third episode begins. I own nothing that has already been shown on TV, I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Tai: Man was Kim pissed off when Takuya ditched her and Shinya to go save the Digital World, but that changed when a Digimon attacked them, along with Sabrina and Utaka. Meanwhile, Suzie, Jeri, Alexis, and Iyani had a meeting and were discussing their new powers along with the legend of the Celestial Guardians. Takuya and his friends bumped into Utaka and the others and Takuya Spirits Evolved into Agunimon to beat Kabukimon for nearly hurting his brother. In the end, all ten of them ended up taking a trip to the Digital World. Man. Good luck kids

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work to one solution, to a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode three**_

_**Brothers In Trouble. Unlocking PyroAgunimon!**_

"I can't believe this!" Takuya yelled for the umtinth time. Everyone had made it safely to Forest Terminal and was sitting at the station, but that wasn't the reason why he was ticked. DarkTrailmon hadn't just taken the Chosen Children, but also ended up taking Takuya's younger brother Shinya, his cousin Kim, Tommy's brother Utaka, and Koji's and Koichi's step sister Sabrina. Those four had absolutely no clue where they were and couldn't even Spirit Evolve. They were just normal people and DarkTrailmon still took them to the Digital World with the Chosens. "There has to be another Trailmon to take them home," he said as he paced back and forth.

"Takuya would you just stop, I highly doupt there's another train nearby, and besides, what makes you think we're leaving without you guys," Kim stated

"Especially me," Utaka said as he glared at his brother, "I don't know what you were thinking coming here in the first place Tomoki." Tommy lowered down in his chair. He knew he was in big trouble since his brother had called him my his full name.

"But I had..." Utaka interrupted his brother.

"If you say 'I had to come here blah, blah, blah', then you're going to be in more trouble buster." Utaka's comment just made Tommy slump more. The little kid hated when Utaka got like that.

"Man, Utaka sure is mad," Koji whispered to his twin.

"I know, so is Takuya. My guess is the fact that both Shinya and Tommy are here and they're real young, not to mention their younger brother." Koichi guessed. Koichi looked at his D-Scanner and then let out a sigh. "Let's just all head to Saraphimon's Castle. Maybe the Celestial Angels will know a way to get Sabrina and the others back to real world." he suggested to Takuya. The goggleheaded leader thought it over and then soon agreed.

"Alright, let's go," he said. Everyone got up and followed Takuya to the castle, some people staying quite. After a several minutes, more presicily 56 minutes and 34 seconds, the groups made it to the pink and blue colored castle. Takuya stepped up and pushed the doors open, letting everyone walked in, however the newest people were a bit suspecious. Takuya lead the group to a chamber and knocked on the door. "Anyone here?" he asked. He was answered with the doors opening slowly and then...

"Takuya!" he was tackled down by a teddy bear looking Digimon with a pink waiste band and a yellow rabbit with red pants. "It's so good to see you again my boy!" the bear said.

"Bokomon, Neemon. It's good to see you too. Now can ya get off?" The two did as told and got off, only to meet with the other Chosens. Neemon saw the new people and walked over.

"Hey Takuya, whose the girl that looks like a guy?" Neemon asked, indicating Kim who didn't look to happy about that comment.

"WHAT? You did not just say you little rat!" Neemon ran from the rampaging girl who managed to get ahold of his pants and he looked silly running in place with his pants being pulled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hope she doesn't..." Koji stopped when Kim accidently let go and Neemon's pants smacked into him and he was sent flying into the room. "let, go." The group couldn't help but laugh, well most of them. The group walked in after the flying rabbit to find the three Celestial Angles sitting around a circular table.

"Ha, the Chosen Children have returned," Saraphimon spoke.

"Wow, They're Digimon, real life, actual Digimon!" Shinya blurtted.

"They're beautiful," Sabrina commented.

"I see we have more children than we had expected," A giant pink rabbit said, noticing the new arrivals. Utaka and Kim looked a bit upset about being called children.

"Oh, this is my brother Shinya. The grumby girl over there is my cousin Kim, and that's Tommy brother Utaka and she's Koichi's step sister Sabrina." he introduced. "We were kind of hoping you could find a way for them to get back to the real world."

"I see," Ophanimon started, "There is an active Trailmon Station in Breezy Village." the angle told them, "I'm sure they'll be able to go home there."

"Thank you Ophanimon," Takuya said with a bow.

"Now for more important matters," Cherubimon began, "The reason why you were all brought back was because, just resently, some new Spirits have entered our world."

"Wait, what? New Spirits?" the Chosen Children asked in shock.

"Um, what are Spirits?" Shinya asked, but he was ignored.

"These Spirits are much like the ones you possese," Saraphimon started, "They are called the 12 Spirits of the Mythical Knights. Each one possesing power over an different element..."

"Just like ours," Takuya finished.

"Wait, but there are ten Legendary Warriors," Zoe said, "what are the other two Knights?"

"The Knights of Sunlight and of Dark Moon," Ophanimon replied.

"Each of the Knights had once help protect this world long before the Legendary Warriors had ever existed, dus being much more powerful." Saraphimon said.

"The Spirits were locked into a magical book until just recently when they had returned to this world." Cherubimon told the group.

"What makes things worse is that an unknown being has sent evil Digimon to currupt others."

"So you need us to find the Spirits to help." Takuya assumed. The three angles nodded in reply.

"Great, so we just have to get everyone who's not a Chosen One home and get the Spirits," Koji summed up.

"That sounds easier said than done." Kim whispered to the other three non-chosen who nodded.

"I just wished DarkTrailmon would have just stopped and let the others off," Koji said out loud. This seemed to confused the Celestial Angles.

"A DrakTrailmon?" Ophanimon asked, "but we had sent Worm to bring you children to the Digital World."

"Yes, in fact, I have heard that they're are no longer any known living DarkTrailmon," Cherubimon told them. This kind of caught the teens off guard, but they ignored it, then leaft after bowing to the angles.

Real World

Alex had borrowed Suzie's book and was reading it. "Hmm, some of these stuff are like something from _Charmed_," she said to no one. When she touched the next page, she got a whole book of visions.

Visions

_Takuya and Shinya were dodging an attack from a Digimon. Shinya trips over a log and falls was about to resive an sword to the gut. "Shinya!" Takuya yelled and jumped in front of the attack._

_Another vision showed Sabrina backed into a corner crying about people's pains and wishing it would stop._

_Another was with a giant Digimon fighting a group. It sends out a massive attack at Sabrina, only to have it get intercepted by two Digimon._

_Shinya was in front of an old building and gets dragged in by an unseen force._

_She then sees Suzie, Jeri, Iyani, Sabrina, Kim, and herself chanting a spell and there was an explosions, ending her visions._

_End Vision_

The American girl was thrown off her chair from the out brust of visions and landed on her bed...and Ralinemon. "Ow."

Digital World

The group silently walked towards Breezy Village. Everyone had something different on their minds. Shinya was the first to speak up. "Why exactly do we have to go home?" he asked.

"Because you guys are absolutly deffenceless and you'll most likely slow us down," Takuya said, mostly to his own brother.

"Yeah but, what if we can help."

"Shinya, don't even start," Takuya stated clearly.

"Yeah but, I mean there could have been a reason we came here."

"The reason you guys came to this world was an accident. If DarkTrailmon would have stopped, you wouldn't be here right now," Takuya said, his voice rising up a bit.

"Yeah but..."

"I said don't start!"

"But Takuya..."

"I SAID DON'T START! YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE HERE AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A BIG PAIN THE ASS!" the older Kanbara shouted at the top of his lungs, which made Shinya jump.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Shinya fired back. Sabrina and Zoe were about to say something, but Koji and Kim just told them leave the arguing brothers alone. "I'm just saying that if what that angle lady said is true, then it would just make sence if we stayed and help."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, YOU ARE GOING HOME AND **THAT'S FINAL! **Now stop being so stuborn" the older boy was now getting the biggest stress mark ever known to man kind.

"You know you're the one that's being stuborn!" Shinya yelled, "It's just like you to be just like your birth father!"(Read Vampire Takuya 3 to find out what Shinya meant by that) The group winced when Shinya said that. Takuya looked pissed, and I mean pissed like Kim would be. Before he could stop himself, his fist flew through the air and connected with Shinya's left cheek. there was a chorus of gasps from everyone when they saw what he had just did. Shinya stared at his older brother, trying to hold back some tears, got up, and ran. Takuya just took a long breath and sighed, then he heard a low growl that caught his attention. Looking up he saw his cousin Kim giving him a death glare.

"Go and get him," the tomboy said simply.

"Why should I? He was the one who had to just go and say..."

"Go, and get him." Kim repeated.

"He'll be find on his own."

"Go. And. Get. Him." Kim repeated again, walking closer to her cousin.

"I'm sure he'll..."

"Go and get him or I'll beat you with a sledge hammer into a bloody pulp and then rip your heart out slowly and painfully." Kim warned. Takuya just nodded and slowly walked in the same direction that Shinya had went. "Faster!" Kim shouted and Takuya went off in a sprint.

"Wow Kim, way to be treatning." Zoe complemented.

"Yeah, but how long will it take for him to realize that you don't have a sledge hammer?" Utaka asked.

"My guess, three days."

Shinya ran faster and faster until he could run anymore. He found himself by a lake surrounded by boulders and stones. The youngest Kanbara walked over to a boulder and sat down on it. Looking down on his reflection in the water, he saw the bruise on his cheek. Tears slightly fell from his eyes and he tried to whipe them away. "That jerk. Just because he's older doesn't mean he can tell me what to do!" the boy stated as he throw a rock he found into the lake. "But I think I did go a bit too far with saying he was like his birth father." Shinya pulled his knees close to his chest and put his head on them. "I just wish I could help. I don't want to just leave him here."

Unknown

"So, the little runt's alone, out in the open," the dark pressence picked up a Digi-Tama. "Let's give him a lesson on why people shouldn't go and do that," the being let the egg drop onto the floor and it shattered. A black mist floated from the remains and manifested into a black mantis.

Sora: BlackSnimon. He's much more nastier that his pure form. His Death Twin Sickle and Mantis Bomarang are strong and sharp enouth to cut though bone.

"What can I do for you my master?" the mantis asked.

"You see that runt by the lake. I want you to get rid of him, by any means."

"Yes my master." with that, the matis vanished from sight. The dark being smiled at the globe.

"Time to see if the Mythic Spirits will appear or not." he said as he picked up a wine glass filled with a thick crimson substains that wasn't wine. However, before he could put it to his lips, his hand stopped. "Damn. That stupid pure side of mine is still trying to get ahold of his body. I need to find a way to stop him. If this brat gets control of his body, he could ruin everything!"

Digital World.

Shinya sat there thinking about if he should leave like his brother told him to or stay like his instincs told him to.

"Hey there buddy," called a voice. Shinya didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Takuya?" the younger boy asked.

"I just came to..."

"Kim treatened to kill you if you didn't come and get didn't she?"

"Uh...yeah." Takuya confest. "but am I'm really worried. All I want is to make sure you're safe. The Digital World's to dangerous for someone like you." he explained

"And you're safe how?"

"Well I got a Spirit and can defend myself. Shinya I'm just trying to make sure you're safe, that's all." Takuya told his brother before picking up a pepple and skipping it on the water's surface. Shinya picked up a pepple and did the same.

"I know, but you don't have to, I'm 12, the same age you were when you came here."

"Wait, who told you that?" Takuya asked

"That bear with the waist band." Shinya replied. There was silence between the two brothers before Shinya spoke up, "I'm sorry for saying that you were like your real dad."

"Hey it's alright. I guess I was out of line when I started to yell at you." Takuya said.

"You know, if Kim saw us getting along, she'd most likely have a heart attack," Shinya joked.

"Yeah, that girl has never seen us getting along. She **would** have a heart attack." the two Kanbara brothers shared a heart warm laugh until Takuya heard something.

"What is it?"

"Somethings nearby. Stay put," Takuya ordered his little brother. Takuya took a step towards the location he thought sound came from. He found nothing. "Guess it was a false alarm." Well, that was until he heard his brother's voice.

"Takuya look out!" Takuya looked up to see a black mantis Digimon come down at him with it's bladed hand.

Others

Everyone sat around waiting for Takuya and Shinya to return. Kim was the most impatiant one. "Where are they? I swear if Takuya doesn't bring Shinya back in one piece I'll make sure he'll be in a world of hurt." she said.

"Man Kim, you really do have an anger problem," JP remarked.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!" Kim screamed, making many inanniment objects explode.

"Yes ma'm," was all the husky boy could say as he coward behind Utaka and Koji.

"You know what I've been noticing?" Koji started, "both Sabrina and Kim have been showing some signs of magic powers that are tied to their emotions,"

"What makes you say that?" Zoe asked the warrior of light.

"Well, look at Kim for instence. Everytime she gets mad, something blows up. And when we were in that falling elevator, Sabrina managed to teleport us all out because she was scared. If they could learn to control it, they might just be able to survive in the Digital World," the boy explained. Koji looked over to Kim and could some how tell the tomboy was worried about both her cousins. _Something tells me that it was that girl's book that gave these two their powers. I wonder if they might get more._

_Shinya, Takuya, please be ok. I couldn't bare it if you guys don't come back._ Kim thought. She had lost her parents and her grandmother, she couldn't take losing anyone else she cared for. That included her cousins that always seemed to find a way to tick her off.

Takuya and Shinya

"Mantis Boomarang!" BlackSnimon's bladed arms doubled in size and flung his energy based sword like a boomarang at Takuya, who had now Spirit Evolved into Agunimon. Agunimon simply dodged the attack before retaliating with a hook kick to the insectoid's side. BlackSnimon flew up into the air and his sword like hands turned black and long. "Death Twin Sickle!" the corrupted Digimon started slashing at the air and sending down blades by the dosen. Agunimon tried his best to dodge each blade, only getting nicked by one of them on his foot.

"Damn. I can't dodge all of them while Shinya's still here," Agunimon looked out the corner of his eye to find Shinya taking cover by the rocks. "I'm going to have to make this quick," Agunimon punched his fist together and fire erupted from the inpact. "Pyro Punch!" the fire warrior jumped into the air and started punching BlackSnimon with his burning fists. The mantis let out a painful scream as he felt his body burning and plummet to the floor in a heap. "Looks like this guys done for." Agunimon stated as he landed by the knocked out bug. Shinya got out of his hiding place and cautiously walked closer.

"Is it dead?" the younger boy asked. Agunimon was surprised he brother was out of hiding and turned around, but as soon as he did that, BlackSnimon's eyes shot open and he kicked the warrior hard in the back. A small cracking sound was heard when Agunimon was kicked away and fell on top of a boulder. He turned back into Takuya. "Takuya!" Shinya tried running over to his brother but something stopped him, or more like someone. BlackSnimon tripped the boy with one of he's non-bladed arms.

"I don't think so!" the mantis pulled the boy closer and prepared to butcher him. He raised his bladed arm and brought it down in a vertical motion. Shinya could only close his eyes and prepare to meet his end, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Takuya fall to the floor with a huge bloody gash on his chest.

"Takuya!" Shinya ran to his brother's side, panic running through his veins. He tried to wake up his older brother the best he could. "Come on, get up Takuya."

"Don't worry bud," Takuya told him with pain, "I'm fine. Just get out of here before it gets worse."

"But...I...you're..." Shinya didn't know what to do. His brother had always been there for him when he needed it, and he had been repeatedly told to never leave a man behind. "I'm...I'm not leaving. You'd never leave me behind, and besides, if I leave, what will happen to you? I'm staying, just like I plan to from the beginning!"

"But..." Takuya gritted his teeth. _Damn, Shinya really is my little brother. We're both just as stubburn. But What am I going to do? I'm bleeding like hell, Shinya can't Spirit Evolve, no one knows what's happening, and I highly doupt this cockroach would let us leave. But I have to protect Shinya._ Takuya ran this thought over and over again in his mind.

"He he he. I think it's time to chop you two down to size!" BlackSnimon raised his arm above his head, ready to bring it down and make a huge bloody mess. "Die!" he brought it down.

_NO!_ Takuya screamed in his head. _I can't let him kill us! Not me, or Shinya!_ A bright crimson glow erupted from a boulder by the lake. Small cracks appeared on the rock, crimson light penetrating the cracks.

With the Others

Kim's pink bandana, with the crest of love on it, started to give of a red light. Koji was the first to notice it. "Um Kim...I've worn bandanas, and I don't think they normally glow like that." he said, pointing to the girl's bandana. Kim looked confused at first but then took off her bandana, letting her vibrant oak colored hair fly in the wind. As she looked at the piece of fabric, she was surprised to see that it was actually giving off a red light. As soon as she ran her hand through it, she saw a Spirit similar to that of Agunimon but in a different form.

"Wow, that was weird," she said.

"What was?" Koichi asked her.

"I don't know, but I kind of have the feeling that Takuya nad Shinya are in trouble...I'm going to go look for them," the tomboy said as she redid her bandana.

"Wait up, I'll go with just in case a Digimon attacks," Koji told her as he followed. "We'll be right back." he told the others.

Takuya and Shinya

The shinning light from the stone was noticed by the three and BlackSnimon seemed to be in pain because of it. "Agh! The light! I must, get away from the light!" he screamed.

"Takuya your cut!" Shinya pointed at his brother's flesh wound, which was starting to heal on it's own. The two couldn't believe what was happening. Then Takuya's D-Scanner started to give of a beeping sound. The older boy picked it up and saw the symbol of Agunimon appear on it. It gave off a bright red light before taking on the shape of the Japanese writing for fire. Takuya noticed the cracking boulder and then back at the new symbol and put two and two together.

Getting up from the ground Takuya pointed the D-Scanner to the rock and both Kanbara siblings watched as it broke apart, sending gravel and rumble everywhere. That's when they saw it. There, floating where the rock once stood, was a crimson colored Spirit similar to that of Agunimon's. A beam of light shot forth from Takuya's D-Scanner an collided with the Spirit, which was absorbed into the scanner. Soon the light faded away and Takuya stared into his new Spirit and smiled. "Time to show bug boy what happens when he tries to cut my bother open," Takuya remarked before holding up his scanner. The symbol for fire appeared on the screen and the boy was surrounded by Digi-Code.

The outline of the spirit appeared on the screen. Takuya held the D-Scanner in his right hand while a Digi-Code ring appeared on around his free hand. He then ran the code through the scanner before calling out, "Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution!" His clouths were turned to data and dissolved away. A black body suit appeared around him as his body grew and became more mature and build. Fire wrapped around his arms, legs, and chest. When the fire blew away, crimson armor was in it's place. The gaunlets were a deep red color with black gloves and golden trimming in the shape of flames and the symbol for fire on each one. His armored boots were also red with golden, fire shaped trimmings, but instead of silver claw like toes much like Agunimon's there was only red like boots. His chest plate was white with a red jacket like armor on top with golden trimmings. He had shoulder pads that were also red and gold had a dragon look to them. A helmet was placed on Takuya's head. The helmet was much like Agunimon's but with a more dragon like look. Short blond hair in the same style as Takuya's sprouted from the helmet. Lastly a silver spiked belt was tied around his waist with a crimson buckle with the symbol for fire on it in gold. The new Digimon performed a flip with fire coming from his hands and feet before landing on a platform. He performed some martial arts with fire coming from his punches and kicks, then called out his name, "PyroAgunimon!"

Takuya looked down at his new form and smiled. _Man, Ophanimon was right. I do feel more powerful than when I'm Agunimon. Time to test this out._ Takuya, or now PyroAgunimon, took a battle stance. "Hey bug boy. Come and get some," the warrior stuck his tongue out at his opponent, who got angry.

"Just because you're in a whole other form doesn't mean you'll beat me!" the mantis flew towards his opponent and his blades grew. "Death Twin Sickle!" The mantis sliced through the air and unleashed dosens of energy blades. PyroAgunimon stood there with a smug look on his face and clutched his hands tight. The warrior raised his arm and foot into the air, like he was going to pitch a baseball to a batter, and then punched the ground making the ground crack and magma come out from the ground.

"Magma Blaze!" the molten rock erupted from the ground and blocked all the blades, taking the mantis off guard. PyroAgunimon broke through the fire wall and rammed his right fist into the bug. His left fist brust into flames and he gave his opponent an upper cut to the jaw, "Burning Upper Cut!" His fist erupted like a volcano, sending fire up into the bug's face. The Knight of Fire did a back flip and then jumped into the air. Bringing his legs and arms together, PyroAgunimon started to gather up engery and fire covered him. "**COMET**..." the warrior fell down towards his opponent with his fist out stretched to the bug's gut, "...**BUSTER**!". the attack went right through the Digimon, ending the battle.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" BlackSnimon turned black and a Digi-Code ring appeared around him, however, unlike other Digimon in the past, the Digi-Code was pure black and had a dark aura to it. PyroAgunimon pulled out his D-Scanner.

"Beast of darkness, prepare yourself. Your heart's been tainted, but I'll show you the light..." The Knight of Fire ran the scanner through the black code and the darkness to it slowly began to dispurse. "Digi-Code, Purerification!" After finishing the scan, the code became pure again and BlackSnimon turned into a regular Snimon and flew off in confusion. The victoreous Digimon turned back to Takuya and fell to his knees. "Man that was a rush."

"Takuya!" Shinya ran up to his brother and began to praise him, "You were awsome! I can't believe you have two spirits! Man you were so cool. You were like, 'bam' and he was like 'aghhh, no'..." Takuya couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's childishness.

"Takuya! Shinya!" both brothers looked up to see Kim and Koji running up towards them.

"Hey Kim I was..."

**BAAM!**

Takuya was punched straight in the face by his tomboy cousin. "Hey what was that for!" he yelled.

"FOR NEARLY LOSING SHINYA AND FOR MAKING ME WORRY ABOUT BOTH YOUR SAFETIES!" Kim screamed, making lots of blouders blow up in the process.

"Wait? You were worried about us?" Both brothers asked simultaniously.

"Well...um...I um..." Kim was in a pinch and tried to change the subject. "Um...why does it look like some sphyco tried to barbeque the place?"

"Oh that?" Shinya started, "you should have seen it. Takuya got a new Spirit and totally beat up this bug that tried to..." Takuya held his brother's mouth shut before he could tell them that they were nearly chopped by a bug.

"Wait, so you got a new Spirit?" Koji asked.

"Yup," Takuya held up his D-Scanner and showed them the Spirit of PyroAgunimon.

"It's so...what's the word?" Kim asked, "The word I use to discribe you?"

"Awsome? Cool? Fabulous?""

"No...Ah, imposisble."

"WHAT?"

Everyone there laughed. Takuya simply gave in and joined them.

Tai: Well that was hot. I guess brothers can get along. But who's the baddy that wanted to see the spirit in the first place? And will Alexis' visions come to pass? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Takuya: Dispite my new spirit, I'm still upset. Shinya, Kim, Utaka, and Sabrina need to get home, and just when we're about to get to a trailmon station, we get attacked! Now that's a god way to drive my nerves off a bridge. Espicially when they end up finding an egg shrine for the Mythic Knights. There they meet up with a Digimon devoted to protecting the Digi-Tamas of the Knights. And to make things worse, a dark replica of Katenmon arrives and stings are going to get messy. Hope another spirit activates.. All this and more next time on...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode four**_

_**An Egg-citing Adventure! The ShadowKatenmon's Assualt!**_

****

Kim: When things look bad what will you do?

Sabrina: RUN!

Fun Digimon Fanfic Information For You (FDFIFY): In Vampire Takuya, readers met Sabrina and Kim, two OCs. The third instalment revealed Takuya to be a half-vampire, which will relate to further chapters.

* * *

Digi Harpy: Ow. Ow. Ow. Who knew typing was harazdous to your health?

Unity: What did you expect? You were up most of the time on Saturday typing.

Digi Harpy: Your point?

Unity: I'm glad we're step siblings, other wise stupidity would be in me.

Digi Harpy: That made no sence.

Unity: Oh no! It's happening to me! AHHH!

Digi Harpy: O...k? See you next time.


	4. An eggciting adventure

Digi Harpy: I don't own Digimon or anything that may have been on TV, radios, ext. Enjoy.

* * *

Tai: Once reaching the Digital World, Takuya and friends when up to Saraphimon's castle, where the Celestial Angles told them about the Mythic Knights and where they could drop the four spiritless kids off to go to the Real World. However, on the way there, Shinya and Takuya got into this big fight, and when Shinya brought up a topic that Takuya would really not want to remember, he got punched by his brother and Shinya ran away. Kim managed to get Takuya to go find his brother, but when the two found each other they got attacked by BlackSnimon and Takuya was injured. Luckily, the Mythic Spirit of Fire showed itself and Takuya managed to spirite evolve into PyroAgunimon before sending the bug packing.

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode four**_

_**An Egg-citing Adventure! ShadowKatenmon's Assault!**_

"You what!"

"I read someone's mind!" Suzie told Iyani, Jeri, and Alexis. The four of them had decided to have a meeting when Suzie was starting to gain a new power. Mind reading. "I was at the bakery buying some bread and I heard what Takato was thinking."

"And what was he thinking?" Jeri asked, hoping the boy was thinking about her.

"You don't want to know, trust me. It was...um...boy stuff." she simply put it.

"Now that I think about, I had a vision with Sabrina going into a major melt down. I think she was having the same feeling as people around her," Alexis told the other girls.

"I wonder, what other powers we might get," Iyani wondered, putting her elbows on the table, only to have herself fall through it and hit the floor. "Well I found mine. Ow."

"Well that's two out of six," Jeri said with a giggle.

Digital World

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The six attacks struck down half an army of black colored goblimon.

Sora: NecroGoblimon. They may be Rookies, but they always travel in an army, normally lead by a huskier version of them. Their Cursed Mallet and Black Fire are moves to watch out for.

What had been thought to be a short cut ended up being an ambush for the group as out of nowhere they were attacked by an army of NecroGoblimon. Takuya and the others quickly Spirit Evolve to take them out, but everytime they knocked one down, two more take it's place. While they were fighting the Digimon, Kim, Utaka, Sabrina, and Shinya were forced to run and take cover. As they ran, Shinya couldn't help but look back to see the fight. _Man, I hate having to run, but what can I do?_ he thought as they ran.

Just when they thought they had found safety, the ground started to shake violently. "What's happening?" Utaka asked. His question was answered when the ground in front of them split apart and a black colored tick Digimon with two drills for fingers and one larger drill for a nose. "Oh sh..." Utaka's statement was cut short when the bug slammed it's nose into the ground and made the floor underneath the four crumble and fall. They fell with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their screams echoed through the entire cavern. Just when they saw their lives flash before their eyes, thousands of white orbs danced around them in a beautiful performance before the four vanished into thin air. The orbs appeared in another area of the casem and the four reappeared, landing on the not so soft dirt in a dog pile.

"Ow. I hate falling," Kim said from the pile.

"On the bright side, we're not dead," Shinya said from the top of the pile.

"I think Utaka might be though," Sabrina said.

"What make you say that?" the youngest Kanbara asked.

"Because you guys are dog piled on top of me!" the older boy barked.

"Sorry!" Everyone quickly got off of him in fear of what the collage student might do. After they brushed off the dirt, the four dicided to find a way out of there. THe whole place looked like an underground hallway. It deffenetly wasn't a natural thing because everything looked it had been made and there were torches lined up at the top, as if it someone had once lived here. It took a while, but they eventually made it to a mammoth sized doorway made of steel and silver. Along the left side of the door were the symbols for the legendary warriors while on the right were the symbols for the mythic knights. And in the center were the symbols of moon and sun.

"So, you think this leads outside?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey, don't look at me! We followed Utaka remember," Kim reminded.

"Well there's only one way to find out," the young man walked up to the doors and tried to pushed them open. To their surprise, the large doors actually moved. The doors were to a room that held tweenty-two medium sized statues lined up in two rows. The front rows were the statues of the Ancient Warriors of legend that defeated Lucemon. Lined up behind those were twelve different statues with Digitamas held in them. Each of the young adults walked up to a random statue and admired them. Shinya walked up to the statue and AncientKabutarimon and started to rub it's smooth surface. Kim was found staring at AncientKazemon while Utaka was looking at the ancient warrior of ice. Sabrina simply walked around the two warriors of light and darkness.

"I wounder who are these guys," Shinya asked.

"They must be the Legendary Warrior Takuya and the others were talking of," Utaka said as he walked to the back line of statues. "And these must be the Mythic Knights." Utaka had found himself looking at the statue of a bear equiped with a spiked vest, a sword, a helmet, and blades on it's right hand. THe bear's mouth was wide open and stuck inside was a navy blue Digitama. Kim walked over to the statue behind the Ancient Warrior of wind and was looking at a fairy knight. The statue looked to be holding a fan in one hand and a baton in the other. Her wings her like a monarch butterfly and she had a vizor over her eyes. At the top of the baton was a peach colored Digitama. Shinya was found staring into the eyes of a giant herculies bettle like warrior that was standing on it's hind legs. Each of it's four arms were as big has a five year old and had a sword. The bettle warrior had a large fanged mouth that looked like it could eat a person Shinya's size whole, but instead it held onto a Digitama that was yellowish in color. Lastly Sabrina was looking at two different statues. The first was an angle with a dosen wings on her back and mini wings on her shoulder, helmet, slippers, and belt. The angle had hair as long as her body and held a bow and arrow in one hand, while the other was holding a pink Digitama. The second statue the girl was looking at was another angle, but with more detail. The angle had shorter hair that was up to the shoulders. It had two giant wings that were looked to be stretching towards the skies. The angle's arms are equiped with golden jeweled rings and she was wearing boot golden in color. The angle's hands were cupped together, holding an orange colored Digitama.

Shinya found his hand reaching towards the egg, but before he could, a dagger came souring through the air and nearly embeding itself in the boy's hand, landing on the floor next to his foot. Shinya let out a small yelp and fell to the floor.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE SANCTUARY OF THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS AND MYTHIC KNIGHTS!" boomed a powerful female voice. The four looked up to find a female warrior in silver armor with a sword in each hand standing at the top of a stairway. The warrior had pale skin and hair red as Agunimon's armor. The warrior took a leap off the top step and landed gracefully in front of Shinya. In a mear second the boy found a blade inches from his troat.

"Hey leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Kim said.

"Silence!" the warrior said. "I am LadyWarmon. I am the protector of this ancient place. I am to insure nothing is to happen to these Digitama until the day they have found their true home in the hearts of the holder of the spirits."

"Holder of the spirit?" Sabrina muttered. "You must mean Takuya and the others."

"I do not know of this, Takuya, but I do know I must slay anyone who dare try and bring harm to these eggs."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go an kill me!" Shinya pleaded.

"That's what slay means cuzz," Kim told him.

"Look lady, I don't see what's your problem, we were just trying to find a way out of here when we found this place." Utaka told her.

"I likely story. Now prepare to die!" LadyWarmon pulled her sword up and brought it down.

"Shinya!" the three called out. Then their was the sound of metal hitting dirt. Everyone was surprised to Shinya vanish in a swarm of white orbs.

"Where'd he go?" Utaka asked. Then he heard a crash and turned around to see him dog piled of Sabrina. "How'd he...Wait!" It came to Utaka that whenever Kim got angry, something would blow up, and when Sabrina got scared, someone or a group of people would be teleport to a safer place, however there would always be a dog pile.

"What trick is this! How is this posisble!" LadyWarmon asked.

"Sabrina teleported him." Utaka stated, catching everyone's attention.

"What makes you think it was her? It could of been Shinya," Kim said.

"You're right, it could have been Shinya, but remember what Koji said when we were separated from Takuya and Shinya. Or when you blew something it, some of the debri never hit us because they were teleported to a place where it wouldn't hurt us. Sabrina's powers are linked to the fact she wants us to be safe, just like how your blowing up power is triggered by your anger." he explained.

_Mistic powers linked through emotions? Could those two girls be the reincarnations of the Celestial Guardian?_ thought LadyWarmon.

Takuya's group

"SHINYA! KIM!" After the teens had taken care of the goblin problem, they had another problem. They couldn't find the other four. The fact that his brother and cousin were out in the digital world without any form of protection was enouth to set Takuya anger and fear a blaze. "Fuck! I can't believe this! Now their out there in the Digital World! They could get killed!"

"Takuya calm down," Zoe said, trying to stop him from getting angier and do something reckless.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can I be calm when my little brother and my cousin are out there! Out in this stupid world because I told them run for cover!" he letting out his anger by kicking a rock into the air and cursing again.

"Don't worry. You forget that my brother's with them," Tommy reminded the goggle head, "I'm possitive that he won't let anything happen to them."

"Yeah, and if you forgot, thing start blowing up whenever Kim get mad," Koji remind him.

"But what if some of the others get blown up when she's tick off?' Koichi asked his brother in a whisper.

"Oh right, guess I never though of that." Takuya simple looked down at his shoes before storming off.

"Takuya where are you going?" Zoe askef.

"To find my family!"

Unknown Location

"Aww. Poor Chosen One of Fire. He can't find his family. I almost feel sorry for him," The dark being watched as Takuya stormed off angrily, "Almost." He picked up a Digitama and then droped it. The egg shattered and black data and fog came out of the broken pieces, soon transforming into a creature of darkness. "Go finish off the four without Spirits. You can then destroy the Chosen Children when you're done." with that, the creature of darkness leaft.

Ancient Sanctuary

Utaka, Kim, Sabrina, and Shinya all sat around a table. LadyWarmon had apologized for her attack and invited the kids as her guest. As the sat, LadyWramon began to explain the legend of the Mythic Knights.

"Long ago, before the time of Lucemon, an evil creature came to this world in order to create chaos and madness. That is until the birth of tweelve powerful beings. These beings were known as the Mythic Knights..."

Random Battle Field

The deselent battle field was covered with cloud after clouds of data. Digimon fought mercilessly against each other. A dark creature lummed over the fighting digital life forms. The evil creature was then struck down by a fiery blast. Looking up, the fiend found tweelve beings hovering around him. The dark being charged forth and is ready to attack the knights. Each of the knights dodged the attack. One by one they each fired their own attacks at the dark being.

"Inferno Destroyer!"

"Polar Ice Storm!"

"Hurricane of Goddesses!"

"Atom Smashing Thunder!"

"Sakura Dance!"

"Neptune's Triden!"

"Tectonic Shaker!"

"Mirror of Dispair!"

"Supreme Dark Oblivian!"

"Celestial Judgement!"

"Curse of the Dark Eclipse!"

"Solar Emblem Attack!"

The tweelve attacks combined into one and shot down towards the dark being. Before long, the evil being was destroyed and peace had returned to the Digital World.

Ancient Sanctuary

"Just like the Legendary Warriors, the Mythic Knights vanished after the battle, but returned as spirits. Whomever holds these Spirits will obtain the powers of the mythical knight and be very powerful."

"So what does that have to do with these eggs?" Utaka asked.

"The Digi-Tama you see here are the Digi-Tama of the Mythic Knights. When a Spirit has found an owner, the eggs will then be transfered into the owner's own spirit, becoming one."

"Ok, so I can sort of see why you want to protect them so bad," Kim said.

"It was been my duty ever since the Knight of Fire protected my home from the destructive force of the darkness."

"Aww. He helped you and now you're protecting all the knight's eggs." Sabrina said.

"If what she said is true, then she must be really old," Shinya whispered to Utaka, who chuckled at the fact.

"Now, it is important that you leave. And promise that you to not tell anyone of the sanctuary's location."

"Sure thing LadyWarmon, but how exactly do we get out of here?" Utaka asked.

"By following the steps," with that, the digital warrior points of a stairway. At the top of the stairs was a large door. "That door will lead you straight back to where you came from."

"Great! Thanks alot" Utaka said, getting up.

"We'll be sure to visit you," Sabrina said.

"Thank you," Shinya and Kim said simultaniously. Just as the four were about to make it to the stairs an explosion caught their attention. Standing at the once strong, giant door that lead to the sanctuary was a tall armored crow like warrior.

"Oh no! It's ShadowKatenmon!" LadyWarmon cried.

Sora: ShadowKatenmon is a ruthless warrior with no sense of dignaty, honor, or mercy. His Special Kendo and Punished Swords are much more stronger than any normal swordman's technic.

"Ha, so I have found the fabled Sanctuary of the Ancients," the winged sword fighter said as he looked around. "and now to get down to business, hand over all the Digi-Tamas now!"

"Are you mad!" LadyWarmon exclaimed, "Why would I give you these Digi-Tamas!"

"Yeah!" Shinya yelled, "they belong here, not with you!"

"Well it's not like I'm giving you any choises. Fine, here's one; hand over the eggs and die, or die and I'll take the eggs. Either way I'll get what I want."

"How nice of you for giving us those choises." Utaka remarked sarcasticly.

"Enough talk! Time for me to get what I came for!" the winged Digimon flew out and brought out his swords.

"I don't think so!" LadyWarmon entercepted the attack. She then did a spinning hook kick, but ShadowKatenmon blocked the attack.

"I guess you want to do it the hard way. Ok then. Special Kendo!" before she knew it, LadyWarmon was hit by a hundred sword slaces, then a kick to the face.

"LadyWarmon!" the humans exclaimed. LadyWarmon slowly got up from the ground.

"Children, please, take the eggs. Get them to a safe place while I defend them." with that, LadyWarmon flies out with her sword ready to attack. "Blade of War!"

"Ha. You fool, you can not stop me. I am one of the great powerful creatures of darkness! Special Kendo!" both warriors were caught in a clash of swords.

"You heard her, we got to get those eggs out of here!" Utaka said, running down the steps.

"But how are we going to carry eleven oversized eggs?" Sabrina asked. Shinya then noticed a few baskets at a corner and ran over to get them.

"Catch!" thinking quickly, Shinya tossed the backets to his friends, who caught them with ease. Quickly, they ran over to the eggs and to collect them while LadyWarmon tried to get rid of ShadowKatenmon. Shinya was easily able to yank the egg from the thunder knight. Kim got the wind egg out just before LadyWarmon was trown into the statue.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Now hurry. I don't think I will able to stop him," with that, the female warrior charged out again. Utaka managed to get he egg from the knight of ice while Sabrina got the eggs from both the knights of sun and light. Shinya tried to get the egg from the knight of earth, but it was like the egg was clue in.

"Man, I can't get this stupid thing to budge!"

"We were able to get the other eggs, why won't these move at all?" Utaka asked.

"I managed to get two more Digi-Tamas." Sabrina said. In her left hand was a black colored egg, while the other held a purple one. She quickly put the eggs in the basket. Just then, LadyWarmon came flying and landed in front of them all. "Oh no!"

"H-hurry. Escape with the eggs you all have now."

"But we can't leave you here. You're hurt," Sabrina said.

"And this guy doesn't look like he'll let you off the hook." Utaka said.

"It matters not if I live. Your safety is important. No human can come to this world unless they are desdend for greatness. I have a good feeling that you all will help this world."

"But you protected these eggs for a long time." Kim said.

"You have to at least come with us." Shinya pleaded.

" I can not. My time has now come. NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!" with those words the warrior lady flew out one more time to attack.

"Foolish woman. Now die! Punished Swords!" creating an X with his swords, ShadowKatenmon flew out and cut right through LadyWarmon. Utaka and the others gasped in shock. Letting out a loud painful scream, LadyWarmon's Digi-Code appeared around her form. ShadowKatenmon raised his sword and absorbed the data. Before vanishing, LadyWarmon turned to the group of humans and smiled. That was the last the four saw of LadyWarmon. "Now who's next?"

"Come on!" Utaka said, rushing up the stairs. "We got to get out of here or LadyWarmon's death will be in vain." The three younger kids followed the collage student up the stairs. ShadowKatenmon simply shooke his head.

"No one can escape from me. The fools." the bird like warrior vanished from sight. The four managed to get to the top of the step and Utaka slammed into the door, pushing it open. Pure white light entered the sanctuary and enveloped everyone. An explosion of yellow, pink, blue, orange, and peach colored lights filled the place and the four young adults vanished from sight.

Utaka was seen lying on his back. He opened his eyes slowly and got up. Looking around he saw Kim, Sabrina, and Shinya getting up as well. The baskets were sitting next to them, the eggs nestled in them safely. A weak smile formed on Utaka's face.

"We're safe," He said.

"On the contreary!" Utaka looked up to find the source of the voice, but what he found was a sword being thrown down at him. All he could do was stare at the upcoming sword and pray for a miracle.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Pyro Punch!"

A barrage of snowballs sent the sword off in another direction.A fire ball came out of nowhere and knocked ShadowKatenmon to the ground. Utaka and the others looked around and found Takuya and his friends in their Digimon form.

"Hey. It's about time we found ya." Agunimon said.

"Utaka, are you ok?' Kumamon asked his brother and he ran up to him.

"Yeah, I think."

"So, the Legendary Warriors have come to save their friends. But it won't matter. You all will suffer the same fate. Punished Swords!" crossing his swords together, ShadowKatenmon fired out an X shapeed engery attack.

"Everyone move!" Agunimon ordered. Everyone managed to get out of range from the attack. Shinya then noticed ShadowKatenmon was missing.

"Hey where'd he go?" he asked.

"Ahh!" Everyone turned around to find Kumamon being held captive by ShadowKatenmon.

"Hey! You let go of my little brother!" Utaka demanded. But the minute he took a step, ShadowKatenmon pulled out a sword and placed it right against Kumamon's throat. The little bear warrior insteantly held his breath in fear of the blade cutting his skin. Utaka stopped moving and everyone else did as well.

"Now that I've got your attenion, I'd like it if you all hand over your Spirits and the eggs at once."

"Fat chance." Lobomon said.

"We won't nagociate with the likes of you," Lowemon added.

"Ah, but you see I, unlike most of your previous enemies, will follow out with my kill if I do not get what I want," with that, ShadowKatenmon pressed the blade closer in Kumamon's neck. A small trikle of blood ran down the bear's throat.

Tai: Man, now they're in a pitch. If they don't hand over their Spiritsand the digi-tamas, then Tommy's going to get more than just a little scar. What are they going to do? Even I can't wait to find out. Find out, next time one Digimon: Digital Monsters.

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Shinya: Great. If getting separated wasn't bad enough, now if Takuya and his friends don't hand over their Spirits to ShadowKatenmon, Tommy's going to be the headless teddy bear! Hey wait a second, can this be, no way! It's a merical! Four new D-Scanners have been activated and they're coming to the new Chosen Ones! Not only that, but the Spirit of the Knight of Ice is revealed. Now that bird brain's going to get a mage of a butt whooping! Next time on...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode five**_

_**ShadowKatenmon's Deadly Blades and Polamon's Blizzard Fist!**_

Polamon: Time for you to pay for your crimes.

ShadowKatenmon: As if. Punished Swords!

Fun Digimon Fanfic Information for You (FDFIFY): The tweelve Mithic Knights othen look and act and look similar to the Legendary Warriors. Also these knights have the power to fuse with the spirit of the same or opposite element.

* * *

Unity:Oh my god! You're not going to kill off Tommy?

Digi Harpy: Ah. In due time you find out.

Unity: I just hope you don't kill him, other wise you'd be in big trouble.

DH: What makes you say that?

Unity: His brother's right behind you.

DH: Huh? turns around to see Utaka cracking his knucles Eep.


	5. Polamon's Blizzard Fist

Digi Harpy: I don't own Digimon, Charmed, any popular songs heard around the planet, or anything except my creativity.

* * *

Tai: Utaka and the other three Spiritless kids found themselves at the Ancient Sanctuary. There they met the protector of the Digi-Tama, LadyWarmon. After explaining to them about the Ancient Ones, they were attacked by the merciless ShadowKatenmon, who easily wiped out LadyWarmon. Utaka and the others managed to collect the some of the Digi-Tamas and escape. Just when they tought they were safe, the stupid bird comes from nowhere and almost made shiscabob out of Utaka, but Kumamon and Agunimon made sure that didn't happen. But for another twist, ShadowKatenmon took Kumamon hostage and if they don't hand over their Spirits, Tommy's going to get one bad cut. 

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode five**_

_**ShadowKatenmon's Deadly Blades and Polamon's Blizzard Fist!**_

"Ahh!" Everyone turned around to find Kumamon being held captive by ShadowKatenmon.

"Hey! You let go of my little brother!" Utaka demanded. But the minute he took a step, ShadowKatenmon pulled out a sword and placed it right against Kumamon's throat. The little bear warrior insteantly held his breathe in fear of the blade cutting his skin. Utaka stopped moving and everyone else did as well.

"Now that I've got your attenion, I'd like it if you all hand over your Spirits at once."

"Fat chance." Lobomon said.

"We won't nagociate with the likes of you," Lowemon added.

"Ah, but you see I, unlike most of your previous enemies, will follow out with my kill if I do not get what I want," with that, ShadowKatenmon pressed the blade closer in Kumamon's neck. A small trikle of blood ran down the bear's throat.

"What do we do now?" Kazemon asked.

"We've got no other choice. We got to give him our Spirits," Agunimon said, seeing no other way out of this.

_But I know bads guys. He'll still kill Tommy, even after we hand over our Spirits. There's no way out of this...unless,_ Lobomon turned and looked over to his step sister. Then he had an idea. _That's right! If we could get Sabrina to somehow teleport Tommy away from ShadowKatenmon, then we can give this guy the beating he deserves. But how are we going to let her know without let ShadowKatenmon knowing._

While Koji was thinking about his plan, the same thing was going through Sabrina's mind. _Come on! Tommy's in trouble. Why won't my powers work? I'm freaking out, why won't he get teleported? It happened with Shinya, why won't it work here? What could it be that give my teleporting powers that...kick._ Then it came to her. _I was able to teleport Shinya because I called out his name. So maybe that's it. Calling out someone's name._ "Tommy," she whispered. But nothing happened. Then she remembered that Tommy had spirit-evolved and had taken on a new identity.

"Time's up. Time to pay the piper!" ShadowKatenmon exclaimed as he quickly took his sword in one hand and was about to stab the smallest warrior.

"Kumamon!" everyone yelled. It happened in slow motion. The blade got closer and closer to poor Kumamon's tiny body and...

"Ahh!" to their surprise, ShadowKatenmon had stabbed his own hand. Kumamon was nowhere to be found.

"Tommy!" Utaka called out as he looked franticly for his brother. "Tommy!"

"Up here!" dangling from a tree branch over their heads was none other than Kumamon. Utaka sighed in relieve.

"I think now would be a good time to kick the bird with the sword in his hand," Kim remarked.

"Right, you heard her guys," Agunimon said, spinning into a fire twister, "Pyro Tornado!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

Letting go of the tree limb, Kumamon pulled out his snow shooter and fired way his attack, "Blizzard Blaster!"

The six attacks all hit ShadowKatenmon at once and exploded on contact, sending depri and dust everywhere. Once the dust had cleared, there was no trance of ShadowKatenmon what so ever. Everyone cheered for joy, but it was short lived as they heard an attack being called out.

"Special Kendo!"

ShadowKatenmon appeared one by one behind each warrior and started to pummel them with his fist and swords. First he appeared behind Kumamon and kicked the bear past everyone else. Then he reappeared behind Kazemon and elbowed her to the ground. After that he managed to ram his sword handle into Lowemon's gut and his heel slammed into Lobomon's face. Bettlemon was then met with several kicks to the chest and then one against the face. Finally, Agunimon was hit in the gut and then ShadowKatenmon reappeared behind the fire warrior to emblement an elbow to the spine. ShadowKatenmon the apeared above all the warriors and pulled his swords in an X formation.

"Oh no! Takuya get up!" Shinya ordered his brother. The tweelve year old then raced out to help his older brother.

"Takuya! Shinya!" Kim raced out to help her cousins.

"Koichi! Koji!" Sabrina forgot about her teleportation powers and ran out with the two Kanbara family members.

"TOMMY!" Utaka cried out as he ran into the battle field.

"**PUNNISHED SWORDS!**" ShadowKatenmon fired his deadly exicution attack at the fallen warriors. He was even happenier that he would also manage to nail four humans with the warriors.

As the deadly attack got closer, everything seemed to slow down. The sky was lit with an array of blue, yellow, pink, white, and orange colored lights. Soon after, four beams of light shot down from the sky towards the battle field. ShadowKatenmon had to dodge them as they flew down to the ground. ShadowKatenmon's _Punished Swords_ hit the warriors and the beams hit them at the same time. Light enveloped everyone on the ground and there was absolute silence except for the laughter from ShadowKatenmon.

"I've done it! I've managed to destroy the Legendary Warriors! Now my master will have no problem taking over this world. Hahaha!"

"Think again bird brain!"

"What!"

Coming out from the explosion was none other than PyroAgunimon. The knight of fire flew out in front of his opponent with his fist set ablaze. PyroAgunimon successfully nailed a _Burning Upper Cut_ against ShadowKatenmon's jaw. ShadowKatenmon fell to the ground and held his pained jaw. Getting up he found all Chosen Children and the four non-Chosen alive, however only Takuya and the four non-chosen were consciouce.

"But how? My attack should have killed all of you."

"You're right, but it didn't," PyroAgunimon said. After that, PyroAgunimon punched the ground with a fire coated fist. Magma erupted from the ground and made it's towards ShadowKatenmon, "Magma Blaze!" The magma turned into a dragon and rammed into ShadowKatenmon. "Got him."

"Takuya," Kim said looking up, "I think you want to re-think that."

PyroAgunimon followed his cousin's sight and found ShadowKatenmon hovering above with little scratches and a few burns.

"Foolish human. You may have the power of PyroAgunimon, but you are nothing compaired to my power," ShadowKatenmon ranted.

"You know, you talk way too much," PyroAgunimon remarked, "and it's high time I teach you how to shut up! Comet Buster!" PyroAgunimon gathered energy into his right fist and his fist burst into flames. The flame grew bigger and bigger, until it was as lagre as a basketball. Then, like a profesinal baseball player, PyroAgunimon trew the fire ball at ShadowKatenmon with great force and speed. However ShadowKatenmon dodged the attack by phasing out of sight. This caught the knight by surprise and he started to look around for his enemy. ShadowKatenmon then apeared in front of PyroAgunimon and punched him in the face before disappearing. The dark creature kept doing this again and again.

_Poor Takuya, _Shinya thought. _he's the only one strong enough to fight ShadowKatenmon, but he can't fight what he can't see or find. I wish I could help him, but how?_

_What's my problem!_ Kim thought. _I can blow things up when I'm mad, but why can't I do it now. Takuya. He's in trouble. How can he hope to fight that bird when he keeps disapearing and reappearing like that? I have to help, but how!_

_I know I have the power to help everyone, but why can't I use them? _Sabrina thought. _Everyone here are my friends. I have to, no, I need to help them!_

_First this asshole kills LadyWarmon. _Utaka thought, _Then he goes and try to kill my own brother. Now he's beating the shit out of PyroAgunimon. I'm the oldest out of everyone here for crying out loud! I should be able to protect everyone here!_

Unbeknownsed to the four, their pockets were glowling and the Digi-Tamas they had vanished from sight. Koji slowly came to his senses and got up along with everyone else. That's when he noticed the glow coming from his friend's pockets. _What the...Could it be...Are they really..._Koji was at a loss of words. Shinya was the first of the four to notice their glowing pockets. Reaching into it, the tweelve year old pulled out his cell phone. The cellular device was gathering energy and started to enlarge. Soon it took on the shape of a D-Scanner. It was the exact same modle as his older brother's except it was mainly blue with yellow and a golden ring surrounding a small square screen. The young child couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding a D-Scanner. Looking at the other three, he saw that they also had their own D-Scanners. Kim's scanner was mainly pink with purple and had the golden ring around the tiny small screen. Utaka had a navy blue colored scanner with light blue and the golden ringed screen. Lastly, Sabrina was holding onto a light and black scanner. It had the golden ring around the square screen like the others and the ying yang symbol underneath the golden ring. Shinya looked back at his own scanner and a foolish grin appeared on his face.

"Yes! I have a D-Scanner! That means I could get a Spirits! Woo hoo!" the boy cheered.

"Watch out!" PyroAgunimon managed to get his brother away from a sword attack from ShadowKatenmon. The knight of fire then saw the childish grin on his brother's face as he held onto his new D-Scanner. _Ah crap. This won't be good._ he thought.

"Fool, I don't care if you do have some new devices, I'll slice you all to piece! Starting with the smallest!" ShadowKatenmon said as he saw Tommy getting up. The dark being flew off with a sword at hand, ready to slice Tommy in half. However as he got closer, Utaka pushed his brother out of the way but the blade sliced through Utaka's shoulder, leaving a deep wound.

"Utaka!" Tommy ran up to his brother's side.

"Duck!" Utaka grabbed his brother's ankle and yanked him down, just in time to dodge another attack. Utaka had enough of these attacks. As ShadowKatenmon came back for another assault, Utaka stood up tall in order to protect his younger brother. "ENOUGH!" Just as that word leaft Utaka's mouth, a burst of blue light erupted from the ground in front of him. The light managed to blind ShadowKatenmon and stop his attack. The light mannifested into a column of blue ice and coming out from the column was a small Spirit. The Spirit looked like a bear version of Lobomon's Spirit with the Japanese writing for ice. Everyone stared at it's magnifisence as it made its way towards the Himi brothers.

"That must be Tommy's new Spirit," Zoe said as she got up.

However, to everyone's surprise, Utaka's D-Scanner started beeping. The oldest one out of the group looked at his D-Scanner as it gave a faint blue light. "What's up with this thing?" he asked himself. A beam of light shot out of the D-Scanner and made contact with the new Spirit. After the Spirit was absorbed into the device, Utaka's wound was healed up completely.

"How could Utaka get a Spirit?" JP asked, "He's not a kid."

"I guess grown ups can be kids at heart," Sabrina replied.

"Ha! Just because you have a new Spirit, doesn't mean you know how to use it!" ShadowKatenmon remarked.

"Actually, I beg to differ."

The outline of Utaka's spirit drew itself on the screen. Utaka held his D-Scanner in his right hand and a Digi-Code ring appeared around his left hand. The eldest Himi crossed his arms to make an X and then uncrossed them before scanning the Digi-Code ring. "Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution!" The boy's clouthes were turned to data before dispearsing into the air. A white body suit appears on Utaka's adult form as it got more muscular. Snow and ice whirled around the young adult's arms, legs, and chest bofore turning into a navy blue armor. The armor around Utaka's arms were nany blue with white trimmings and the Japanese writing for ice writen on them in sky blue. The boots were similar as Kumamon's except it had navy blue were it Kumamon had green and white were Kumamon had orange. The chest gear was blue like the other armor parts with light blue trimmings and the ice symbol writen at the bottom of the gear. Ice covered Utaka's head before breaking apart, revealing a pure white helmet with a navy blue bandana and white bear ears. A dark blue vizor like pair of sunglasses covered his eyes before the knight of ice fell straight to the ground and create a giant blizzard. As the storm died, the new knight side kicked the air and stomped his foot on the ground before calling out his name, "Polamon!"

Everyone stared at Utaka's Digimon form in amazement. This was the first time any adult turned into a Digimon in history. Utaka stared at the villain with a calm and collect look. As for ShadowKatenmon, he glared at Polamon with an equal expression.

"So, a new warrior steps up to the plate? Well just like my other opponents you will be dispossed of!"

"Then why don't you give me your best shot? Or are sneak attacks all you have?"

"You dare mock me!"

"Of coarse I do. See," with that, Polamon flipped the birdey at his opponent. ShadowKatenmon grew angry at his opponent's taunts and flew out at Polamon with his swords at hand. However just as ShadowKatenmon was about ot slice the knight in half, Polamon quickly side steped away from the attack and knees the bird in the gut followed by an elbow to the spine ShadowKatenmon fell to the floor with a loud crash. Getting up, ShadowKatenmon found Polamon in a battle stance. The ice knight quickly punched the air in front of him several times, unleashing several powerful barrage of ice and snow.

"Blizzard Fist!"

The snow and ice collided with ShadowKatenmon with trementous force and at a rapid speed. When the assault stopped, ShadowKatenmon found that parts of his body was frozen solid.

"No! This can not be possible!"

"Oh but it can. I've already figured you out.You've memorized everyone's attack on the first encounter. That's why PyroAgunimon was able to hit you in the first place, because that was the first time you've seen him. You were easily able to attack the other warriors because who hasn't seen them. " Polamon said before he charged out at his opponent. "Now I think time to send you right into the Ice Age! **FROZEN AURA!**" Polamon charged out in a blur and rammed into ShadowKatenmon. The knight kept going and pushed the dark creature further and futher back until Polamon flew right through the Digimon, leaving a large hole in ShadowKatenmon's torso. With a painful cry, ShadowKatenmon was soon turned into an iceberge. Doing a mid air 360, Polamon faced the iceberge and snapped his fingers. In an instence, the iceberge blew up and ShadowKatenmon turned black with a black Digi-Code appearing around him.

"You did the crime, now you're going to do the time. Digi-Code Purefication!" Polamon scanned the darkness from the digital life form and Katenmon fell to the floor out cold. After the battle, Polamon reverted back to Utaka, who fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Alright Utaka!" Tommy cheered as he ran up to his brother, "you showed that Digimon a thing or two."

"Yeah. I sure did...didn't I?"

"I can't believe it. Utaka's got his own Spirit," Takuya said after turning back to his human form.

"Not to mention Shinya, Kim, and Sabrina got D-Scanners," Koji reminded the leader of the group.

"I guess there was a reason they came here," Takuya muttered, sitting down on the ground. "This is just what I didn't need."

_**Unknown Location**_

"Agh! Another one of those fools got a Spirit! What does a demon have to do around here to get what he wants!"

"I wouldn't say that ShadowKatenmon has completely failed us," said a female voice.

"You're right. We did manage to get something out of this," the dark being said looking at the row of Digi-Tamas that were stolen from the Ancient Sanctuary.

"Yes we did. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to cause some havoc and chaos in the real world," The famale said.

"Go ahead. The more chaos the better. Just make sure to get rid of those peski Tamers, as well as those Guardians."

"Will do," with that, the famale being vanished from the room, leaving the dark being alone.

"You won't get away with this you know," warned a voice.

"What makes you say that?" the dark being asked turning to the source of the voice; a mirror.

"Because my friends will make sure you and your goones get destroyed."

"Ah but you forget child, I'm in possesion of your body. If they kill me, they'll destroy your body and you."

"I'd rather die then let you hurt them." the voice said sadly.

"I see. Loyal to your friends until the end. Although it's foolish loyalty. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tai: Man, just who is this guy? Just what exactly does he have in mind for both worlds? On the bright side, Utaka, Kim, Shinya, and Sabrina all got their own D-Scanners, which means they can get their hands on a Spirit. Utaka already has the Spirit of Polamon, but what will the others get? Find out on the next Digimon:Digital Monster!

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Utaka: Man, I still can believe that I'm able to turn into a Digimon just like my brother! But I'm still wondering where these Dark Digimon are coming from. We may just get our answer when we all reach the shrine were Takuya got his Beast Spirit. Shamanmon tells us about the evil force is actually a demon who can corrupt a Digimon's Digi-Code and turn them evil. And when we get attacked by a wild crazy Dark Digimon, we all get our butts handed to us. But a new Spirit comes to the rescue. The question is, who does it belong to? To find out, watch the next episode of...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**_**Episode six**_

_**The Full Power of RocketBettlemon**_

RocketBettlemon: Double Thunder Fist!

DarkBoarmon: Noooooo! Snort, snort

FDFIFY: Utaka is an actual character from digimon, but he didn't really have a big role. In Vampire Takuya, Utaka appeared and took charge when he was teamed up with Zoe, Sabrina, and Kim. Since Joshua Seths(the guy who did Tai's voice) did Utaka's voice, you can use that to imagine what he sounds like. Also in Vampire Takuya 3, readers get a cleamse of a love life with Utaka and Iyani, an OC who play as Takato's older sister (whom is also a collage student).

Another FDFIFY: In my fanfics Vampire Takuya, Tommy has had two near death expereances. One was in the first installment when he was almost turned into a vampire. The second was in the third installment when Takuya tried to drain him of blood. Also, in my most crusome horror story, which has nothing related to Digimon Guardians, Tommy was one of the killers who murdered people for fun.

* * *

DigiHarpy: See, I wouldn't kill Tommy. 

Tommy: That's because Utaka beat the snot out of you.

DigiHarpy: Shut up.


	6. The Full Power of RocketBettlemon

DigiHarpy: I don't own digimon or chamred.

* * *

Tai: Man was ShadowKatenmon a real pain in the ass. The bird brain was able to take out all the Legendary Warriors and was able to give PyroAgunimon a hard time. Utaka, Kim, Shinya, and Sabrina all had enough and, to everyone's surprise, got D-Scanners! Which meant they were Chosen Ones. Utaka got an even bigger surprise when he got the Spirit of the Knight of Ice and spirit evolved into Polamon and sent ShadowKatenmon right into the ice age. Guess Takuya's plan to send Shinya and Kim back to the real world just got cancled.

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode six**_

_**The Full Power of RocketBettlemon**_

"You what!"

"I still want you to go home," Takuya told his younger brother. After a long walk, the group had decided to take a break. Takuya took the time to talk to his younger brother privately, perfectly out of earshot from the others. What he wanted to talk about was his brother being here. Takuya still refused to let his brother stay in the Digital World, even though the younger silbing had a D-Scanner.

"But Takuya look," Shinya showed his older brother his blue and yellow D-Scanner. "I'm a Chosen One, just like you. I have a duty to protect this world, just like you did."

"Shinya don't you get it, it's too dangerous here. I almost didn't make it a couple of times the last time I was here. Heck, I remember I almost killed my friends. Shinya don't you see, I'm just trying to make sure you're safe." Takuya said.

"Takuya I'm a grown boy! I'm not a five year old who needs to be babied," the younger boy said. "And why aren't you telling Tommy to go home. He's my age."

"Tommy has experience and I've got no right to tell him what to do when Utaka's here."

"Yeah well what about Kim?"

"Please, Kim scares even me and I wasn't scared of any of my enemies; not even the ones that were going to kill me. Besides, everytime she get's pissed off, something blows up."

"That's just unfair!"

"Shinya I just want to make sure you're safe. You're my brother and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah well tough, I'm staying. You'd have to drag me by the legs, tie me up, gag me, and then shove me me into that train!" Just then, Shinya was trown over Takuya's shoulder and was carried off back to the group. "Hey! Let me down!" When the two siblings got back to the group, they got a lot of odd looks.

"What? He said drag him by the legs, tie him up, gag him, and then shove him in a Trailmon," Takuya said. "I just perfer to carry him and then trow him into the train."

"Takuya would you just put him down," Kim demanded, biting into an apple.

"Gee Takuya, you know as well as we do we need Shinya to help protect the Digital World," Koji reminded him.

"Ha! Told ya!"

"Shinya shut up." Takuya said.

"I have an idea," Zoe piped up, "Takuya, remember Shamanmon?"

"Yeah, he was that oger that predicted all that stuff about us right?"

"Yeah, well we were talking about seeing Shamanmon and see if he may have any information about these Dark Digimon we've been fighting."

"And what does this have to with Shinya staying here or not?"

"Shamanmon might be able to tell you if he stays or not," JP said.

"How's that going to exactly work?" Shinya asked.

"Hey, anything's good right about now," Takuya said, letting his brother stand on his own. After a deep discussion, they all agreed to head to Shamanmon's shirne to get info on the Dark Digimon and to settle Takuya and Shinya's problem. It was a good thing that they were close by Fortunenteller's Village because they knew that most of them couldn't handle a long walk. The village was packed with Digimon of all kinds. There were Gatomons, Pakumons, Agumons, and more. The new Chosen Ones were amazed at the digital life forms around them. Shinya even started to explore on his own due to his curiousity and wandered off. It took awhile before Takuya reliezed his brother was off in the crowd.

"Hold it. Anyone seen Shinya?" he asked.

"Don't tell me he went into the crowd," Koji said, "he could get lost in this place."

"He's diffenently your brother," Kim remarked.

"Agh. You guys to talk to Shamanmon, Kim, you come with me to find Shinya," Takuya said while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. The group then went their seperate ways for the time being. As Takuya and Kim went to search for Shinya, Koji lead the others up to Shamanmon's shrine. The ancient shrine was high as a five story building with walls made of stone. The group pushed through the two giant stone doors and entered the shrine room of the goblin looking Shaman. The group found Shamanmon meditating at the center of the room.

"Hey Shamanmon, it's good to see you," Koji said.

"Ha, I see you children have returned, with guests." the Digimon said, noticing a bunch of new faces.

"Oh yeah, this is my twin Koichi and our step sister Sabrina," Koji introduced.

"And this is my older brother Utaka," Tommy said, introducing his brother.

"Takuya and his cousin when to find his little brother," Zoe told the shaman.

"I see, now why is it you have come here?"

"If this guy's supposed to know everything, how come he didn't know why we came?" Utaka asked his brother, who mearly shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we were wondering if you had any information on this new evil or these Digimon with black Digi-Code." Koji said.

"Ha yes, the Dark Digimon. Well you see, this new evil is no meer Digimon. In fact the new evil is more powerful than five Lucemons."

"Wait, Are you kidding me?" JP asked, "Lucemon was a big pain in the ass, and you're telling us that this new guy is five times stronger?"

"Yes I am. The reason for this is because the new evil is a demon."

"A what?" Tommy asked.

"A demon. I think it's a evil creature that lives to kill and do other evil stuff," Sabrina explained.

"What she said," Shamanmon replied.

"So it's not a Digimon at all?" Koichi asked.

"No. Not only that, but these Dark Digimon are due to the fact that this demon has the power to currupt any digital life form. Anything with a Digi-Code can be affected. Fortunently, it seems that this demon is weak, but it will get stronger in due time"

"You got anything else on this demon?" Utaka asked, not really believing it. But he did turn into a Digimon so anything was possible.

"Yes. It's name."

"Really, what is it?" JP asked.

"It's name is Yrneh."

Unknown

"That stupid Shamanmon. Now they all know my name," Yrneh said.

"Looks like it'll only be a matter of time before they figure you out," said the spirit in the mirror.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." With a snap of his fingers, a Dark Digimon matirialized in front of the demon. The Digimon looked like a boar lit on fire, except the fire was pure black. and it's hide was dark as mud.

Sora: DarkBoarmon. He's a real nasty Digimon with the snout to boot. His Dirty Darkness, Tusk Missle, and Snot Shot will make a pig stey out of anything.

"DarkBoarmon. I want you to turn that village inside-out," Yrneh demanded.

"Yes master, snort, snort." then darkness enveloped the pig Digimon and he vanished from sight.

"DarkBoarmon will destroy that village and get rid of those Chosen Ones before you know it. Too bad for you assumtions." Yrneh said before letting out a loud demonic laugh.

Fortuneteller's Village

Shinya was found carrying a large pile of logs. The pre-teen tried his best to carry them while he walked, but with such a stack of wood, it was really hard to see where he was going. Unable to see where he was heading, Shinya ran into the two people who were looking for him. Looking up from where he had fallen, Shinya found both Kim and Takuya staring down at him.

"Hey. Sup?" the younger boy asked.

"Shinya, why were you carrying a bunch of logs?" Kim asked.

"Some Digimon said that his Carry Wood method would help me get stronger."

"How could you actually fall for that?" Takuya asked.

"He's your brother, that's how," Kim joked.

"Hey! We resint that!" the two siblings said simultaneously. Before Kim could say anything else, screams and panic from the villagers were heard and the three looked to find a big pig attacking the villagers.

"Hey, I never knew they had a pig festival here," Shinya said sarcasticly.

"Kim, you and Shinya get out of here while I turn this porker into baccon." Takuya told her.

"Come on Shinya, you heard him." both Kim and Shinya fled from the scene and Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner. A ring of Digi-Code appeared around his hand before swipping it through his scanner.

"Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution!...PyroAgunimon!"

The knight of fire stood his ground as DarkBoarmon came charging his way in a mad crazed rush. With fire coating his fist, PyroAguni slammed his fist into the ground and a wave of magma and fire headed towards the pig. "Magma Blaze!" The fire attack nailed the pig and sent it skitting across the dirt. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, DarkBoarmon glared at PyroAgunimon before inhailing deeply through his nose and shooting out a thick black gung from his nose.

"Snot Shot!"

The black snot came soaring in PyroAgunimon's direction, but the knight was quick on his feet and dodged the attack. The knight watched as the attack kept going and nailed a pair of Floramon, glueing them to the ground and each other.

"Wow. I better watch out for that attack or I'd be a sitting duck," PyroAgunimon muttered to himself, dodging another attack from the wild pig. "Alright porkey, it's barbeque time, Comet Buster!" Gathering fire energy through his fist, PyroAgunimon threw a large ball of fire at DarkBoarmon, however the pig had something else in mind. Shaking vigorously, DarkBoarmon released a large amount of dark energy that cancled out the fire ball and caught PyroAgunimon by surprise. "Ok, I wasn't expecting that."

"Tusk Missle!" DarkBoarmon fired away the tusks on his face like they were missles. PyroAgunimon managed to dodge both missles but was hit by DarkBoarmon's _Snot Shot_ attack and was glue to the floor and the wall behind him.

"Aw man! This is gross!" the knight commented as he struggled against the stick snot. "I can't get out. This can be good."

"Tusk Missle!" PyroAgunimon watched helplessly as another attack was headed his way and he was unable to dodge it this time. However, just as the attack was about to hit, several attacks knocked the missles off coarse. Looking to the side, PyroAgunimon saw Polamon, Lobomon, Kazemon and the others coming his way.

"Hey, nice timing," the fire knight said, trying to get unstuck.

"What happened to you?" Kazemon asked seeing the black gung covering most of her friend.

"That pig has a nasty attack, and if you're not careful, you'll end up like me," he replied, trying to get free again.

"Got it," Lobomon said, taking out his sabers, "Let's get 'em guys."

"Sabrina, you, Kim and Shinya better take cover," Lowemon told his step-sister.

"Got it," she replied, "as they in France, 'Vamus!"

With the three of the out of sight, each warrior got ready to cut the pig down to size. Lobomon leapt out first and brought his saber down and tried to slice the pig. The large mammal, surprisingy enough, managed to dodge each of the warrior's attack before firing his _Tusk Missle_ attack. Lowemon came down from above and used his lance to attack the pig. Angered by the two brother, DarkBoarmon used his _Dirty Darkness_ to hide himself before slamming into the two warriors. Kazemon and Bettlemon both came down from the sky with attacks from the wind and thunder elements and managed to hit DarkBoarmon, who only retaliated with a barrage of his _Snot Shot_ attack. THe two warriors zigged and zagged around the attack but soon they both were in the same situation as PyroAgunimon. Before the pig had a chance to attack the fallen warriors, the warrior and knight of ice both attacked him with their ice attacks. Kumamon used his baster to pilter DarkBoarmon with snowballs while Polamon kept throwing out fist after fist of snow and ice with his _Blizzard Fist_ attack.

"Time to show that pig who's at the top of the food chain," Lobomon commented before he was surrounded by Digi-Code. "Lobomon slide evolution...KendoGarurumon!" Joining the beast of light was Lowemon, who soon transformed into JagerLowemon.

"Cool, I never knew they could do that," Shinya said as he watched the battle from a safe distance.

"First they were human Digimon, now beasts? What next?" Kim asked.

"A mix of both human and beast spirits?" Sabrina asked.

Back at the battle, KendoGarurumon, JagerLowemon, Polamon and Korikakumon, who Kumamon turned into for a better fight, all attacked the pig at once from different corners.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Frozen Aura!"

"Avalance Axes!"

The four attacks nailed the pig head on and sent it flying into the air. However DarkBoarmon managed to get back his footing and attacked them with a _Tusk Missle_. The warriors tried did their best to dodge the attack, but were either hit by the missles or by DarkBoarmon's _Snot Shot_.

"Agh! I can't believe this!" Shinya exclaimed, "They're all getting their butts handed to them by someone's old Thanksgiving ham!"

"Actually it's more like an old Thanksgiving ham with super glue snot," Sabrina corrected.

"Who cares what it is, the others are in big trouble. There's got to be a way to help them." Kim said.

"Oh I know," Sabrina dug into her purse and soon pulled out a metal nail filer.

"What? You wanna go give the pig a manacure?" Shinya asked sarcasticly.

"No, but we could use it to cut the others out," the girl said.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then they're screwed."

"That's nice to know." Kim muttered. "But it's all we have at the moment. Hope you have..." at that moment, Sabrina pulled out two more metal nail filers. THey each took one and raced off to try to unstick their friends. KendoGarurumon and Polamon were the only one still able to battle the wild DarkBoarmon, but it was proven that the pig was stronger than it looked. Looking out of the corner of his eye, KendoGarurumon saw that Sabrina, Shinya, and Kim were helping the other get free from DarkBoarmon's stinky attack.

"Hey Utaka. We better make sure that pig doesn't get to the others." the wolf whispered.

"Yeah, but for a big pig, it's pretty fast," the knight replied. "Hey porker, over here! Blizzard Punch!"

"Dirty Dar..."

"Lupine Laser!"

KendoGarurumon's attack managed to nail the dark digimon across the face. Unfortunently it redirected it's attention towards Shinya. A sick grin formed on it's face as it thought up it's next move. Before anyone could do anything to stop the it, DarkBoarmon ran out at top speed and rammed straight into Shiya's turned back.

"SHINYA!"

As everyone's cries echoed through the village, a large grey cloud started to form above that entire section of the planet. Streaks of thunder illumenated the sky and struck the ground. Most of the group turned their attention to Bettlemon, who was just as confused as they were. A thick blot of light fell towards the village like a rock in water and Shinya was in the thunderbolt's direction.

"Shinya!"

"Takuya wait!"

As the two Kanbaras ran in Shinya's direction, they failed to notice Kim's bandana and Takuya's D-Tector glow a faint yellow. The lighting nailed the three and a bright yellow light enveloped the entire village and was noticible even in space.

"Hahahaha. Look at that. I guess a family that sticks together dies together. Hahahaha, snort, snort."

"You over grown pig. Let's see how you like getting fried. Howling..." before KendoGarurumon could finish his sentence, a bolt of lightning erupted from the dust cloud that had formed from the thunder's empact. DarkBoarmon was hit by the electrical force and electricuted. Everyone stared at the smoke cloud and found three figures walking out of it.

"No way. They're alive. They're alive, woo hoo!" Sabrina cheered as PyroAgunimon, Kim, and Shinya walked out of the smoke unharmed.

"What, but how!"

"Here's how you overgrown pig. Let him have it Shinya!" The fire knight exclaimed.

"You got it!" Shinya held his D-Scanner high into the air as it let out stricks of eletrical energy.

The outline of Shinya's spirit appeared on the screen and took the shape of a beetle's back. Shinya held his scanner in one hand as a Digi-Code ring formed around the other before he pulled them together. "Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution!" The young boy's clouthes turned into data and were torn away. As Shinya's body grew to a build adult statur, a orange color suit formed on his body. Electricity erupted from his body and pulled in armor parts towards his arms, legs, and chest. His arms were covered by thick, blue gauntlets with yellow thunder shaped trimming. Metalic blue boots connected with his legs and yellow spikes formed at the knee pads. The chest armor was metalic blue with spiked yelled trimmings at the bottom and his shoulder pads were silver with gold spikes. Two golden spiked, silver belts wrapped around his waist and electricity erupted from the spikes. A metalic blue bettle like helmet covered Shinya's head. It looked much like Beetlemon's head except yellow fang like spikes over the mouth area and the tips of the horn were yellow colored. Lastly, rockets connected with the knight's back and he flew down with them, letting a fury of lightning blast erupt from his rockets before calling out his official name, "RocketBeetlemon!"

Standing before everyone were PyroAgunimon, Kim, and now the newest knight, RocketBeetlemon. DarkBoarmon started to back away from fright, but bumt into the beasts of light and darkness and Sabrina. Over on his left, DarkBoarmon found Korikakumon and Polamon and at his right were Kazemon and Beetlemon.

"Shinya, why don't you give pork belly here a little lesson?"

"You got it bro," RocketBeetlemon fired his thrusters on his rockets and flew out at DarkBoarmon at such an extremly fast rate, the pig had no time to react. "Here's pay back for ramming into me! Omega Blizt Stream!" RocketBeetlemon was shrouded by electricity and slammed into DarkBoarmon. The force of the attack managed to send DarkBoarmon soaring into the sky. The thunder knight followed after his flying enemy and his fists were coated with electrical energy. "**DOUBLE THUNDER FIST**!" the knight slammed both his fists into the flying pig, sending it pummiling towards the ground. Abone impact, DarkBoarmon leaft a massive crater and his Dark Digi-Code appeared around him. "I guess Pigs can fly, till they hit the ground. Digi-Code Purification!"

The darkness was taken away and Boarmon returned to normal. RocketBeetlemon flew down towards everyone else. Once he touched the ground, RocketBeetlemon reverted back to Shinya, who fell on his behind, tired. "Man, no one told me it would be that much of a power rush." Looking up, Shinya found Takuya and Kim staring down at him. "Hey."

"Well Shinya, I got to say, you did a pretty good job." Takuya commented.

"Guess I don't have to go home now do I?" Shinya asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Well I don't know."

"Ah come on Takuya, you saw for yourself how good Shinya was," Kim said.

"Yeah, he's almost as good as me when it comes to using thunder," JP added.

"This coming from the guy who's afraid of lightning." Zoe teased.

"Admit it Takuya, you want him to stay," Koji said.

"Oh all right, he'll stay, but only because he's got a spirit. If it had came any later he would have been out of here."

"Alright! Woo hoo! I'm staying, and I got a spirit! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Oh boy, I may regret that decision." Takuya remarked, causing everyone to laugh.

Tai: Well looks like things are finally settled between those two. Now that Shinya's got his spirit, that leaves only two more to get theirs. Who's going to get her's first, Kim the tomboy, or Sabrina the girl scout? Find out on the next Digimon:Digital Monster!

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Shinya: Ha, now that I have my own spirit, I don't have to leave the Digital World any time soon. Anyways, on the next episode, Kim and Takuya get into another one of their little spats after they both end up having horrible nightmares envolving the other one getting hurt. And when we get to the Candlemon village, their nightmares slowly comes true when the villagers attack us. Things get even worse when Takuya's the only one who can spirit evolve and everyone except Sabrina, Kim, Takuya, and myself get captured. And when Takuya's gets into another sticky situation, a spirit shows up just in time...well sort of. Just make sure you don't miss the next episode of...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode seven**_

_**Castle in the Skymon**_

CrimsonCandlemon: Burning Wax!

Takuya: I knew coming here was a bad idea.

FDFIFY: Shinya had several small parts in the real series. In Vampire Takuya, Shinya had a part when he snuck to the vampire mansion with the others. A good person you could imagine play Shinya's voice would, my opinion, be Drew Green, who does the voice of Yugi on Yu-Gi-Oh. But you can tell me your opinion on who would be a better voice for him.

* * *

DigiHarpy: Agh, another chapter done.

Kim: Geez, aren't you lazy.

DigiHarpy: Hush up or I'll get another OC to go out with Koji.

Kim: You wouldn't!

DigiHarpy: I would.

Kim: Fine.


	7. Castle in the Skymon

DigiHarpy: And here we have another episode of Digimon Guardians. I would like to take this time to thanks some of my reviewers, granted I can't remember their usernames, but I'll be sure to mention them in the next chapter...as soon as I can't find those e-mails. I knew I shouldn't have supcribed to that lame site. Ugh.

Kim: D doesn't own digimon so you suits leave him alone.

* * *

Tai: I've heard of pig outs, but nothing like when DarkBoarmon ransacted Fortuneteller's Village. Even the gang had a hard time trying to roast the porker. And to make matter worse, Shinya got struck by a thunderbolt, but hey, sometimes they say that could be a good thing because Shinya came out fine and with a spirit. The youngest Kanbara member spirit evolved into RocketBeetlemon and sent the pig flying. Man, hope no one made a bet on flying pigs.

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode seven**_

_**Castle in the Skymon**_

_The shadows surrounded her. Everywhere she turned, shadows followed. "Hellow? Takuya? Shinya? Koji? Anyone?" No one answered. Suddenly she heard a cry of pain. Following her instincs, Kim followed the cries and soon found something that truely scared her. She found a body laying there on the ground in a beaten bulp. He had cuts and scratches all over his body. His clouthes were all ripped to shreds and torn up. His favorite goggles were shattered with bits of the lenses scattered around his head. His hair was ruffled up and some of his brown autum hair was stained red from blood. A rasby, choked breathing eminated from his form as his chest moved up and down in a slow, heavy, movement._

_"Ta-Takuya? Takuya!" Kim ran towards her fallen cousin and tried to touch him, but went right past him. "What the? I-I went right through him." Kim turned around to the sound of some one grounning in pain and found Takuya trying to get up. She ran up to help him but found that she couldn't even touch him, like she was a ghost._

_"Strike..." the voice had caught her by surprise. Looking up, she found a silver armored digimon with black demonic wings, and a golden X on a green helmet. "of the..."_

_"Takuya move! Get away! Do something!" Kim ordered as she tried to touch him, but still wasn't able to. Suddenly Takuya looked up at her with a silly little grin on his bruised and cut face. _

_"Heh, sorry Kim..." he said sadly._

_"Seven Dark Starts!" the digimon fired seven black colored stars at the two, however before it made contact, Takuya quickly got up and pushed Kim away, taking all seven hits. The teen let out an anguished cry as the stars raged deeper into his body. His body trempled in pain and then it happened. One of the black stars pierced through his chest and flew right through his heart, coming out his back. Takuya let out a pained choke with blood coming out of his mouth. Kim watched helplessly as the stars passed through his body and as his body blew up into crimson colored dust._

_"TAKUYA!"_

"No!" Kim got up with a start breathing heavily. Looking around she found everyone sleeping soundly. Well almost everyone. Kim found Takuya tossing and turning, mumbling about something in his sleep. Silently, Kim got up and walked over to him and shook him lightly. "Takuya? You o..."

"Agh!" Takuya shot up from his sleep and banged heads with Kim.

"Agh. Urgh, watch it!" Kim barked while holding her swolen head.

"Me? You were the one in my way, not my fault if your head's in the way when I wake up...hey wait, why was your head hanging over mine?"

"I...um...well...you see...I...I woke up and I found you tossing and turning, so I came to check on you. That a problem?"

"No, but why were you awake?"

"I...couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"You relieze you always say that when it has something to do with me."

"I do not!"

"You're right, that or it's either Koji."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Well before we came here to the digital world I read your diary and...Oh you weren't suppossed to hear that."

"You. Read. MY. DIARY!"

Suddenly everyone woke up to the sound of exploding rocks and trees, screams of panic, and an angry demonic roar. "Whoah. Are we being attacked?" Shinya asked as he searched the area for a potential enemy.

"Nope," Koichi replied, "Just an angry Kim."

"Someone get her before she kills me!" Takuya begged as he tried to escape a raging tomboy with combustion powers.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm blow you into tiny little pieces! I'm going to chop you down to size!" Kim threatened in rage.

"Whoah, Kim, calm down. Come on breath. Breath. Come on, just calm down before you blow up the entire Digital World." Koji advised as he tried to keep ahold of the raging tomboy.

"Yeah Kim. I mean it's not like I'll go and tell everyone you like Koji...oh whoops."

"You. Little. BASTERD!" before she knew it, Kim made a quick movement with her hands and a red aura appeared on the rock next to Takuya's foot and it blew up. Then the aura appeared on a tree by the teen and it blew up as well. Lastly a small red ball appeared into front of Takuya and it blew up in front of him, sending him crashing into another tree. Everyone, except Koji and Kim being that they both were in a moment of shock, ran over to Takuya's side. Takuya slowly got up from the floor with an angry look on his face.

"What was that for!"

"Oh I'm so sorry.I was aiming for your thick skull!"

"AGH I CAN'T STAND YOU! I try to be nice and you try to blow me up!"

"Takuya, you're half vampire. You can't die unless you get stabbed in the heart," Shinya reminded him.

"That or have my heart blown up,"

"Well maybe I can arrange that!" Kim snapped.

"Look, maybe you two should just take a breather...and stay far away from one another." Sabrina advised.

"I agree. Kim, you stay away from Takuya and don't blow him up. Takuya, you stay away from Kim and don't piss her off." Koichi instructed. Then he noticed his twin still had his arms around Kim with a blush forming on his face, "And Koji...I think you should let go of Kim now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Candlemon Village

The small river side village was at peace and all seemed calm in the night. However that would soon change. A dark cloud floated over the small village and the cursed gas entered each home except that of the elder. Waking up, the Candlemon elder hopped out of his home. "Something is wrong in the village." Suddenly the elder heard an angry battle cry. Turning around in shock, the elder found himself being attacked by a crimson colored candle digimon. All the elder could do was let out a short cry that echoed in the night.

Outside the village

"Great, now what do we do?" Standing by a broken trailroad track, the group of humans could only contemplate their next move. At the moment they could only try to find a way to get across. It was then that Sabrina noticed a small village by the river at the bottom of the gourge.

"Hey guys, there's a village down there." At the moment, Takuya's head shot up and he ran up to the raven haired girl and looked down the canyon.

"The Candlemon Village!" JP, Zoe, and Tommy all looked up in surprise and ran over to peer down the canyon.

"No way. It is the village!"

"But it can't be," Zoe stated, "The Candlemon village was near Flame Town. We just leaft Fortuneteller's Village two days ago!"

"Hey, someone gonna tell us what's going on?" Utaka asked.

"The Candlemon village is where I got my spirit," Tommy started,"The problem was that it's run by a bunch of crazy candle digimon that almost turned Takuya into a wax statue. The two of us managed to beat them and in the end it turned out to be a test."

"So? I don't see the problem." Kim said rudely. "Let's just go down there and try to get across."

"Hey, if you wanna go see the Candlemon and get burned, be my guest." Takuya barked.

"Hmph. Fine, I will, but I know I'm not going to get waxed like someone I know!" Kim snapped as she started down the flat stone pathway down the gorge. Takuya looked up and was met by several stares from his friends.

"Fine we'll go with her," he said, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Kim stopped her pace and waited for everyone to catch up, but half way there, Sabrina nearly calapsed. Koichi quickly caught his step-sister.

"Sabrina!"

"Something's wrong." the raven haired girl muttered. "Something's going on in the village. Something bad!" Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Sabrina let out a loud, sharp, yell before the Candlemon Village erupted in flames and blew up, sending depre and rubble everywhere. The ground near the group started to crack and split. Suddenly the earth gave away near Kim and she tripped, falling downward. Takuya, ignoring the anger in him towards his cousin, raced towards her and reached for her hand, only to have gone down with her. Shinya lost his footing and slid down the path and fell off, falling into the river. The ground reached the two step siblings and caused them to seperate and fall in two different directions. Before she could hit the stone floor, blue sparkling orbs surrounded Sabrina and the sparklings lights traveled and splashed into the river. The rumbling slowly stopped and the canyon was torn and shattered with the Chosen Ones separated.

Takuya shot up from his sleep startled and breathing heavily. The half-breed wiped the sweat pouring from his forehead and looked around, trying to get his latest nightmare out of his head. Then he let out a sharp gasp once he found Kim laying on her back bruised up. His protective instincs took over and he ran to her side. First he checked her pulse and then put his ear on her chest to find a calm rythmic breathing pattern, concluding that she was unconsciouse. "I got to wake her up somehow," he muttered. Then an idea popped into his head. One, that could posibly get him killed if he wasn't careful. "Man, please don't let her wake up during this and slap me." he prayed as he got ready to perform CPR. He held his cousin's nose and put his mouth against her to breath into her lungs. However he didn't notice Kim's eyes slowly opening as he got close to her lips. The tomboy quickly pushed her cousin off her before slapping him across the face four times.

"Agh! What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped.

"I thought you were unconsciouse so I was going to give you CPR." Takuya defended while rubbing his sore cheeks, "Man you slap hard."

"Yeah well I didn't need your mouth on mine!"

"Ugh. I try to be nice and what do I get? A freacking slap to the face!"

"Don't make me blow you up," Kim said in an angery tone before switching to a much calmer one, "I think I've finally managed to control it."

"Yeah wel I outha..." Takuya was cut off by the sound of someone's voice. The two argueing relatives turned to find Sabrina carrying someone towards them with much diffeculty. The two instently regonized who it was.

"Shinya!" they quickly ran over to the two and Kim grabbed Shinya from Sabrina while Takuya got ahold of the raven haired girl before she hit the floor.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Shinya fell into the shallow part of the river. I managed to teleport not to far away from him and get him out." she explained holding her head.

"You hit your head?"

"No. I'm alright."

"Takuya." Kim called, "we got to find someone to help Shinya. He's bleeding."

"What?" Takuya walked over to them with Sabrina and found his brother in an unconsciouse state with blood slowly flowing from a wound on the back of his head. "Shinya. Man, what are we going to do? I don't think there's a hospital around here."

"Are there even hospitals in this world?" Sabrina asked, sitting on a rock while holding her forehead.

"Lets just find the others right now. Kim, you mind?" Kim held Shinya and gently put him on her cousin's back to carry. The four teens quietly made their way down the path and eventually walked into a devastated village. Takuya instently regonized the giant candle in the center of the village and sighed. "Great. We're in the Candlemon Village." the boy sighed again.

"Man. It looks like a bomb went off," Kim remarked.

"Or just you," Takuya muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Someone's still here," Sabrina muttered softly. However Takuya was still able to hear her and started looking around for any signs of trouble. There was a sudden movement and Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner with his free hand, ready for a fight. However he let out a sigh of relieve the instent he regonized the intruder to be the village elder. After gibing Shinya to Kim to watch over, Takuya ran over to help the elderly digimon get out of the rubble he was stuck under.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

"Uh, why I don't believe it. Takuya is that you? It's been a while my lad."

"Takuya who'se this?" Sabrina asked.

"This is the Candlemon elder. He's the one who put up the test I told you about."

"So you're the old candle that had Takuya beaten to a pulb?" Kim commented. "Nice to met you." she added cheerfully.

"I didn't get beaten up. I was taken by surprise," Takuya corrected silently.

"In a way you could say that. Now tell me Takuya, who are these girls...and that boy she is carrying."

"Oh. This is Sabrina. And my brother here is Shinya. He fell unconsciouce and we're trying to get some help," Kim cleared her throat and Takuya glared at her from the corner of his eye. "And cranky pants over there is my cousin Kim. Word of advice, don't piss her off."

"Candlemon-san what happened here? Oh and by any chance, did you see any other people come by?" Sabrina asked politely.

"My dear girl, I have not seen any other people so far, but I bet that the Candlemon villagers got to them."

"What do you mean the villagers might have gotten to them?" Takuya asked curiously.

"A dark cloud past over the village not to long ago. All the villagers seemed to turn evil just by being near it. They then attacked me and the younger digimon. The result is what you see before you. My advice to you, be careful around them, because you might not be able to face them."

"Please, the last time I found here, your villagers just caught me by surprise. I'll whoop their wax butts next time," Takuya retorted, "Besides, I got the spirit of PyroAgunimon so I'll be able to take them out."

"What? The spirit of PyroAgunimon? My you're full of surprises. However, I highly doupt you'll be able to use it." the elder said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked.

"The villagers have planted magical stones called Spirit Rocks. Lucemon had forged them from the data of vengeful digimon in order to prevent anyone from using the spirits. Fortunently they are only able to prevent two spirits of each of the ten elements."

"That means Takuya would only be able to use only one of his three spirits." Sabrina thought outloud.

"And if they're thinking like smart bad guys, they'd take out Takuya's two best spirits." Kim assumed.

"Great, I'll only be able to spirit evolve into Agunimon," Takuya said, "And you know, I'll still kick their waxxy butts."

"Oh yeah well...uh...I hope you have the stregnth to back up your mouth Takuya," Kim said in a weak frightened voice as she looked on the other side of the river.

"Why do you say that?" Takuya followed Kim's gaze and nearly fell over at the sight before him. Standing before them on the other side of the river were a dozen blood red colored candle digimon on craked, golden candle sticks with orange eyes. The strings on their heads were burned black and were lit with crimson flames.

Sora: CrimsonCandlemon. These hot heads are really something to watch out for. They seem weak, but they can really pack a punch; especially with their Fire Seaker, Wax Paralizer Spit, and Cerisin Tempest.

"Now would be a good time for us to run." Takuya said to the group. That instent, the CrimsonCandlemon hopped into the air and exhaled arrow shaped flames. "Run!" The kids and Candlemon all took off and ran down the path to escape the CrimsonCandlemon, who followed after them while firing a barrage of flames. Half way down, Candlemon turned around with a stern look.

"I will not run from my own villagers. I'll fight and untaint their hearts. Lave Luqui!" the attack smacked into three of the crimson candle digimon. However five CrimsonCandlemon hopped into the air and exhailed another barrage of flames.

"Fire Seaker!" the attacks nailed Candlemon and sent the elder skidding across the ground. Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner before turning back to the girls.

"You guys get out of here," he said, "I'm going to help Candlemon."

"Wait we should..." Takuya was already off before Kim could finish talking. "Ugh. Men. Come on Sabrina. We better get out of fighting range." Kim said, shifting Shinya's weight a little." The two girls ran out a good distance and stood behind a boulder to watch. Meanwhile, Takuya ran over to the fallen digimon and helpped him up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will survive." Candlemon replied. "Listen, we must escape now."

"What? Why? We could take these guys, especially when I spirit evolve into Agunimon." Takuya stated.

"These are not your average digimon. You cannot take them on your own."

"Urrh, that's why I said we...as in two people!"

"You are stuburn. I repeat, we must escape!" As the two were argueing, the CrimsonCandlemon got closer and closer. A CrimsonCandlemon jumpt into the air and inhailed deeply. Flames erupted from it's mouth and was directed towards Takuya. Kim's instincts took over and she could help but yell out and warn them.

"Takuya!"

Takuya looked up and saw the blast of flames coming towards him. before the boy could react to it, Candlemon pushed him out of the way and was hit. The powerful blast sent the weak elder sailing through the skies and into the river. The water washed the flame on Candlemon's head away and along with it went the digimon's data. Digi-Code serrounded Candlemon's body and as it disperst, a Digi-Tama fell into the river, sinking to the bottom of the body of water. The three teens gasped in shock from the attack and were taken by surprise.

"They...They destroyed him." Sabrina muttered.

"Those sick basterds. They don't even care that they destroyed him." Kim stated. At that moment, Kim soon noticed that Takuya's body language had changed. His fists were clenched up so tightly that she was able to see his knuckles and fingers. His feet were planted on the ground so hard that it seemed like they were inside the stone road. Takuya's body was shaking violently like an unstable gear. Even though Takuya's head was down, Kim could tell the expression on his face was an angry one. "Takuya?"

"I've had enough with you wax faced freaks," the boy murmured. "You've creeps are about to get your asses kicked!" Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner and activated one of the spirits held within it.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution...Agunimon!" The warrior of flames stood tall, facing the group of Candlemon.

"Wow, he's really cute." Sabrina commented, causing Kim to sweatdrop.

"Um Sabrina, if you haven't forgotten, but...THAT'S MY DORKKY COUSIN!"

"Oh yeah...hehehe."

Agunimon's fists burst into flames and he slammed them together. As the CrimsonCandlemon got closer, Agunimon spun himself into a fiery cyclone of fire. "Pyro Tornado!" Fireballs erupted from the tornado and slammed into the CrimsonCandlemons, sending them into the sky and back on the ground or into the river. Breaking out of the flames, Agunimon roundhouse kicked one of the CrimsonCandlemon on the side of it's head, senting it crashing into the cliffwall. Another CrimsonCandlemon jumpt into the air and fired a barrage of white colored wax, however; Agunimon jumpt out of the way. "Nice try bozo!" Agunimon's fist connected with the digimon's face and it fell to the floor. Another CrimsonCandlemon tried a sneak attack but mearly reseaved a fot to the face. Agunimon landed on the floor panting hard, but he simply ignored his fatigue. "Who else wants some?"

"Come on Sabrina, let's get out of here." Kim said, swifting Shinya's weight on her back again.

"Right."

"Well? Don't you wanna show me what you got?" Agunimon asked the four remaining CrimsonCandlemon. All four of the CrimsonCandlemon stood there with frieghten and angery expressions plastered on their faces. Then, one of them noticed somthing behind the warrior. A low chuckle was eminated from the digimon's throat before turning into a loud laugh. "What's so funny?" Agunimon asked.

"It seems that you've foolishly underestimated us," it said, "You've left your friends unprotected!"

"What?" then Agunimon remebered the two defenceless teen girls and his unconsciouse brother. Soon loud panicked screams caught the warrior's attention and he turned around. Kim and Sabrina were trapped inside a ring of fire created by one of the CrimsonCandlemons that Agunimon had failed to destroyed.

"This...This is bad. What are we going to do?" Sabrina asked.

"Urh, beats me." Kim replied, while constantly trying to figure out a way out of the fire ring while carrying Shinya on her back. Meanwhile, Agunimon was furious and his fists burst into flames equal to his fury. He turned around and was ready to throw another fire attack, but before he could, a giant wade of wax came hurtiling in his direction and made contact.

"Takuya!" the two girls cried. The wax began to harden and Agunimon's movement slowly stopped.

"Dammit." He cursed. "Once was enough for me."

"Kim, what do we do now?" Sabrina asked. Kim suddenly recalled something.

"Do you think you have control of your telleportation yet?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Sabrina replied.

"Well, try to teleport and get out of here." Kim told her, "and take Shinya with you." Kim handed Shinya to the other girl. Sabrina had a hard time trying to carry the 12 year old, but soon got him to falling off her back.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to help the goggle head get out of his sticky situation." Kim replied as she walked backwards from the flame. A second later, Kim was off in a mad dash and leapt over the wall of fire before crashing and rolling on the ground. Sabrina stared at her friend and then began to concentrate. In a minute, a swarm of blue lights surround Sabrina and Shinya, and they were gone. Meanwhile, the CrimsonCandlemon were advancing on Agunimon, who was helpless to stop them.

"Prepare for your doom," the lead CrimsonCandlemon stated. "Ready. Aim. Fi-" before CrimsonCandlemon could finish his order, a rock came speeding through the air and crashed into his face...and got stuck. Outraged, the digimon tore the stone from his forehead and stared survailing the area. "Who threw that!"

"Over here you poor excuse for silly puddy!" a spunky voice insulted. Not to far behind Agunimon was Kim, who held several small rocks in her hand. "If you wanna mess him, you'll have to go through me first," the girl announced, thowing more rocks at the digimon. The four CrimsonCandlemon were forced back due to the barrage of stone. Kim ran over to Agunimon, she would have asked if he was alright, but she already knew the answer. "Don't worry, I've got everything under control," A fire ball came hurteling in the air and crashed next to Kim's foot, making the girl fall flat on her butt.

"You dare trifale with us?" the lead CrimsonCandlemon asked.

"Well what if I do?"

"K-Kim. Get out of here," Agunimon managed to tell her.

"What you nuts? What about you? You're defenently in no condicien to fight. Or do I have to remind you of your little situation at hand?"

"How about we take care of that you little brat!" The four CrimsonCandlemon stood in a row as Digi-Code surrounded them. A cocoon of data was formed in their place seconds before a new digimon emerged. Standing there was a ten foot candlemon with three beedie red eyes. It stood on two golden candle stick legs as thick as tree trunks. The stem on it's head was burning with a wild inferno and it's body was white with black at the top as it neared the flame. The digimon let out a loud roar as the flame grew larger.

Sora: ExCandlemon. If you thought CrimsonCandlemon was bad, this guy litterily takes the cake. His Inferno Fireball, Toxic Wax Stream, and Candle Breath makes an army of CrimsonCandlemon run for the hills.

Kim stared at the giant digimon and gulped. "Um, we may have a problem."

"No duh." Agunimon muttered. ExCandlemon glared down at his victems and chuckled. He began to inhale and the flame on his head grew bigger and bigger.

"Inferno Fireball!" A massive flame was exhailed and it rushed towards the two. Kim attempted to blow up the attack, but nothing happened.

"Come on. Blow up. Blow up." Preoccupied at looking at her own hands, Kim failed to notice the attack getting closer. Suddenly the girl felt a strong force pushing her off to the side followed by the sound of empact and a cry of pain. Looking up, Kim found Agunimon laying on the floor badly burned and breathing heavily. "No." she whispered as past memories of her nightmare returned.

_Seven Dark Starts!" the digimon fired seven black colored stars at the two, however before it made contact, Takuya quickly got up and pushed Kim away, taking all seven hits. The teen let out an anguished cry as the stars raged deeper into his body. His body trempled in pain and then it happened. One of the black stars pierced through his chest and flew right through his heart, coming out his back. Takuya let out a pained choke with blood coming out of his mouth. Kim watched helplessly as the stars passed through his body and as his body blew up into crimson colored dust._

"Takuya." she managed to say. The tomboy narrowed her eyes and stood in front of her cousin as ExCandlemon began to approuch. "GET AWAY!" she shouted. "Get back or else!"

"Or else what little missy?"

"Or else you'll deal with me. And I'll blow up to kingdom-come!" the girl threatened. Kim attempted to blow the digital candle to pieces, but nothing happened. She stood frozen from shock. "Wha..." Kim ignored her shock and once again tried to destroy ExCandlemon with her powers. Nothing. Before she knew it, a dark shadow covered her and the ground her walked on. Looking up, Kim found ExCandlemon staring down at her. In one shift moment, Kim was sent soaring into the air from ExCandlemon's backhand and crashed into the river. Her body began to sink into the deep water. On land, Agunimon strained to get up. Soon ExCandlemon was abone the warrior and he grabbed ahold of him. Agunimon began to cry out in pain as ExCandlemon started to squeeze the air out of him.

/Riverside Road/

"Come on Shinya keep running!" Sabrina said. Shinya had woken up a couple of minutes ago before they were attacked. Now they were on the run from two CrimsonCandlemons. Dispite all this, Shinya was still woozy and was having a hard time running. "Can't you spirit evolve or something?" she asked.

"I can't." he said. "I'm pressing these buttons like crazy, but nothing." A flaming mass landed behind the two and sent them flying into the air. Once again the two were surrounded in a swarm of lights before landing painfully on the other side of the riverbed. Looking to her side, Sabrina found Shinya was out cold again.

"Oh this can't be good." she said. "Shinya. Come on wake up. Wake up." Seeing the CrimsonCandlemon walking (or in this case hopping) towards her, Sabrina started throwing rocks at them. "Get away. Shoo. Vamoose." finding herself out of rocks, Sabrina grabbed ahold of Shinya hand and tried to teleport. Nothing happened this time . She tried concentrating again and they didn't even move. The CrimsonCandlemon jumped high over the river and were about to destroy the helpless kids when.

"**Lightning Blitz!**" a stream of electricity ripped through the sky and sliced through the crimson digimon, senting them into the river and caused them to erupt in an electrical frienzy. Sabrina looked up and found a blue armored beetle-man flying down towards them. "Are you guys alright?" Bettlemon asked. Sabrina nodded. Looking past the thunder warrior, Sabrina saw the others running towards them. The raven haired girl ran towards her step-brother and embraced him.

"Sabrina! Are you hurt or anything?" Koichi asked her out of concern.

"No, I'm fine, but Shinya's out cold and Kim and Takuya are fighting a bunch of CrimsonCandlemon."

"What? What did yu say Kim was doing?" Koji asked.

"She was with Takuya fighting those digimon...huh, Koji?" Koji was off running before they knew it.

"Koji! Come on guys," Koichi chased after his twin, followed by his step-sister, Zoe, Kumamon, Utaka, and Beetlemon, who held an uncounscious Shinya.

/Under River/

As Kim's body sank to the bottom of the river her bandana started to unwrap around her head. Her body went limp and looked like sea weed drifting in the current. _This can't be it._ She thought. _Takuya. He's still in danger. I can't let him get hurt. Mom. Dad. Grams. Please. Help me get back up there and help him.I can't...NO! I WON'T LET HIM GET HURT!_ As Kim's bandana floated to the top, it gave of a brilliant pink light. The crest of love symbol on the fabric started to change shape into the Japanese writting for wind. Under water, a smoothe oval shaped rock floated by Kim. Her eyes slowly open and she noticed a pink light emminating from it. _A glowing rock? Wait a second. That's a Digi-Tama!_ As soon as she said that in her head, the egg started to spin around creating a whirlpool. A pink cyclone erupted from the river and caught the attention of ExCandlemon. Several multicolored stones were picked up by the wind and destroyed.

"What the?" The spinning vortex exploded, sending the Dark Digimon back and slamming against the cliff, resulting in him letting go of Agunimon. Hovering in the air with her bandana wrapped neatly around her forehead, Kim glared down the digimon.

"So you find it fun taking advantage of the weak and helpless?" Kim asked. "Well let's see how you like it!" the wind picked up again and surrrounded the girl for a second before erupting again. This time Kim held out her D-Scanner and a spirit appeared in it.

The outline of a praying woman with swan wings drew itself on the screen. Kim brought the device and her left hand across her chest. A Digi-Code ring appeared in her left and and she pulled them together. "Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution!" As her clouthes turned to data and was torn away, a pink cyclone spun around Kim's teenage form. The shadow of the tomboy was shown in the hurricane and it grew into an adult stadure with a curvy form. The hurricane grew smaller and a pink gloved hand penetrated the wind. The tornado rose and revealed pink booted legs, a pinkish skirt, and a light purple blouse with a heart shaped opening showing a little clivage. Kim's brown hair slowly evaporated in data fragments and gave way to long golden blonde hair. Lastly a pair of dark purple leans covered her eyes like vizors and the knight of the wind fell to the plateform. Dove like wings erupted from her back and she flapped them to prevent her from hitting the platform before calling out her name. "Skymon!"

Skymon hovered in the air with her arms crossed and stared down the Dark Digimon. ExCandlemon on the other hand didn't seem too amused. "You think you scare me bird girl? Take this, Toxic Candle Stream!" ExCandlemon fired a stream of black wax at the wind knight. Skymon simply flew up and dodged it. Gracefully, Skymon flew over to Agunimon and landed next to him. The warrior's eyes were shut and his breathing was rigid. Skymon figured it was due to the wax that had encased most of his body.

"Takuya," she muttered. "Hang on." the knight flew into the air above him and spun herself into a cyclone. The tornado hit Agunimon and ExCandlemon was taken back by this.

"What? Why would she attack one of her own teammates!"

ExCandlemon got his anwser as soon as the tornado exploded and Skymon held Takuya in her arms. The half-vampire slept peacefully in her arms and a smile formed on her face. At that moment Sabrina ran back with the others trailing behind her. They stopped and stared bewiltered at the new knight. The wind knight saw them staring at her and she flew over to them and placed Takuya on the floor in front of her friends before smiling and said, "Watch him for me will ya?" with that, Skymon took off into the air and faced ExCandlemon.

Koji looked around franticly and Koichi took notice of this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kim. I can't find her anywhere." he replied.

"I don't think you have to look far," Zoe assured him.

"Why do you say that?" Beetlemon asked her.

"Think about. Kim's missing and this new Digimon shows up telling us to watch Takuya. And that means..."

"That Kim got a Mythical Spirit!" Koji conducted. He turned to the flying Digimon and smiled. _Go get him Kim!_

"Time for you to take off!" Skymon landed on the ground in a handstand and spun around like Kazemon would, "Tempest..." the spinning digimon turned into a tornado that ran in a zig zag motion towards ExCandlemon. Before it hit him the tornado exploded and Skymon smacked him on the face with her heel, "Kick!" once she said that, a strong force of wind sent ExCandlemon skidding across the river side. Skymon jumped into the air and the wind wrapped around her arms. "Screaming Twister!" the digimon directed her hands to the giant candle and two tornadoes exploded from her arms and collided with him. Skymon used the spinning funnels to fling ExCandlemon into the air and when the funnels dispurst and Skymon crossed her arms over her chest. "Good bye ugly! This is for slapping me into the river! **SKY RAIDER!**" Skymon uncrossed her arms so fast that the air in front of her became visible and headed towards ExCandlemon as it turned into blades. The attack slammed into ExCandlemon and sliced right through him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ExCandlemon fell to the ground and split into the four CrimsonCandlemon that created him. Each one slowly turned black with their Dark-Code appearing around them.

"Word of advice you candle heads. No one messes with Takuya but me! Digi-Code Purification!" Skymon destroyed the darkness and the four Candlemon fell to the floor unconscience.

"Alright Kim!" Koji cheered.

"Way to show them the power of wind digimon!" Zoe cheered. Both Shinya and Takuya slowly opened their eyes and looked at the new digimon in front of them.

"Geeze. Who's the cuty?" Shinya asked.

"Huh. Must be Zoe. She does look hot." Takuya commented as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Um Takuya," Zoe started. "I'm over here."

"That's Kim." Koji said. The two Kanbara brothers nearly had a heart attack.

"AW GROSS! WE HIT ON OUR COUSIN!" The group broke into a fit of laughter at the two sibling's out burst and none was more happier than Kim.

Tai: Well I guess that solves everything. Well four down and eight spirits to go. I bet Sabrina can't wait to find out what spirit she'll get. Stay tone next time for the next Digimon; Digital Monsters.

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Kim: Wow, who knew I could kick butt like that? Oh yeah, I knew it! On the next episode, we take time away from us and go to the real world, where Jeri get's a big surprise that no one ever expected. A little gift from an old friend to help her find her true destiny. Not only that, but we get a climse of the evil that's threatning the real world and you'll be totally surprise by who or what it is and what it can do.With the Tamers fighting the Dark Digimon, more of the Guardian legend will begin to unravell itself. All this and more next time on...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode eight**_

_**Jeri's Gift from Leomon and the Demon Goddess Invades**_

Yrneh: Time to show those kids true evil.

Jeri: This is only the begining.

FDFIFY: Kim was the very first OC I made. She was originally based off my own cousin Athena Chea. Kim has her own fanfic with Koji called Exchange Stundent, a romantic comedy that also features Takuya and Alexis. Kim also "stared" in all of the Vampire Takuya stories and Let the Games Begin. Kim's exploding powers were based off Piper's power from Charmed. A good person to play Kim's voice would be Cristi Carlson Romano, who, ironicly, plays Kim Possible on Kim Possible. She's a good voice actress and has a pretty singing voice, so I thought it was perfect. But you can give me your opinions by e-mail.

* * *

Digi Harpy: And that ends another episode of Digimon Guardians.

Kim: Yes, bow before my mighty power of wind and destruction!

Takuya: I'd give that performance a 4

Kim: What was that?

Takuya: Uh...I mean a 5?

Kim: (death glare)

Takuya: ...6?

Kim: (cracks knuckles)

Takuya: ...7?

Kim: (walks towards Takuya)

Takuya: (cowars) A 10! A 10! Please don't hurt me!

Kim: I was just going say thanks.

Takuya: Oh.


	8. Jeri's Gift From Leomon

Kim: In this chapter, not only with Jeri get a surprise, but it'll also give some information on why some of the girls are Celestial Guardians.

DH: I do not own Final Destination, Charmed, Digimon anything else seen on TV.

* * *

Tai: We all knew Kim to be a tomboy, but we never reliazed how angry she could get. Her powers had increased greatly and she was able to control them...kind of. After Kim's little explosion on Takuya was settled, the gang ended up getting separated at the Candlemon village and were attacked by CrimsonCandlemon, who easily got Agunimon in a sticky situation. To make matters worse, the CrimsonCandlemon digivolved and became ExCandlemon and tossed Kim into the river. Fortunently, there was a spirit in the river and after turning in Skymon, the tomboy gracefully, and painfully, sliced ExCandlemon into little chuncks of wax. I don't think anyone should piss her off from now on.

_(Opening to Digimon Season Four)_

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past, as we head to the future_

_To reclaim the Digital World_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other _

_We live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Hiyuhawhoya, hugh_

_Digimon!_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your Spirit Evolve _

_And if we're all for one world _

_There's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode eight**_

_**Jeri's Gift from Leomon and the Demon Goddess Invades**_

It was a late night as Jeri stared out the window. It had been a long day of dodging in coming objects for the girl. After learning about the Celistial Guardians and gaining her powers, Jeri started to remember the days when she was a Tamer. But those were many moons ago and Jeri had moved on. Sort of. Deep down, she still missed Leomon with every once of her heart. What she wouldn't give to have Leomon back by her side, helping her friends fight renagade Digimon.

_Leomon_. she thought, _I wonder what it would be like if we were together again. Fighting evil digimon, helping Takato and the others. Those are all things I want to experience again. But now. Now I have these weird powers that make things come flying at me like I'm a magnet! Well, maybe it can be a little usefull if I can control my power. _"Oh Leomon. If only you were here to help me."

As she stared out in the night sky, Jeri's eye lids slowly started to fall. It was bedtime for the teenage girl. Slowly Jeri entered the world of dreams and she found herself sitting next to Takato under a shady tree, avoiding the sun's heat. Over on the field, Jeri could see all the other tamers playing with each other and their Digimon. Jeri only blinked before the beautiful sight was replaced with a baren landscape of chaos and desturction. "W-what's this?" she asked herself as she looked around. Her eyes soon locked onto a pair of warriors fighting each other. Abone closer examination, Jeri noted that they were digimon. One of them was a darker colored Flamedramon while the other was..."Leomon!"

The two digital beings were locked in a harsh fight with neigther one giving up. Leomon gave a right hook and nailed the dark dragon warrior on the side of the face. DarkFlamedramon retaliated by giving the lion a clawed foot to the gut. Leomon took the kick and attepmted to slice DarkFlamedramon with his sword., but the dark dragon jumped out of the way.

"Pathetic." DarkFlamedramon chuckled. "Why to you insist on worrying about that human child?" the dark digimon said, pointing behind Leomon and directly at Jeri. The brunett way taken back by this until a faint cry brought her to reality. Looking down in her arm, Jeri found that she was holding a baby her. It was wrapped in a green blancket with the hazard signed printed on the sheet. The most notible feature on the young child was the planet tatto on her forehead beneath her bundle of brown hair. Jeri was so confused, but she looked up at the warriors.

"I insisnt on protecting the princess because she will bring a great future for us." the prideful lion stated.

"Ha. You expect all that from a little pite _human_ baby? And you call me shameful."

"You are shameful!" Leomon roared in rage. "You sold your soul to those two demons for power! You are an ally of darkness, no longer a warrior of courage and justice!"

"It's not a matter of good or bad my old friend." DarkFlamedramon stated. "It's a matter or who's the better boss. Come on Leomon. Join the Dark Spirits. I'm sure Yrneh and Shikonata would love to have such a proud warrior in their arsenals." At this, Leomon scolft.

"I'll join...WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Leomon lunged foreward with his blade about to slice the reptail, however DarkFlamedramon batted the sword away and nailed Leomon with a spinning hook kick.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried, watching her partner fall to the ground. The bounderies between fantisy and reality were broken as DarkFlamedramon looked up at Jeri and grinned at the girl. The dark digimon walked towards the girl and Jeri held the baby closer to her out of instinct. The dragon warrior was prepared to attack when a gust of wind knocked him off his feet. Then, out of the blue, and digimon gracefully leapt forwards and stood in front of Jeri. The digimon was definently female from the way the outfit was designed. It was a green dress with puffy pantlegs. Wooden clap shoes were worn on her feet and a bright yellow tutu decorated the waist. The digimon's skin was black as night and her curly locks were just as dark. A fan like crown was atop her head along with a golden mask. In each hand was a white fan with a red spot in the middle to represent the Japanese flag.

"Fanmon. It's good to see you my dear." DarkFlamedramon said.

"Silence demon!" the digimon, Fanmon, barked. "How dare you call me such a name after you betrayed us all!"

"Is it a crime to regonize the most beautiful warrior in the village?"

"If it comes from your mouth traitor then yes!"

"Now my lovely Fanmon, why would you call me such a thing?"

Before Fanmon could reply, the dragon fight recieved a tap on the shoulder and turned around, only to be punched in the face by Leomon. DarkFlamedramon wobbled back from the attack and held his bleeding nose. "You rotten oversized cat!"

"Silence!" Leomon roared. "We will not let you harm Princess Jeri!"

It was at that moment Jeri woke up gasping for air. she couldn't believe the dream she just had. She had just witness a fight between Leomon and an evil Flamedramon, and then the arrival of a new digimon. Then their was the baby in her arms. A little princess. Who was her. Suddenly a loud ringing in her room caused the girl to shout and flail her arms. At the same moment a book flew off the shelf due to the girl's telekenitic powers. Jeri cursed her dumb luck and picked up the phone.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey Jeri, it's Takato." at the sound of his voice, Jeri felt her heart warm up.

"Oh, hey Takato!" she said in an oddly high and exstatic voice. "What's up?"

"Hey, meet me and the others in the park now. There's trouble." and with that, the boy hung up. Jeri's heart fell. It seemed like the only time Jeri got a call from Takato anymore was because of trouble. She didn't even know why he bothered to call her for even that! Jeri was no longer a Tamer. Leomon had been deleted and so were her Tamers days. She was just a normal teenage girl. Well, as normal as one can get when you can metally throw things across the room. Mentally sighing, Jeri check the time and her eyes turned into the size of gulf balls. "2:05 AM! Man trouble knows how to prevent a girl from getting her sleep." Jeri went to her night stand and grabbed her purse before walking out of her room. If she had only stayed a second more, Jeri would have seen the bright yellow green light eminating from her drawer.

Once she was successfully out of her home, Jeri took her bike and rode it to get to Shinjuku park. _Yeah. Shinjuku park. That's where I first met Leomon._ Jeri thought sadly.

Shinjuku Park

It was quiet at the park. Not a sound was heard, not even the midnight chirpping of insects or nightinggales were heard. This was never a good sign. Suddenly, a blast of fog and dark vapors exploded from the ground and started to engulf the playground. As the fog consumed the park, a hand burst out of the ground. Slowly, a slender feminale figure brought herself out of the ground. Dark wings materialized out of her back and wrapped around her naked form. At that presist moment, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Iyani, Spitemon, and the others made it.

"See, told you I sensed something." Iyani gloated, dispite the fact she was 26 and being childish.

"Ok, we can see that." Rika said. "Now let's see who this is." the tomboy said, holding up her D-Ark. However, to her shock, nothing came up. "What the? It must be busted."

"Woah. I can tell you one thing." Kazu said with a childish grin. "She's na-" before he could finish, Suzie elbowed the older boy in the gut.

"We can _see_ that, so don't point it out." she said. At that, the "woman" turned and looked at the teens and the adult for a brief moment before raising an arm. Before they could react, the Tamers were blown back with a trementous invisible force. Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta were sent skidding across the dirt while their Digimon were flung several feet into the air. Rika, Ryo, Renamon, and Monodramon crashed into the playground with the digimon mangled in the monkey bars and the two teens out cold in the sand box. Takato crashed into a tree before Guilmon slammed into him while his older sister and her partner digimon had ended up stuck in a tree, tearing several branches apart as they fell to the earth. The woman grinned wickedly, revealing a fanged tooth. However, before she could walk away, a fire ball was thrown out of no where and collided with her back. Turning around, the mystery woman was facing the imfamous Impmon and his two partners Ai and Mako.

"Going somewhere tuts?" Impmon asked arrogantly. Ai directed her D-Ark at the digital being and was unable to uptain any information on it.

"Agh, there's nothing on her. Mako I think you broke it!" Ai accussed.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Mako arguied. After six years of being Tamers, the two siblings were still having mindless and unimportant arguements. The winged woman took advantage of their spat to raise her arm again, senting out another powerful force at the trio. Unable to see it coming, the three were forced off their and into the air before landing hard on their backs on the soft grass.

"Mortals." the winged woman muttered before opening her magestic wings of darkness. With a mighty flap, she took off into the air and vanished into the night. At that moment, Jeir arrived on the scene with Calumon perched ontop of her head. The brunnett gasped at the sight of her friends scattered around the park eighter banged up and out cold. Jeri ran straight to the first person that popped inside her head.

"Takato! Takato wake up." she said as she attempted to wake him up. The teen started to stir and his eyes slowly opened to reveal Jeri sitting next to him with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank goodness." she said.

"Ugh. I felt like was hit my an eight ton truck." the woozy boy uttered.

"Nope," Calumon chirpped. "Just Guilmon."

"Heh. Same thing." Takato joked as he attempted to sit.

"Takato what happened?" Jeri asked.

"Well," he began, "we got here just as a digimon bio-emerged. Except, she didn't look like a digimon. More like a black winged angle. anyways, we were about to do something when we were all just thrown into the air like magic." he explained, rubbing his aching spine. Jeri tried to help her best friend up, but he stopped her, "I'm fine." Takato said before he attempted to stand on his own, only to collapse to the ground. Jeri, ignoring Takato's protests, helped the boy up as two new figures came into few. The two looked up and found a blonde haired girl in pink PJs running up to them with a pink rabbit by her side. Alexis walked over to her new friends, still wipping a little bit of sleep out of her eyes.

"Did we miss anything?" Alexis Halliwell, the newest member of the Tamers, asked tiredly.

"Where were you?" Jeri asked confused. That was when Ralinemon, Alexis' digimon partner, piped in.

"Alexis had a hard time getting out of bed and out of the house when she's half asleep. If her parents weren't heavy sleepers, they would have heard her bump into the coffee table, the night stand, trip on the rug, stump her toe, and her walking into the door!" the happy rabbit said with an odd happiness in her voice.

"Well," Takato began, "Lets get everyone out of here." The other two agreed and attepmted to get everyone back up on their feet.

Shinjuku Library

It had been about ten hours since the Tamers were at the park. After a relaxing night of sleep, Jeri went straight to the library. She didn't know why she had come to the library, she just did. Whatever the reason, Jeri had discovered some very interesting information. Jeri was sitting at a rounded table with piled of books next to her all around her. Each and everyone one of those books contained information on witch craft, urban legends, ancient myths, and so on. Currently she was reading a news paper article about strange insidents that had happened in America a view years. While she was intranced by what she was reading, Jeri failed to noticed someone poking her until was poked in the head. Startled, Jeri nearly dropped all of the books and newspapers.

"Sorry about that." Alexis appologized.

"It's ok." Jeri told her "What are you doing here?"

"I come to the library to think. In fact, it's the place where I always to find Henry when he's feeling down." she explained, sitting down. Alexis looked down at one of the newpaper articles Jeri was reading. "Fly 180 crash?"

"Oh yeah, um, it was-"

"A plane exploding, killing a bunch of highschool kids and teachers right? Yeah the whole country was that on the news." Alexis told her, remaining Jeri was Alexis used to live in the States.

"Yeah, everyone on the plane died except seven people because some kid freaked out saying he-." once again, Alexis had cut the girl off.

"He saw the plane crash." Alexis finished. "Like seeing the future. Kind of like me."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen people die yet."

"Yet being the oppertive word." the blonde said. She then noticed another article underneth the Flight 180 one. Alexis took the news paper and read the headlines outloud. "Three sisters fake death for homeland security."

"Yeah I found that one kid of weird too." Jeri told her, flipping through a took on Vodoo.

"You know what's weirder?" Alexis asked. Jeri shrugged her shouilders and Alexis told her. "That's my mom and my two aunts." As soon as Alexis touched the picture, her eyes widened and she drew in air.

_Vision_

_Alexis's mother, her aunts Piper and Paige were in the basement of aunt Piper's current home. The three women were chanting a strange poem before an odd man started to conbust and explode, taking the basement and everything in it. However, moments later, the three women and Alexis's uncle Leo walked away from the manor unharmed._

End

"Alexis? Alexis what did you see?" Jeri asked, somehow knowing the girl had a vision.

"Let's just say...I have a lot to discuess with my mom when I get home," Alexis told her. Alexis started looking through the newspaper articles once again an soon found one that had happened in Shinjuku. "Giant red mass tries to destroy city?"

"Oh. That was the D-Reaper. It was a renegaid program that tried to destroy all digital life form," Jeri said grimly. "Speaking of digimon, where's Ralinemon?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

Alexis's Home

"Ahh! Cope there's a giant pink rat in the house!" Phoebe Halliwell shrieked as she tried to hit Ralinemon with the broom.

"I'm not a rat!" Ralinemon protested.

"Agh!" Phoebe was surprised the "rodent" was able to talk and threw a random pillow at it. Ralinemon was knock upside the head and fell off the window ledge from where she stood.

Library

"I'm sure Ralinemon will behave and won't get caught by my parents." Alexis said. It was unfortunent her premonitions did tell her she was wrong. Before Jeri could say anything, the two girls were soon greeted by a brown haired teenager wearing a blue shirt, baggy grey jeans, and blue lensed yellow goggles.

"Hey girls." Takato greeted. "Uh Jeri could we talk." Takato asked.

"Um sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Um, Jeri, I think I saw a book I wanted to check out. I'll be right back." Alexis lied, leaving. In truth, Alexis had a sixth sence of weither a person had a romatic reason for to their discussion and would always leave those two alone to talk it out. Back in american, Alexis pulled off the same thing with Kim during a foreign exchange program when Kim had fallen for one of the exchange kids.

"Oookay? Anyways, Jeri I wanted to talk to you about...um...well...last night...um." Takato didn't exactly know how to say it. He was going to tell her about his feelings. However, Jeri took his words differently and her expression shifted.

"Takato, I think I should go." Jeri said grimly, getting up. She was about to leave when Takato grabbed her arm.

"Wait Jeri, let's talk for a minute." Takato said.

"Let me guess, you don't want me to come with you guys to find that digimon because I'll get in the way?"

"Wha? Jeri, where'd you-"

"Like you weren't going to say it. I don't blame you Takato." Jeri said. "All I'm good for is bringing Calumon with me and stare"

"Jeri you're getting it all wrong!" Takato shouted. The librarian shushed the boy. Takato turned to find Jeri walking out of the library and he followed her out to the streets. "Jeri! Come on just listen to me will yah!"

"Forget it Takato I'm not listening." Jeri shouted back. "And I don't blame you if you don't want me to hang out with you guys anymore."

"That's wasn't what I was going to say!" Takato yelled, grabbing Jeri's arm again. "You're acting like you lost Leomon again!" Big mistake. Before Takato knew what happened, Jeri slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Just. Just leave me alone Takato! Look, I'm not a Tamer anymore Takato!" Jeri screamed. "I get that I'm uselss to the team and that I can't do anything. That doesn't give you the right to bring that back up!" Jeri barked. Takato just stood there holding the side of his cheek.

"Jeri...I wasn't going to say that." he muttered as Jeri started to leave. Before the two could do anything else, a manhole cover exploded off the ground and sailed through the air as a digital field erupted from the empty space. The white fog blanketed the area, causing electrical malfuctions and panicking civilians. Materiallizing within the digital space was a reptilian warrior known as Flamedramon. However, this one had a sinister look to it for it's blue skin was black as night and were there once was yellow was now replaced with orange. Jeri stopped moving as she looked at the digimon before them.

"_No._" she thought. "_It's the same digimon fighting Leomon in my dream._" The black colored Flamedramon started to search his surrounding and his gaze fell on Jeri.

"Found you." he said as his body erupted in a black flame and his shot out towards Jeri. The brunett was so scared that she couldn't move. Fortunently, before the attack could vaporize her, Takato pushed the girl down and the dragon crashed into the building, causing more panick. Takato helped Jeri up off the ground just as the Flamedramon rose to it's feet.

"Let's go!" Takato said, but before they could leave, the Flamedramon fire two red hot beams from his eyes and they hit the soles of Takato's left shoe. The rubber of the shoe melted with the cement of the side walk and he was clue to it. "Aw nuts!" The Flamedramon's fist burst into black flames and he was ready to attack the two when a black ball nailed him on the back of his head. Then a shower of jewel shards rained down on him.

"Spite Ball!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Takato and Jeri turn to find Rika and Iyani running up to them. Renamon and Spitemon had already started fighting, throwing out their attacks as the Flamedramon attempted to dodge them. Rika pulled out her D-Ark and gained the information of their opponent while Iyani and Jeri helped Takato get his foot out of the side walk.

"BlackFlamedramon. Armor Level Virus Digimon. Special Attacks: Black Burner, Hell's Rocket, and Fists of the Corrupted Flames."

"He also has heat beams," Takato added as they finally got his foot out of the melted cement.

"Guys!" Alexis called out as she ran past the battle to join up with them.

"Where's Ralinemon?" Iyani asked. On cue, Ralinemon lept out of no where and landed on her partner's shoulder.

"I thought I left you at home."

"Your mom thought I was a rat so I came here."

"Hey, a little less mouth and a little more action please." Rika said. Alexis nodded and Ralinemon hopped into action.

"Valinetine Tempest!" The little bunny spun into a tiny pink cyclone. The spinning vortext collided with BlackFlamedramon and sent him skidding across the street. The virus digimon, however, simply flipped back up and threw a punch at each of the female digimon .

"Fists of the Corrupted Flames!" Each flame coated fist slammed into the digimon and sent them crashing into the ground.

"Renamon/Spitemon/Ralinemon!" the three girls cried.

"Hold on! I'll go get Guilmon. The parks not too far from here!" Takato said as he dashed off towards the park.

"Urgh. Great. Leave a man to make women do his work." Rika retorded. "Renamon, time for an upgrade. Card Slash! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyuubimon." the yellow fox charged forward and spun herself into a wheel.

"Dragon Wheel!" the flame dragon slammed into BlackFlamedramon with little damage.

"That's not good." Rika commented.

"Our turn. Spitemon!"

"Right!" Iyani pulled out her own card and scanned it.

"Card Slash! Digivolution activate!"

"Spitemon Digivolve to...Hauntymon." The tiny black ghost quickly evolved into a four foot tall spector wearing a Zoro mask over her eyes. It's body looked like the Pokemon Haunter only with a pair of black wings. Hauntymon opened her mouth and a black smoke started to leak out of her mouth.

"Specter Cloud!" A black stream of gas erupted from the digimon's mouth towards BlackFlamedramon, who dodged it, allowing it to melt the spot where he had been. BlackFlamedramon jumpt down on Kyuubimon's back, smashing her into the ground before he jumpt towards Hauntymon and punched in the jaw.

"That guy's alot faster than we thought." Iyani informed.

"Then lets give him some compatition." Ralinemon suggested to Alexis, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it! Card Slash! Digivolution activate!"

"Ralinemon Digivolve to...PummleRabbitmon" the new rabbit digimon dashed off towards BlackFlamedramon and threw a punch of her own into his gut, but BlackFlamedramon easily dodged it. The dark digimon then threw his flame coated fist at the rabbit, but PummleRabbitmon simply ducked and punched back.

"Man. It's like watching two wreslers go at it." Iyani commented.

"Enougth!" BlackFlamedramon said, jumping high into the air. His body exploded and a human sized fireball remained in his place. The fireball flew across down from the sky and smashed into PummleRabbitmon. "Hell's Rocket!" The force of the attack managed to leave a crater in the ground and event sent Kyuubimon and Hauntymon crashing into the building. Smoke began to blanket the area and the girls were forced to cover their eyes. As the smoke cloud cleared, the three champion digimon were back in their rookie stages and BlackFlamedramon stood unharmed.

"N-no way." Rika studdered. "He beat the three of them."

"This is _really_ bad." Iyani stated. BlackFlamedramon was preparing to attack once again when he was run over by a ten foot red dinosuar with white hair. Growlmon ran BlackFlamedramon down and sent the smaller champion flying into the air with his nose. Takato ran up to the girls panting heavily.

"Told yah. It wasn't...pant...far."

"Yeah well you look like you're about to collapse." Iyani said, holding her brother up. "What did mom say about running like until you collapsed?"

"Make sure I took out the trash first and watch out for cars." he replied. Iyani rolled her eyes. Back in the battle, BlackFlamedramon was getting mauled by Growlmon and thrown nearly about everywhere. Finally, to end the fight, Growlmon sliced BlackFlamedramon with his _Dragon Slash_ and the digimon soon exploded into data. The teens started to cheer in victory, but it would be sort lived. Jeri was the first to spot it and she pointed up towards the sky.

"Guys look!" following her gaze, the Tamers saw the digital woman from the previous night. Instead of being naked though, she wore a long black gown made of silk. Her black wings were now twice their original size and created a dark aura. Her raven hair now reached past her feet and flowed in every direction on it's own. THe flying woman smirked at the teens before raising her arm above her head. The data from BlackFlamedra was quickly absorbed and it was no more. Rika once again tried to get information on the digimon, but there was nothing.

"I don't get it. She absorbed the data so she has to be a digimon. Why am I not getting anything on her?" she nearly yelled. Ignoring the fact the teens were trying to figure out who she was, the woman pointed her other arm at them, her fingers spread out.

"Dark Rebirth!" she cried, sending a black egg shape energy ball at them. However, before it could hit, the egg shattered and BlackFlamedramon landed on the ground. The Tamers were greatly caught by surprise and their mouths hung from their faces. At that moment, Alexis's D-Ark started to go haywire.

"What the?" The information screen popped up and revealed the floating woman. What she read made her eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "No way!"

"What is it?" Jeri asked, looking over the blonde's shoulder. She gasped at the readings. "That's inpossible!"

"What is?" Takato asked.

"She's not a digimon." the two girls said in unison.

"What? But how is the possible. If the D-Ark has information on her then that means she has to be a digimon." Rika told them.

"Well according to this she's a demon called Shikonata with the capabilities of taking the souls of fallen villians and bringing them back to life, stronger than before." Alexis told them.

"Very clever my dear Guardian," Shikonata told her from above. "But it will not help. You brats don't stand a chance against BlackFlamedramon now." she said, vading into the darkness

"Wanna bet?" Takato asked arrogantly. "Get get him boy!"

"Right." Growlmon ran towards BlackFlamedramon, who jumpt into the air. The dark dragon burst into black flames and flew down at Growlmon.

"Hell's Rocket!" BlackFlamedramon slammed into Growlmon's gut and the giant dragon crashed into a nearby building, nearly taking it down with him.

"No Growlmon!" Takato ran to his partner, but stopped when he felt a stapping pain in his back. THe next thing Takato knew, he was being thrown into the air and landed hard on his back. Then there was nothing.

"Takato!" Iyani ran to her brother's side, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Rika barked. BlackFlamedramon just grinned at her.

"Well I just did. Care to do something about?" Rika glared at the dark digimon, but he was unphased by her. "I'll take that as a no." BlackFlamedramon lunged forward with his sight set on cut Rika in half. Before that, however, Renamon appeared between them and was punched in the gut. "Fists of the Corrupted Flames!" His attack managed to sent both Renamon and Rika flying through the air and crash into a parked car. Needless to say Rika and Renamon were out cold.

"Oh no!" Alexis said. "what are we going to do now?"

"Here's a suggestion Guardians," BlackFlamedramon said, pointing his claw at the two girls. "Black Burner!" Black flames shot out of his hand directly for the two teenagers. All they could do was block with their hands and pray for a miracle. Ironicly one did come. The attack just moved past them and flew harmlessly into the air. Jeri and Alexis just stared clueless.

"Um. Ok. Run!" Alexis and Jeri took off running with BlackFlamedramon giving chase.

"Any idea why he wants to kill us?"

"It must have something to do with us having powers."

"Well that's no fair. All I can do is see the future. That's no reason to kill us."

"Well if there's a time to use them, I say it's now." Jeri stopped running and turned to face the approuching digimon. Praying with all her might, Jeri psuhed her arms forward, closing her eyes. On cue the dark digimon was thrown back by an invisible force. Jeri opened her eyes and smiled with success. "It worked!" However, joy soon faded as BlackFlamedramon got back up. "Oh grud."

"Black Burner!" THe black flames shot out and drew closer to Jeri. All she could do was watch as it came closer to eradicating her. Jeri let out a frightened scream as the heat of the flames washed over her and the black flames overcame her.

"Jeri!"

"I've done it. The Guardian of Space has died." BlackFlamedramon said as the flames started to die out. Suddenedly, his eyes grew wide as a lone figure stood before him. "No. It's not posible!" Standing before them was a powerful and majestic being bathed in a yellow aura. Takato managed to wake up and noticed the figure before the dark dragon. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Leomon?" (A/N: thought it was Jeri didn't ya?)

Leomon stood proudly before BlackFlamedramon and gribbed his sword. As he pulled the sword out, another figure materialized next to the lion. Jeri returned to the scene unharmed and floating in mid-air before she fell back down.

"W-what happened?" she asked. Then Jeri saw Leomon and couldn't believe her own eyes. "Leomon!" she exclaimed with joy. "How...How is this posible?"

"IT was your heart Jeri." Leomon said. "You have a lion's heart. A heart that unlocked a new power within you. One that allows you to avoid attacks froms the corrupt and the misguided. Austro-Body."

"Austro-Body?" Jeri said confused. "But, that doesn't explain how you're here. I thought..."

"I am only here to help guide your new partner Jeri."

"New partner?" Her tone seemed to change into one of discues. "But I don't want a new partner. I want you Leomon. I want you to be by my side again."

"Jeri." Leomon began, turning to face her, "I am unable to return to you. It was destined that I would die by the hands of a misguided warrior and it was destined that the one to take my place of your partner was my own partner."

"What?"

"Long ago, I served to protect an human child is untold magical powers. Also, two others were chosen to protect the infent. One of them, was Flamedramon, but he was taken over by evil and tried to kill the child. The other will be your new partner. She is a dear friend of my and I am sure she will be a good friend to you."

Jeri didn't know what to say. Her mind told her Leomon was a true partner, and no one could take his place, not even a friend of his. However, her heart had a different story. It was telling her that this new digimon would be the one she needed for the future. No one could replace Leomon, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have a new friend. In the end, she followed her heart. "Ok. I'll have her for my partner." At that, Leomon smiled and started to fade, but the moment would be gone fast.

"Oh no you don't Leomon one, old _pal_, Black Burner!" the dark flames caught the lion and he roared in agony as his transfer to the spirit world haulted.

"NO! LEOMON!" Time seem to slow down as the sky began to darken. Thunderbolts broke free from their prisons in the clouds and the sonic booms that followed were deffening. A lone bolt of energy with a bright yellow green aura exploded from the clouds, shattering the sound barrier. Like a wild serpent, it fell from the sky and stuck down before Jeri. Leomon's cries of pain soon vanished within the explotion that followed the lighting strike. Yellow green energy filled the area as a D-Ark fell materialized in mid-air and landed in Jeri's palm. It was her old D-Ark, which soon took on differnt colorings. The yellow ring around the screen changed to green and the buttons changed to green as well. Then all of the white on the D-Ark darkened and turned into a metallic yellow color. Then the screen came to life as the light faded. Jeri was so caught up in the light show, she didn't see the digimon standing in front of her until it spook.

"Hi there." said the digimon. Jeri looked up and found herself staring at a green fur lion doll standing on two legs, wearing a yellow tutu, and a small paper fan on her head. "You must be Jeri. I'm Tutumon. Leomon told me so much about you."

"Tutumon. Rookie Level, Puppet digimon. She's a little bad at her dancing, but her Spin Toy and Spiral Tutu makes up for it." Alexis read. "Wow, she looks just like a stuffed animal. How cute."

"Argh! What is this a school reunion!" BlackFlamedramon yelled. Tutumon spun around and smiled at BlackFlamedramon.

"Oh, Veemon. I see you're still all blackish. Still being a big meanie?" she asked innocently.

"Move aside Tutumon." BlackFlamedramon demanded. "Or else you'll be roasted just like the girl."

"Sorry. I can't let you do that." Tutumon said. "If Leomon wants me to protect her, then Jeri must be important to him." The little digimon jumpt into the air and threw several spinning tops that she got from nowhere. "Spin Toy!" BlackFlamedramon easily swatted the toys away, but failed to look out for the next attack coming at him. "Spiral Tutu!" A pink tutu wrapped around BlackFlamedramon's waiste, making him look like a total fool. Then the tutu started spinning around with such great speed at it took BlackFlamedramon with him.

"Whaaaagggghhhhhhhhh! Make this thing stop!" As if it were listening to him, the tutu stopped spinning and evaporated into thin air. However, that didn't stop BlackFlamedramon from being thrown into a mailbox.

"Alright Tutumon!" Jeri cheer happily. Suddenly the mailbox burst into flames and BlackFlamedramon flew out of the melting metal.

"You think you've got me beat you little flamboyent doll? Eat this! Hell's Rocket!" the black fireball flew towards Tutumon, senting her flying into the air.

"Tutumon!" Jeri ran directly under her new partner and caught the tiny digimon. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jeri. BlackFlamedramon's Hell's Rocket is the best attack he has, but if I can digivolve, I can stop it."

"But how can we get you to digivolve?" Her question was soon answered.

"Jeri!" Looking, the girl in question saw Takato trying to get up, dispite his sister's protest. Within his hand seemed to be a card. "Catch!" with as much strength he could muster, Takato threw the card as far as he could, which was just enough for Jeri to catch. A smile grew on the girl's face. It was a Digivolution Card.

"Arigatou Takato!" Jeri took the card and her new D-Ark and brough them together. As she slashed the card through the device, sparks and electricity erupted from the process, but it did not frigthen her one bit. "Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" A yellow green ligh shot out the screen of the D-Ark and went directly for Jeri's new partner. On contact, the digimon started to go through her evolution process, which BlackFlamedramon failed to stop.

"No!"

"Tutumon Digivolve to...!" The tiny stuft green lion was seen in a Digitama grid as her skin was shread apart, revealing yellowing green data grids underneath. Soon a new layer covered the digimon's new body. Her tiny legs were replaced with slinder feminalle legs underneath baggy cloud-like pants. Her tutu shrung to look like ruffles on a dress. A white tangtop was on her upper body where the shoulders were brandishing shoulder pads. Her hands grew into long slinder teenage arms and each hand held a white fan. Black hair grew underneath the fan on her head and was fashioned to look like Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls. A golden ninja mask was attached to her face before the new digimon took and dance pose and called out, "Fanmon!"

Everyone gazed aboun the new digimon's beauty and the glowing light that she was bathed in. Out of everyone, Jeri was the most surprised. _"It's the same digimon that helped Leomon in my dream."_

"It's good to see you again Fanmon, but if you're going to protect that girl then you will die as well." BlackFlamedramon stated.

"Fat chance." Fanmon said mystriously, brandishing her fan. The next second, both digimon flew off towards each other, ready to go head to head.

"**HELL'S ROCKET!**"

"**CHOUM RRUGM!**"

Tai: Oh man! Things are really starting to heat up now! With Jeri's new partner, BlackFlamedramon doesn't have a chance, but who nows what'll happen. And who was that Shikonata. If she's not a digimon, then what is she? And how about Takuya and co? find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.

_(Salamander, Takuya's song)_

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_(Preview)_

Jeri: I can't believe I have a new partner. Not only that, but I can still feel Leomon's presence. It's like I have two Digimon partners with me. Anyways, on the next episode of Digimon Guardians, Fanmon and BlackFlamedramon fight one on one with neigther of them giving. We also learn about their past, and who was the young baby they were supposed to protect. But that's not all! In the Digital World, Takuya and his friends are up against a new digimon with powers unlike anything they've seen before. It's one of the Mythic Knights that Yrneh stole from the Sacred Sanctuary. He dishes out his powers over the earth and the battles seems to be one sided. To makes things worse, he pulls out a new evolution that no one's seen before! It's a double hitter on the next...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode nine**_

_**DDR, Dance Digimon Revolution!**_

Fanmon: Let's dance big boy

Evil Knight: Bring it!

FDFIFY: If you guys are wondering who Shikonata is, I have a fanfic that includes her. Although the story is dead, you'll still be able to find Shikonata somewhere. You just have to figure who she is. Now, the last move Fanmon says is "Choum Rrum." It's Cambodian, or Khmer, for "My Dance". Speaking of Tutumon. For voice references, you can think of the woman who does "Blossum"s voice for the PowerPuff Girls. Also, I didn't do this last time but, here's Alexis's profile. Alexis was the second OC I created. She was origenally made for the Fanfic, "Exchange Student". It is there you meet her and the link between the Frontier and Tamers story lines. Also, there's a mention of someone named Henry Wong. Yeah, he isn't made up. Also, if you're wondering about Ralinemon, her name is just the mix of Rabbit and Valinetine. For voices, Alexis is played by Amanda Bynes and Ralinemon is performed by Raven Symone.

* * *

DigiHarpy: Well I hoped you like the chapter. I would like to say that I won't be updating frequently as I hoped. I have school in two weeks, so instead of every week on sunday, I'll update every other Monday. So that's like what, two chapters a month. So, until next time! 


	9. DDR Dance Digimon Revolution

Digi Harpy: ALRIGHT! Chapter nine is about to start things off. It's my second week of school guys, so bare with me, because chapters may come late. But that won't stop me from completing all 8 seasons! That's right, I'm putting eight season in this series. Now, after this I'm going to write 10-18, so it'll take several weeks before I post again. Plus I'm busy with the RPG me and my sister have. Which reminds me, if you want sneak peaks of the series and upcoming shows, you can find them at z13. which is an anime RPG. So join up and get info. And onto the disclaimer...Take it away Kimmi!

Kim: Digi Harpy doesn't own Digimon, Charmed, or the concept of the Celestial Guardians (that belongs to his sister). Digimon Guardians is brought to you by and Microsoft. Keep on typing authers.

Takuya: Was that last part nessesary?

Kim: Yes it was.

* * *

Tai: Taking time away from the Frontier Kids, we descover that a new villane Bio-emerged in Shinjuku, and man was she strong. With one wave of a hand she blew all the Tamers away. The next day, Alexis and Jeri descover somethings that made them posible to be Guardians, like Jeri being kidnapped by the D-Reaper and Alexis's family have a history of the supernatural. After Takato and Jeri had a little misunderstanding, they were attacked by a Dark Digimon named BlackFlamedramon, who defeated even Growlmon and PummleRabbitmon! With one last chance to defeat him, Jeri not only gained a new power that let her survive attacks, but she gained a new partner! Now it's the fight between Fanmon and BlackFlamedramon! THIS IS GONNA ROCK! 

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past_

_As we head for the future to reclaim the digital world_

_With strenth in ourselves and trust in each other_

_we life by the lessons we've learn_

_As we work towards one solution_

_through a spirit evolution_

_Digimon_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your spirit evolve_

_And if we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode Nine**_

_**DDR, Dance Digimon Revolution!**_

The skies of the digital world was filled with nothing but darkness and small specks of light scattered throughout the abyss. Out of the gathered starlights, only one was distanced from the others. A single star, but yet it was the brightest star. This single bright star was just what wandering travelers need to boost up their stamina. This single star showered the digital lands and brought life to everything. It was this star that gave hope to all that looks up at it's magical beauty. It was this star that helped keep a smile on everyone's face!

"YOU STUPID FUCKING PERVERT! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!"

Ok, so maybe not everyone. Once again, Takuya was running for his dear life as his tomboy, and homocidal, cousin Kim chased him around, threating his life. After two weeks in the digital world, the gang was used to it. Well, they were still trying to get used to the fact that Kim was able to blow things up at will and Sabrina could teleport at times of danger. Speaking of Sabrina, the raven haired girl was sitting down by a tree, amused at the little cat and mouse game between the cousins. She mentally sighed, wishing she had a relationship like that with Koji.

Dispite the fact that Koji and Koichi were only her step-brother, Sabrina still counted them as normal brothers. Out of the two, Sabrina only managed to hang out with Koichi, the brother she lived with. The only time she actually got to spend time with Koji was when the entire group got together, and that normally leads to something bad happening. Again Sabrina watched as Kim was beating Takuya to a pulp for seeing her use the bathroom.

That was another thing about the happy, yet lonly, preteen. Everytime she saw Takuya doing something stupid, she found it cute. He was sixteen years old and still the boy keeps making 8 year old mistakes. It was actually one of the main reasons Sabrina and the others enjoyed hanging out with Takuya. It was as if Takuya restored their youthfullness and their joy(unless you're Kim). Suddenly, the raven haired girl felt a sharp painful sting in the back of her head. "Ouch." she murmured, holding her head. Looking up, Sabrina found Takuya holding the back of his head as well after getting hit by Kim.

"How many times do I have to say sorry before you believe me?" Takuya asked the angry tomboy.

"Until you're in a mental hospital repeating sorry non-stop." Kim replied jokingly.

"Whatever Dinamite Jane," the boy countered, which got him a tiny blast on the butt.

"Watch it Takuya. Kim's gotten her powers under control now." Koji told his friend as he watched with amusement.

"Yeah Takuya, she could blow your head off if she wanted too"

"Shinya don't give her any ideas." JP said, snickering like crazy.

"Hey it's not that funny." Takuya protested.

"Yes it is." Utaka said from his spot by the fire.

"Look on the brightside Takuya." Zoe began.

"Kim hasn't blown a hole in your shorts." Tommy laughed. Takuya mearly hung his head deafeted. Suddenly, Sabrina felt a wave of different emotions flowing through her. All at once she felt happy, sad, fustrated, and confused. She had to hold her forehead with her index and thumb, masaging it to releave herself of the pain. Koichi noticed this from his step sister and approached her.

"Sabrina, you alright sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine Koichi-oniichan." Sabrina told him.

"Here let me help you up." Koichi held his hand out and Sabrina greatfully accepted it. However she soon was overcome by a wave of pain and inner emotions that were foreign to her usual happy life. It was pain, sorrow, angst, and betrayl all mixed into one huge ball of utter chaos and terror. She fainted.

"SABRINA!"

**Human world**

**"HELL'S ROCKET!!"**

**"CHOUM RRUGM!!"**

The two attacks nailed each other and caused a powerful explosion. Depree, cars, dust, and anything not rooted to the ground was picked up and thrown into the air. Jeri covered herself from the dust and depree waited patiently for something to happen as the dust cloud collected. She wouldn't have to wait long as the dust started to shift and BlackFlamedramon flew out of the dust cloud. Jeri gasped in surprise as the dark digimon aimed his attack at her. However, before he could fire, cyclone of dust captured the retilian warrior and catipulted him higher into the air. Fanmon stopped spinning long enough to catch sight of her former comrade and chased after him, slamming her foot into the ground to catipult herself into the air. The dancer digimon flew past the dragon before she slammed her foot into his exposed stomach, screaming her attack. "Nouwb Rrugm!(Kill Dance!)" the heel of her shoe exploded with a vast amount of energy, sending BlackFlamedramon crashing into the ground below.

Slowly, Takato, Iyani, Alexis, and a woozy Rika, along with their Digimon, gathered together and watched as their new ally gave the dark dragon hell. "Man," Takato started. "How is it that guy can take out all are digimon, but Fanmon's seems to have no problem at all at fighting him."

"It's simple," a tiny voice spoke. The tamers turned around and found Ralinemon watching the battle from top Growlmon's head. "Fanmon and DarkFlamedramon were once on the same side. Fanmon knows all of BlackFlamedramon's battle styles. She has the advantage." the rabbit explained.

"Well in theory that would work. But would that mean BlackFlamedramon would have the same advantage?" Rika asked.

"It would, if Fanmon didn't have a speed and type advantage to boot."

"Good point bunny rabbit."

Back on the battle field, it would seem that the battle was becoming one sided. Fanmon had BlackFlamedramon in a corner and she wasn't backing down. However, as the saying goes; "Corner a cat, you're bound to get scratched." As Fanmon, prepared an attack, BlackFlamedramon found an opening and slammed his foot into the digital woman's gut. This threw Fanmon off balance and gave the dark dragon the advantage. He gave the female a left hook and followed the assault with a powerful side kick that sent Fanmon flying into the building behind her. The group could only gasp as BlackFlamedramon followed after the digimon.

"Fanmon!" Jeri recklessly followed, not truely thinking of her own safety.

"Jeri wait!" Takato attempted to follow, but collapsed due to a sprained ankle.

"Takato. Sit. Now." Iyani instructed, forcing the boy down onto the ground. Takato tried to protest, but his sister just squeezed his shoulder, telling him not to worry.

**Digital World**

The darkness slowly faded from Sabrina's vision as she opened her eyes. Once the raven haired girl got her sight back, the first thing she saw was... "Shinya?"

"Huh? Oh hey you're awake." the preteen said as he looked down at her from his spot by the tree.

"Where is everyone?" Sabrina asked, sitting up.

"Oh well, Koichi and Takuya when to go talk, Kim and Koji went to gather some more fire wood. Utaka, JP, and Zoe went to get more food and..."

"We stayed here on look out." another voice said, catching Sabrina off guard. The raven haired girl turned around and found Tommy by the camp fire, poking at it to try and keep it alive. "Hey."

"Hey to you too." Sabrina said. Suddenly, the two of them grew red and averted eye contact. Shinya noticed this and snickered. However, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

In another area not to far from the three youngest Chosens, Koichi had managed to Takuya away from the others for a few seconds to discuess something.

"So Koichi, what is it you wanted to talk about?" the curious half-vampire asked.

"Um...It's about Sabrina." the child of darkness began.

"What about her?"

"Well...I'm just worried that...Well since it's been a week since we got here...and Sabrina's powers...Well and then theres...um..."

"Um Koichi, you mind speaking english?"

"I'm just worried that Sabrina might be getting in over her head a bit. And how she just fainted out of the blue? Plus she can teleport and who knows what else she can do and..."

"Koichi, breathe buddy. Breathe." Takuya instructed. Koichi did as told and breathed in and out, catching his composure. "I don't get it Koichi. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried that my sister could get hurt that's what." Koichi finally admitted.

"But why? She can teleport herself out of danger and you've seen her teleport other things away."

"That's not the point." Koichi almost barked. "The point is, this world can be unpredictable and even if Sabrina can teleport, she doesn't know exactly where she'll go, and might end up in the middle of a battle field or something. Plus, she doesn't have a spirit to help out with."

"Well a spirit isn't everything," Takuya said, trying to make his friend feel better. It wasn't helping.

"Look, Takuya, I've just got this feeling in the back of my head and if..." the dark haired boy stopped for a minute, as if rethinking his decision.

"And if...?"

"If anything happens to me or Koji, or even if we leave for somewhere promise me you'll watch over Sabrina for me."

"Koichi, nothings going to-"

"Promise me."

"Ok, I promise if anything happens, I'll keep an eye on Sabrina. Although I highly doupt anything bad's going to happen, you know?"

"True, but I just wanted to be sure." Koichi said. "I would've asked Koji this but..."

"But?"

"If you haven't noticed, Koji doesn't seem to get along with Sabrina as much as I do."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't think of her as a sister like I do. Anyways, I think the kids are getting worried. Let's head back and hopefully the others are back with food."

"Hey, now you're talking!" slightly laughing, Koichi and Takuya walked back to the camp, failing to notice Koji listening in their conversation. The child of light slinged back to the camp site unnoticed. Once he got back, Koji took his seat by Kim who was telling the group a horror story. Well, for some it was a horror story, while for others it was just a way to pass the time until the food was cooked. Koji's sight swifted from his brother to his step-sister, slightly turning into a glare. Sabrina stopped talking to Shinya just in time to catch Koji's glare and a wave of an unknown emotion flooded over her.

**Human world**

"Fanmon? Fanmon?"

"BlackBurner!" Jeri quickly dodged the incoming fireball and landed flat on her stomach. BlackFlamedramon could be seen from the smoke and he was heading her way. The brunnett quickly got up and swung her arm, hoping her "powers" would kick in. A wooden bench flew across the room and slammed into the black dragon warrior. "Woah. Guess I don't know my own mental power." Suddenly a force of wind caught Jeri by surprise and she turned around and found Fanmon standing behind her.

"Time to go!" she said before taking tamer out of the burning room. Outside, Fanmon took Jeri and regrouped with her friends. Takato got out of his sister's hold and ran up to Jeri, hugging her. The physic girl turned red-faced.

"Jeri I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Um Takato..."

"Yeah, Jeri?"

"Um...I think we're...kind of...um..."

"I think what she's trying to say is scoote Takato Matsuki!" Iyani barked. Takato opened his eyes and found what they were talking about. He quickly separated from Jeri, his face sun-burned with embarassment. The girls and Growlmon started snickering and giggling at the reaction of the shy 17 year old brunnet. Suddenly the laughter seized as flames erupted from the building Jeri and Fanmon were previously in.

"Hold the celebrations guys, BlackFlamedramon's not done yet."

"Man, what's it going to take to bring this guy down?"

"I'm not sure Rika, but I do hope that Fanmon can take him on her own."

BlackFlamedramon stepped out of the blaze and marched steadily towards the group. Each of the tamers held a firm grip on their D-Arks and were ready to attack with their digimon. The pyronic dragon raised his fist above his head as he marched. Energy started to gather in his claws and a fire erupted. Fanmon brandished her fans and was prepared to take the dragon down. A slight chuckle echoed through the streets as the two fights stood face to face.

"Well Fanmon, I guess It's finally come down to just this huh?"

"You still have choice Flamedramon."

"Don't you dare call me that you prick. I'm BlackFlamedramon, warrior of the great demon, Yrneh! Future ruler of the universe!"

"Who?" Takato asked, looking behind him at his sister or Alexis for an answer. They were clueless.

"Flamedramon, I give you one last chance to change your ways. You were meant to be one of the protectors for the princess, not some mindless slave. Please me friend."

"Please this, **HELL'S ROCKET!!**" BlackFlamedramon released his hate and anger in a fire ball twice his size. The great blaze of unholy energy launched into the sky before sailing down towards the japanese artist at an incridible speed. But Fanmon had predicted such a harsh tactic. She spun herself in a counter-clock wise fashion. This caused a chain reaction to the entire event. First, Fanmon's vortex caught the fireball, diminishing it's flames and absorbing the force. Next, the energy was diverted above the small twister and formed a fire and air ball of the even greater perportions. Finally the attack was fired back at BlackFlamedramon, all in less then a forth of a second.

**_"KAZEKAGE NO JUTSU!!!!"_**

The entire distric of Shinjuku shook with the force of the onslaught as bright, majestic light illuminated the city. And then nothing. Not a bird dared chirp. Not siren dared activate. Not even the sound of the blowing winds were heard. It was just quiet.

"Is it over?" Rika whispered. The tamers waited for a sign of victory. Anything that would let them know the battle was over. It came. Particles of data fell from the sky in a show of color and light. At the crator were BlackFlamedramon had fallen, the data began to rebuilt itself and come back together.

"No way! After all at and his data can still come back together?!" Iyani exclaimed.

"Alright Growlmon let's go finish the job!"

"Right!"

"Wait!" Takato and his giant partner stopt for a minute as Fanmon blocked their path. The dancing digimon jumpt into the air like an angelica ninja and landed in the crator. The tamers once again found themselves waiting. It wasn't long before Fanmon returned with something in her arms. Jeri looked at the thing and gasped. Cuddled in Fanmon's arms, as if they were a safe haven or a warm bed, as a tiny little blue and white digimon the size of Calumon. It had big baby like eyes and a Calumon sized head with two blue horn like ears. It had a white face and an equally white tummy. It's stumppy blue hands and feet were curled together as if it were trying to find warmth in itself. Jeri picked up the tiny digimon and held it like a child.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ralinemon asked from on top of Alexis's head.

"A DemiVeemon." Renamon replied.

"Wait, but how did this little fella get in there?" Takato asked, refering to the crater.

"This DemiVeemon is BlackFlamedramon's in-training form."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you see, Flamedramon was once a good warrior who found besides Leomon and myself. When it was said that a human child would be born with the powers of a Guardian, we were chosen as her protectors. However, Leomon was appointed as the child's sole partner and this angered Flamedramon. His rage and anger was what drove him to the side of darkness, where he turned in BlackFlamedramon."

"But wouldn't that mean that this DemiVeemon would turn into BlackFlamedramon when it digivolves?" Alexis asked.

"No, when I destroyed BlackFlamedramon, I destroyed all possibilities of Veemon Armor Digivolving."

"Veemon?"

"That's me." The tamers looked at the source of the voice and found DemiVeemon staring at them with half open eyes. "I'm sowwy. I didn't mwean to hurt you. They mwade me do it."

"They?"

"The mwean boy and girl. They mwake digimon awl bad and hurt owters."

"He must mean this Yrneh guy and Shikonata." Renamon concluded.

"DemiVeemon, is there anything else you can tell us about them?"

"Takato, maybe we should let him get some rest, he looks really tired."

"But..."

"Takato."

"Oh, ok then." DemiVeemon smiled at them before yawning cutely and curling up in Jeri's arms.

"_Whoever this Yrneh is, he's going to pay for turning digimon against their own friends._" Takato thought.

**Dark World**

"So, they managed to destroy the darkness in Flamedramon. No bother, Shikonata will take care of them with one of her dark spirit digimon. I on the other hand have more important business to addend to."

"Master, allow me the pleasure of attack the Mythic Children and the Chosen Children." a voice from the shadows asked.

"Hmmm...Ok, go ahead and do what you feel. Just make sure to get the Guardian of Life. She's an important key to my plan for this world."

"Yes Master Yrneh." crumbling rocks and stones were briefly heard. Then silence.

"Wonder if their ready for MarbleSolmon yet."

**Digital World**

Daylight had arrived in the digital world and the Chosen were on the move. The Kanbara trio were in the lead, eighter conversing civily, or argueing on pure nonsence. Behind them were Zoe, JP, and the Himi brothers, all having a conversation about the digital world. Well, it was really Utaka asking the other three about the artificial universe and Utaka explaining how he felt when he Mythic Spirit Evolved. And bringing up the rear were Koji, Koichi, and Sabrina. Dispite the chatter from the groups ahead of them, the three were silent. Koichi kept looking back and forth between his younger siblings. Koji kept his stern look on the road ahead and Sabrina simply stared at her feet. Koichi had one thing in his head, if he didn't get a conversation started between them, the tention would drive him insane enough to call himself Duskmon Jr.

"So uh, how'd you guys sleep last night?"

"Ok I guess."

"I slept fine onii-san." at that point, Koji shot Sabrina a glare and she went back to looking at the floor. Koichi quickly caught this transaction and stopped walking.

"Koji can I talk to you for a second." Koji looked at his older twin for a minute and then back at the group. He walked towards his brother. Sabrina looked at the twins, well more Koichi than Koji, to see if she should keep walking or stay with them. "Sabrina, go ahead, we won't take long." the raven haired girl nodded and ran over to Tommy and started conversing with him.

"Ok Koichi, what is it?"

"Koji, you mind explaining to me why you have a problem with Sabrina." once Koichi had said that, Koji knew he was in for it, so he tried to deny it.

"I don't know what's you're talking about." it didn't do so well.

"Koji, don't try to lie to me, Sabrina may be able to tell when you lie but I can. Your left eye always twitches." Koji cursed his luck.

"Look, I don't have a problem with Sabrina ok."

"Your eye twitched again."

"damn it!"

"Koji!"

"Alright! The reason I don't get along with her is..." Before Koji could finish an explosion caught the twins off guard. They quickly forgot about their conversation and ran straight ahead until they found the others on the ground.

"What happened?"

"That's what happened," Zoe directed their attention to the smoke covered landscape where a lone figure stood 5 ft tall. He was covered in marble armor from the feet, all the way up to his neck. His head was covered with a silver gladiator helmet and a silver mouth piece to hide his mouth. The warrior had a strong build, which was noticeble through the areas without armour such as his biceps. To finish his gladiator design, he brandished a mass and white cape. On the handle of his mace, the knight had the japanese character for Earth, meaning...

"He's one of the Mythic Knights!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Please tell me he comes in peace."

"Earthquake Madness!" the knight slammed his mace into the ground, causing an uproar of an earthquake.

"There's your answer JP." Utaka groaned.

"Guess history repeats itself. Come on guys, time for action!"

"Right!" the teens pulled out their D-Scanners and held them in front of them one at a time as an array of colors filled the air. First the five Legendary Warriors were brought out into battle with Koji taking the lead.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution..."

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Our turn!" The Mythic Knights quickly followed in their evolutions and joined their allies.

"Execute! Mythic Spirit Evolution..."  
"PyroAgunimon!"

"Polamon!"

"RocketBeetlemon!"

"Skymon!"

Without a spirit of her own, Sabrina quickly ran for cover behind a fallen tree.

"All right buddy, you going to introduce yourself, or our we just going straight to the butt kicking?" PyroAgunimon asked retoricly.

"My name is MarbleSolmon, and the only ones getting their butts kicked, shall be yours."

"Like that's going to happen." Beetlemon laughed.

"Careful guys, he's a Mythic Knight. Thier a lot more power than we are." Lowemon reminded them.

"Yeah, but you guys got four knights on your side." RocketBeetlemon stated before flying straight towards MarbleSolmon.

"Shinya wait!"

"Electron Dasher!" in a flash, RocketBeetlemon was in front of MarbleSolmon and slammed his electric coated fist into the knight's chest. However, to his surprise, nothing happened. "What that? But how?"

"Foolish child. Electricity is useless compared to rocks and mineralds. Speaking of which, Minerald Shower!" as fast as he had got their, RocketBeetlemon was being pummeled by a barrage of rocks and crystals.

"Magma Blaze!" MarbleSolmon quickly jumpt out of an upcoming lava flow. This however alouded Skymon and Kazemon to get their attacks in.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Screaming Twister!"

The combine air assualts were unfortunently easy for MarbleSolmon to dodge. The marble armoured knight spun his mace and twin blouders were launched at the girls. "Blouder Toss!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon jumpt in between them and sliced the attack apart before landing on the ground gracefully.

"Thanks Koji." Skymon said.

"No problem."

"Come now, is this all you children got?"

"Hey, who are you calling a child? I'm senior in collage buster." Polamon declared. "Blizzard Fist!"

"Stone Barragade." the dirt on the ground suddenly rose up and turned rock solid, protecting MarbleSolmon from Polamon's ice based attack. However, the ice knight didn't expect the shield to break apart and start slamming into him.

"This isn't good, he can control the ground around him and use it as a shield and a weapon."

"Beetlemon's right, we need a new plan of attack."

"Hey here's an idea. Kumamon, slide evolution...Korikakumon." in place of the tiny bear stood the giant, axe weilding yeti.

"Good idea, but half of us don't have beast spirits." PyroAgunimon reminded them.

"Yeah, but we do. Kazemon, slide evolution...Zephermon!" the eagle winged woman flew in the air with her talons glowing crimson red. "Plasma Pods!" Zephermon's attack, however the attack failed because MarbleSolmon used her body as a board to perple himself higher into the air. Soon data surround the gladiator and he was undergoing a change in body.

"MarbleSolmon, Mythical Beast Evolution...GeoGarmon." coming towards the ground at 80mph was giant marble stone version of Gigasmon with ivory tust from his mouth and spikes sticking out all over his back, elbows, kness and shin, knuckles, shoulders, and forehead. An addition to this Digimon's stone like body was his four ton, thunk like tail with the spike ball on the tip. Once he landed on the ground, it seemed as if the entire planet shook. Everyone, including the flying digimon, crashed to the floor in a giant hep.

"Ow."

"No way, he brought them all down just by sitting. I hate to see what he can do next." Sabrina said from her spot.

"Ok, what just happened?" RocketBeetlemon asked. Before the others could stand up, the giant marble stone clad beast thrust his arm into the ground and retracted it, pulling out a boulder twice his own size. With little effort, GeoGarmon chucked the boulder at the defenceless warriors.

"Mountain Breaker!!"

"Look out!" everyone barely managed to dodged the attack, but were swept off their feet and into the air by the after shock. The Mythical Beast of the Earth began pummling the ground with his truck sized arms. The force of his assault created giant pillars of stone to shoot out from the ground and slam into each of the fighters.

"Big Bang Crash!!" the pillars exploded on contact, filling the sky with nothing but dust and depree. Sabrina could only watch helplessly as everyone landed on the ground, reverting back to their human forms. The raven haired girl was so shocked and scared, she failled to noticed that Geogarmon had her in his sights. Only the sound of his heavy foot steps brought her back to reality as he advanced towards the helpless child. Still frightened, Sabrina fell back and landed on her butt, shivering with terror.

"_He..He took them all out. Everyone of them. Takuya...Koichi...Utaka...Kim...Koji...Everyone! I don't even have a spirit and now...I'm his next target. what can I do? Someone...Anyone..." _Tears started to form in her eyes. "HELP ME!!"

Suddenly, a faint, yet audible beeping filled the area before it was covered in a powerful light. It was then followed by the sound of metal connecting with rock. As the light faded away GeoGarmon was pushed back by a blast of light and a pair of tear filled eyes were changed into a pair of joyous expression.

"Koji-niisan!" Sabrina cried with glee. Standing before her was Koji, transformed into the fusion warrior Beowolfmon. The brave warrior of light turned to his sibling and barked.

"Get going. Now!"

"But..."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said get going. Who knows what's this guy's capable of. I don't need you to get in my way while I fight him." Beowolfmon said with the harshes tone ever to come out of his mouth. Sabrina backed away slowly before taking into a run and hid. The only thing on her mind was Koji and hoping he'd survive. Meanwhile, said person returned to his opponent. "Alright blockhead. Get ready to be pounded into the dirt where you belong."

"Bring it wolfman."

**Dark Dimension**

Watching the events take place in both world, the evil mastermind smiled. He knew who'd win between Fanmon and BlackFlamedramon. He also knew the victor between His dark Mythic Knight and Beowolfmon. It was only a matter of time. A light thud echoed through the room, making him smile even more.

"You know. You're only hurting yourself."

"Shut up! thud I don't care thud about myself thud so long as thud I get out and warn thud thud my friends!"

"You really are foolish you know that." the dark being said. He got up off his thrown and walked over towards the mirror that held the spirit in his prison. "Then again, what can I expect from someone who's ancester was just as foolish. I mean really, did the man really expect me to just sit down and get sent into the deepest parts of hell like my bretherins? Honestly. Well, I do know one thing." he said, picking up the mirror. By now the spirit inside had stopped, fearing his captor's next move. "I think it's time to make my presents well know. Or should I say, your presents." he finished as he looked in the mirror to see the captured soul of his host's body stare back in fear. Silver eyes closed knowing what would come next. Pain. The mirror fell to the floor, shattering, with millions of shards everywhere. The dark demon crushed the remains with his foot before walking out of the room.

"Now let's go see that sister of yours."

Tai: Uh oh. I really don't like the looks of this. Does this mean what I think it means? Ahhh, hurry up and get the next episode running!

_Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo_

_Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato_

_I didn't know_

_That there's another world_

_If it calls out_

_Then it needs my power_

_Red card ni jama wo sarenai_

_Digital Field tsukinukeru ze_

_I won't be interfered by a red card_

_I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?_

_Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru_

_A leader_

_I'm not built to be one, right?_

_But when it comes to my friends_

_I'll protect them even against their will_

_Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji_

_Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai_

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same_

_If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

_Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete_

_Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!!_

_Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e_

_Kaketa kono sekai mamore_

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes_

_The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!!_

_The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow_

_And protect this chipped world_

_Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya_

_Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze_

_If just strength alone is the answer_

_It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

_Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo_

_Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke_

_Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete_

_Atarashii densetsu hirake_

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist_

_I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!_

_The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body_

_And I'll open up a new legend_

_(end)_

_Preview_

Takuya:Hey guys, Takuya here for the 411 on the next episode of Digimon Guardians. Beowolfmon doesn't do so hot against GeoGarmon once he bust out a new kind of evolution known as Synthesis Fusion Evolution! And without meaning to, Sabrina teleports us all to different parts of the Digital World. But good news, a new Mythic Spirit awakens! Hey wait a minute, this one seems a bit ferral. Uh oh. Next Time...

**Digimon Guardians: The Mythic Spirits**

_**Episode Ten**_

_**Roaring Flames of the Inferno**_

Suzie: Hello. Is someone out there?

????: Suzie. Help.

* * *


End file.
